En la ruta
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Cuando pones a dos personas que se odian mutuamente a trabajar, vivir y convivir juntos en un país extranjero, qué puede llegar a suceder? [D&G, post Hogwarts]
1. Preparando las maletas

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 1: Preparando las maletas**

Ginny Weasley está sentada en su oficina del edificio Magic Records en Estados Unidos, específicamente en el barrio industrial antiguo de San Diego, California. El edificio está hábilmente camuflado dentro de una fábrica textil abandonada hace poco más de medio siglo. Es pleno verano, pero ella siempre bien presentada con su traje lila oscuro y una severa cola alta que atrapa cualquier mechón que quisiera escaparse y caer libremente sobre su pecosa tez; completamente al contrario de su colega y secretaria, Patty Brooke, quien poco menos andaba con el bikini bajo la blusa amarrada en un nudo por sobre el ombligo.

Ahora Ginny habla por teléfono con el representante de los Thunders, una banda de punk moderno perteneciente a su compañía, cuando es interrumpida por Patty.

"¡Ginny!"

"Espera" susurró, tapando el auricular, luego volviendo a él. "Disculpe, señor Vengala, pero no voy a seguir discutiendo esto con usted; aprenda a leer un contrato antes de firmarlo" colgó. "¡Patty! Qué traes"

"Tu café" le entregó un vaso. "Y la señorita Rodríguez quiere verte"

Si Magic Records no fuera una compañía netamente manejada por mujeres, nunca habría llegado a ninguna parte, menos al sitio privilegiado del que hoy en día se preciaba al tener los contratos de los primeros 10 lugares del Ranking Radial Mágico, menos de estar expandiendo sus utilidades con otro tipo de servicios, tales como distribuidora y productora de eventos. Una de sus últimas adquisiciones -una empresa de transporte para tours- comenzaría en esos días a funcionar y eso en exactitud era lo que tenía a Ginny al borde del colapso.

"Permiso... ¿Me llamaba, señorita Rodríguez?"

"Así es, Ginevra. Pasa, toma asiento y por favor trátame de tú. No soportaría las formalidades con mi gente de confianza en un momento como este"

Ginny se acercó cautelosa y ocupó la silla frente a su escritorio. No entendía el porqué de la felicidad de su jefa, con todo el trabajo que estaba teniendo.

"Sé que ni tú ni yo hemos tenido poco que hacer por estos días..." Ginny asintió, viendo los seguros ojos verde agua de su jefa. "Y yo me preguntaba, si estas contenta en tu puesto de trabajo"

Se lo pensó. Había escalado como araña escapando de una mano asesina en esa compañía. Hace cuatro meses que había llegado a trabajar como secretaria, dos semanas después reemplazo de recepcionista, en quince días a telefonista, una semana más y recepcionista y un mes después tenía su propia oficina, encargada de los reclamos por contrato y allí se había mantenido con un buen sueldo y una vida con pocos lujos, pero prácticamente feliz. Prácticamente.

"Estoy bastante conforme, es mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero mucho más duro"

"Así es la vida, Ginevra. Aumenta el sueldo y aumentan los problemas" Se rió de su propia broma, Ginny muy tensa para acompañarla sólo volvió a asentir. "Y he tenido algunos ahora mismo, por eso te llamo a ti. Creo tener algo que podría interesarte. ¿Recuerdas a Miriam Wallow?"

"¿La representante de Sunshine, la niña que canta pop?"

"Ella misma. Sucede que la primera ayudante de Miriam, su mano derecha, le anunció su estado de embarazo y que tomaría el año sabático"

"Teranee, sí. Me llamó hace poco preguntando por lo mismo. ¿Qué hay con eso?" intentó sonar casual.

"Sunshine tiene la gira programada para dos días más, es la primera gira a cargo de Magic Records, pero Miriam necesita ayuda, porque es la primera vez que Sunshine sale sola y por tanto tiempo"

"Dura un mes, cierto?"

"Exacto. Un mes y por todo el país"

"¿Y usted... digo, tú... quieres que le ayude a conseguir una nueva ayudante?"

"No, Ginevra" Sonrió. "Quiero que tú seas su ayudante"

"¿QUÉ?"

**SoSoSoS**

"No sólo aminoró el tráfico vehicular, sino además logró salvar 33 vidas muggles!. ¿Qué se siente, señor Malfoy?"

"¿No le he repetido hasta el cansancio que sólo hago mi trabajo?"

Draco Malfoy está de pie en medio de una concurrida calle muggle de Londres esquivando a un esquizofrénico reportero del Profeta. Acaba de evitar que un puente se viniera abajo, al punto que 14 automóviles pasaban sobre él. A su espalda, al menos 5 funcionarios del Ministerio simulan ser oficiales de policía mientras otros 7 borran las memorias de las personas que presenciaron al grupo a cargo de Draco lanzar los encantamientos.

Ahora Draco se mete al patio de una casa privada, se oculta tras un árbol y desaparece, llegando al mismo Ministerio de Magia, muy serio. Un caluroso aplauso lo estaba recibiendo.

"Felicidades, Malfoy"

"¡Estuviste fantástico!"

"Sólo lo hace porque sabe que le aumentarán el sueldo" susurró una voz ronca desde atrás de una pared.

Draco esquivó a algunas personas sólo para identificar al insolente y envidioso que había dicho eso, pero una compañera Auror lo tironeó del brazo de regreso al centro del círculo.

**SoSoSoS**

Ginny salió muy pálida de la oficina de su jefa. Había aceptado, no por gusto, sino por la promesa de aumentar sus bonos y que al regreso del tour ocuparía el anhelado puesto de gerente de ventas. Un piso más abajo Patty la abordó y ella procedió a contarle todo y más, aparte de encargarle ahora un té bien cargado y una de las nuevas guías telefónicas mágicas. Regresó a su oficina e inmediatamente entró Patty junto a una mujer cuarentona y de seria actitud; Miriam Wallow, la manager y segunda madre de la popularísima cantante Sunshine, de sólo 16 años, que con su música tenía encantado a millones de adolescentes y niños del mundo mágico. Miriam se sentó frente al escritorio y sin preguntar tomó uno de los bombones de crema brasileños de Ginny, lanzó una mirada tétrica a Patty -haciendo que ésta se retirara- y volvió su aguda vista a Ginny.

"Me acaban de informar que ahora serás mi ayudante hasta el fin de la gira"

"Sí, así es, Miriam Wallow" respondió, con cierta aspereza.

"La gira comienza cuando el bus parta pasado mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Tendrás que estar ahí con tu equipaje en una sola maleta para todo un mes" Sacó un portafolio de su lado y lo abrió sobre el escritorio; en él habían muchísimos documentos de los que tomó algunas hojas y se las entregó. "Esto es lo que quiero que hagas entre lo que queda de hoy y mañana, has entendido?" Asintió. "En la noche de mañana te entregaré el contrato que debes firmar, sino será el mismo día de la gira antes de partir" Cerró el portafolio con un golpe seco. "Espero que esté toco claro, Weasley"

"Sí... Miriam" respondió dudosa mirando con el ceño fruncido las hojas.

Miriam Wallow se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse, y apenas salió, entró Patty con el té que le entregó.

"No necesitas la guía" explicó.

"Ya lo noté, aquí están todos los núme... ¿MINISTERIO DE MAGIA DE LONDRES?" exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que leía.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Patty, rodeando el escritorio y parándose tras Ginny, para leer la hoja.

"Esta vieja loca quiere que contrate un guardia personal para Sunshine" susurró bajito, sin dejar de leer. "Ojalá algún Auror del Ministerio de Magia de Londres, porque son los mejores calificados" Bajó más la voz. "Yo no voy a llamar al Ministerio para buscarle un Auror..."

"Yo lo haré" sentenció Patty, quitándole la hoja de la mano y tomando el fono. Después de un par de trámites con una operadora mágica, logró comunicarse.

"_Ministerio de Magia, buenas tardes?_"

"Hola, habla Patty Brooke, desde Magic Records, Estados Unidos"

"_¿En qué le ayudo, Patty?_"

"Quisiera hablar con el departamento de Aurors"

"_Un segundo_" Se escuchó una melodía clásica bajo la voz monótona que relataba parte de la historia y cualidades del Ministerio, hasta que le contestó una voz de hombre.

"_Sí, diga?_"

"Buen día. ¿Hablo con el departamento de Aurors?"

"_El mismo. ¿En qué le ayudo?_" la voz se oyó cansada, algo irrespetuosa.

"Represento a la compañía Magic Records, aquí en el estado de California, Estados Unidos. Necesito un Auror"

"_Necesita un Auror_" repitió la voz, burlonamente. "_¿Y para qué sería?_"

"Para la seguridad personal de una joven cantante durante un tour, algo como un guardia privado"

"_Un guardia privado_" volvió a repetir, y ahora sin ninguna vergüenza se destornilló de la risa. Patty alejó el teléfono de su oreja, con el ceño fruncido.

"Se está riendo" le dijo a Ginny. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pásame eso" le quitó el auricular. "Harry, quieres parar de una vez?" dijo cortante. La risa paró al segundo y cambio por una voz mucho más seria y... asustada.

"_¿Qui... quién es?. ¿Ginny?_"

"¿Te gustaría, eh? Pero no quiero llegar a molestarte, sólo quiero que me mandes un maldito Auror y ya"

"_¿Pa... para qué lo quieres?_"

"Mi secretaria ya te dijo, pero si eres tan incapaz como para no tomar en serio a tus clientes... No estoy jugando, Potter. Nuestra empresa paga el pasaje y su estadía. Necesito a alguien... digamos preparado para todo terreno"

"_¿Qué sería?. ¿Un tour?_"

"Bueno, para dormir todo un mes dentro de un bus. ¿Me tienes a alguien o no?" Ya se estaba irritando.

Él no respondió, sólo pasados unos segundos.

"_En media hora te llamo, sí? Y Ginny..._"

"Dime" replicó, aburrida.

"_No... nada importante. Olvídalo. Adiós_" colgó. Ginny puso el auricular en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso era justo lo que quería evitarme" pensó en voz alta.

"¿Es tu ex, cierto?"

"Sí, mi ex..."

**SoSoSoS**

Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en medio de su solitaria oficina. Hace apenas medio año que no escuchaba la voz de Ginny Weasley, la mujer con la que había estado a punto de casarse, pero que pocas horas antes de la boda le había confesado que no lo amaba, rompiéndole el corazón en millones de pedazos, y que en menos de una semana había renunciado a su empleo en el correo y se había largado con todas sus cosas al extranjero.

Acababa de saber dónde se encontraba y a qué se dedicaba -más o menos-, pero ya no pretendía ir a buscarla como alguna vez pensó. Ahora, de alguna manera, quería vengarse por todo el daño que ella le había causado.

Se levantó, abrió la puerta de su oficina y miró hacia fuera. Allí, bajo sus pies, se expandía el cuartel en todo su esplendor, con muchas ocupadas personas moviéndose de aquí para allá. Y pensó cómo podría cobrar su dolor. Quizás si buscaba a un Auror que la enamorara y le rompiera el corazón. O alguien tan malo que no hiciera nada bien y le arruinara el negocio. O...

Draco salió de uno de los cubículos y fue hasta el balcón por el que Harry se asomaba, y con unos papeles en la mano miró hacia arriba.

"¡Hey, Potter! Tengo un nuevo caso"

Harry se desconcentró y bajó la vista hacia su antiguo adversario escolar, quien AHORA trabajaba para él. Sonrió. Tenía una idea con la que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, e incluso tres o cuatro.

"Sube, Malfoy"

Draco corrió hasta las escaleras y subió por ellas. Harry no le agradaba para nada, pero si tenía que limpiar su registro de 'maldad' no tenía otra opción más que trabajar para él. Y qué mejor que molestarlo consiguiendo ser uno de los mejores Aurors del Ministerio.

Entró a la oficina y se sentó delante del escritorio, frente a Harry. Le alcanzó los papeles.

"Tengo en proyecto una infalible fórmula para acabar de una vez con la mafia de los Mikoda en Escocia"

"Eso no me importa ahora, Malfoy" Abrió un cajón en su escritorio, donde guardó los papeles frente a la mirada incrédula de Draco. "Tengo un mucho mejor caso para ti"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Hoy, gracias a ti..." Cómo le daba asco tener que decir eso. "...logramos atrapar a Coleman de una vez. Un viejo colega tuyo, no?" No esperó a que Draco respondiera. "Has demostrado tener... ciertas habilidades, y para subir un escalón necesitas un desafío, un reto de verdad"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?"

"Te propongo trabajar en una misión especial durante todo un mes en Estados Unidos. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿A cuánto me aumentas la paga?"

"Te pago 350 galeones por la misión completa" A Draco se le desorbitaron los ojos. Ni a su padre en tiempos de gloria le pagaron tanto. Sospechó.

"¿Y en qué consiste esa misión?"

"Sepa Merlín, a nosotros sólo nos contrataron. Ellos te pagan el pasaje y estadía. ¿Qué me dices, lo tomas o lo dejas?"

Estaba inseguro. Le ofrecían una suma importantísima, pero quizás qué querían los estúpidos norteamericanos esos, y tampoco confiaba para nada en Harry. ¿Y si lo lograba? 350 galeones... Y más gloria... Un escalón más arriba... No tenía nada que perder.

"Está bien" Estiró la mano. "Acepto" Harry le estrechó la mano, sonriendo maliciosamente, "Pero quiero un adelanto mañana mismo"

"Y mañana lo tendrás"

Draco asintió, aún conteniendo un leve mal presentimiento, y salió de la oficina. Harry se recostó en su sillón, suspiró profundamente y levantó el auricular.

"Anette, comuníqueme inmediatamente con la compañía Magic Records, de California, Estados Unidos"

"De inmediato, señor Potter"

Ginny miraba de a ventana hacia fuera, nostálgica, mientras Patty terminaba de rellenar un formulario para la licencia provisoria de hacer magia en un transporte muggle para el bus que usarían en la gira, y que debía enviar al Ministerio Mágico Norteamericano antes de las 8 de la noche. Sonó el teléfono. Patty contestó y lo puso en modo abierto, para que ambas escucharan.

"_La señorita Weasley tiene una llamada de Londres, quiere tomarla?_"

"Sí, déjala entrar, Jade" ordenó Patty.

"_¿Aló?. Ginny... estás ahí?_" se oyó la voz de Harry.

"¿Me conseguiste lo que te pedí?" preguntó, cortante.

"_Sí, te enviaré a un Auror... uno de los mejores preparados. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?_"

"El tour comienza pasado mañana a las 9 de la mañana" contestó Patty por ella, leyendo el papel. "El contrato se le hará firmar al Auror ese mismo día antes de abordar el bus, que se encontrará en el patio de nuestra compañía. El Auror debe tener todo su equipaje del mes reducido a una maleta, en su caso incluyendo un 70 por ciento de ropa muggle. Algunos términos y más información se la podemos enviar por fax o mail, ya que las lechuzas toman más de un día en cruzar el Atlántico"

"_No usamos computadoras_" dijo Harry, explicativamente.

"Pues el fax"

"_¿Me pasas con Ginny?_" preguntó, inseguro.

"Aquí sigo, Potter"

"_Sería bueno saber qué tienes tú que ver en todo el asunto del tour_"

"Eso no te incumbe, sólo debes saber -y le puedes decir a tu Auror- que no será el único británico viviendo en el bus todo el mes. ¿Me entendiste?"

"_¿No bajas la guardia nunca, no?_" preguntó enojado y colgó, porque se oyó el pitido de 'llamada terminada' rebotando en las paredes de la oficina. Ginny se volvió a sentar en su asiento y tomó la lista de Miriam.

"Envía ese fax, ahora hay que conseguir guías turísticos de casi todas las ciudades por donde pasará Sunshine y enviárselas a Miriam para que prepare algunas vistas" le ordenó a Patty.

"No me vas a contar nunca qué fue lo que pasó entre Harry Potter y tú, verdad?" se cruzó de brazos. Ginny alzó la vista hasta los profundos ojos negros de Patty y, lentamente, negó con la cabeza. Volvió a tomar el teléfono.

"Jade, llama al representante de Meet America Inc y dile que lo quiero en la empresa con sus mejores prospectos antes de las seis"

"_Sí, señorita Weasley_"

**SoSoSoS**

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que cualquiera habría planeado. Ya era sábado por la mañana y el bus estaba estacionado en el enorme patio de la fábrica abandonada donde Magic Records se ocultaba. Ginny supervisaba al hombre que metía todo el equipaje de Sunshine en la parte baja del bus, mientras Miriam Wallow y la señorita Rodríguez conversaban animadamente con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas. Cuando el hombre terminó, Ginny revisó su lista de quehaceres preguntándose dónde diablos se había metido Sunshine y cuándo se aparecería el Auror londinense si es que no se había perdido en la inmensidad de San Diego. Estaban a 20 minutos de la partida.

De pronto, un automóvil negro entró en el patio y se detuvo a pocos metros del bus. Un hombre se bajó de la cabina del chofer y abrió la puerta trasera, de la que salieron primero un par de piernas en unos pantalones fucsia y al segundo después el torso completo. Podría haber sido una mujer de unos 25 años, pero sólo era Sunshine, que a sus 16 aparentaba muchos más. Y los pantalones no eran lo único fucsia. La chaquetilla sobre un top lila también lo era y la cinta que ceñía la larga cabellera castaño claro de la jovencita, igual. Sunshine se quitó los lentes de sol y corrió a abrazar a Miriam.

"Mi primera gran gira, Miri. ¿A qué no estás emocionada?" chilló con una voz que al instante delató su edad.

"Sí, querida. Pero ya suéltame" Se separó, seria. "Weasley, muéstrale el interior del bus, por favor"

"Sígueme" le indicó Ginny, subiendo a las altas escaleras para mostrarle el mágicamente ampliado interior del bus.

Inmediatamente del conductor y el copiloto había un amplio pasillo con muchos cajones, luego unos camarotes arrimados a las paredes (donde lamentablemente a Ginny le tocaba ocupar uno), seguido de al lado derecho un comedor con cocina, al frente algunos sillones y una TV colgando del techo, un sanitario cerrado, un pasillo más corto y al fondo una habitación con TV propia y DVD, una blanda y cómoda cama y algunos peluches; la pieza de Sunshine. La chica se alegró mucho y salió corriendo del bus, mientras Ginny se quedó dentro acomodando una que otra cosa.

Afuera, desde los portones de la vieja fábrica llegaba caminando Draco Malfoy, con su mejor atuendo muggle y la varita aferrada en la mano derecha. Cuando llegó a la altura del bus, las mujeres allí presentes comenzaron a cuchichear y Patty Brooke, adivinando quién era, se adelantó con la mano extendida.

"Usted debe ser el Auror de Londres, cierto? Soy Patty Brooke, secretaria de Magic Records"

Draco la analizó con la mirada antes de tomarle la mano para besársela y no sólo a ella; parecía estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas y bien dotadas. Definitivamente las norteamericanas tenían un plus con respecto a sus colegas del Ministerio, rara vez le tocaba compartir con féminas.

"Draco Malfoy, Auror" Se presentó con su mejor sonrisa y se giró hacia el bus que llevaba una gigantografía de una conocida marca de gaseosa muggle. No terminaba de comprender cuál era su trabajo.

"Señor Malfoy" Se acercó Miriam, tendiéndole la mano rápidamente. "Aquí está su contrato" Le mostró los papeles. "Debe firmar aquí, aquí, aquí y... aquí..." Indicó distintas páginas. "para que comience la gira"

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó leyendo rápido.

"Usted será el escolta personal de Sunshine" Se la presentó. "durante la gira. Ésta dura un mes y mientras tanto viviremos dentro de este magnífico bus adaptado a nuestras necesidades"

"¿Un bus?" repitió Draco, incrédulo. Le había tocado pasar noches durmiendo en lugares extraños, pero... un bus?. ¿En una gira?. ¿Por una compañía disquera? Ah, no. Apenas regresara a Londres iba a matar a Potter, por ahora sólo debía hacer bien su trabajo.

"Está equipado con todo lo básico y podemos usar magia, sí" continuó Miriam, pasándole la pluma para que firmara. Draco así lo hizo. "Perfecto, ahora haga aparecer su equipaje en el compartimiento destinado en el bus, que ya queda poco para irnos"

Draco levantó la varita en cuanto empezó a escuchar una voz que decía y venía desde dentro del bus:

"¡Miriam Wallow! Creo que no hay suficiente..."

Silencio. Hielo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco reconoció a una Weasley y Ginny reconoció a un Malfoy. Y a ninguno de los dos les agradó para nada la idea. Ginny sólo quiso tener a Harry frente a sus ojos para estrangularlo brutalmente. Draco sospechó que Potter ya lo sabía desde que le pidió tomar la misión y quiso adivinar por qué. Por qué dos enemigos de sangre volvían a encontrarse.

**Continuará...**

_Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Click en GO :)_


	2. Iniciando un viaje sin retorno

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior! De verdad no pensé que iba a recibir tantos o.o Todos los reviews que dejaron personas registradas fueron respondidos con el mecanismo que se inventó para ello xD, por otro lado respondo a **Alyssa** (puede que estés cierta en tus predicciones, pero eso se sabrá más adelante xD), **maggiee** (jajajajaja, todo puede suceder, uno nunca sabe xD) y **anna** (eso lo sabrás pronto!). Ojalá les guste este capítulo!_

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 2: Iniciando un viaje sin retorno**

_Silencio. Hielo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco reconoció a una Weasley y Ginny reconoció a un Malfoy. Y a ninguno de los dos les agradó para nada la idea. Ginny sólo quiso tener a Harry frente a sus ojos para estrangularlo brutalmente. Draco sospechó que Potter ya lo sabía desde que le pidió tomar la misión y quiso adivinar por qué. Por qué dos enemigos de sangre volvían a encontrarse._

"Mira, Gin. Él es Draco Malfoy, el Auror que vino de Londres" le dijo Patty.

Como si ella no supiera quién era Malfoy. Como si no conociera todo su historial, cómo al final de la guerra, sólo para evitar morir, por 'cobardía', se había cambiado de bando, dejando a todos más que sorprendidos. ¿Cómo había llegado a Auror? Bueno, esa no la sabía, pero se asqueó terriblemente al darse cuenta que tendría que compartir todo un mes viviendo con ese insecto.

"Draco, ella es Ginevra Weasley, mi asistente temporal durante la gira" le dijo Miriam Wallow.

Como si él no supiera quién era la Weasley. Como si no hubiera estado en las portadas de todas las revistas a principios del año anterior anunciando su matrimonio con Potter, y que apenas seis meses atrás las mismas revistas se preguntaban hacia dónde habría huido la 'pelirroja obsesión' de Harry.

"¿Puedes dejar de apuntarme con la varita, maldito maleducado?" Ese fue el saludo de Ginny.

Entonces Draco fue consciente de su cuerpo, era que la estaba apuntando pero sin intención. No puso cara de disculpa, no lo haría, así que giró su varita hacia la parte baja del bus y con una floritura hizo que su baúl apareciera dentro. Bajó la varita y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

La señorita Rodríguez miró su reloj.

"Creo que ya es hora de ponerse en marcha"

Patty dio unos pasos y le ofreció el portafolios a Ginny, pero ésta no podía dejar de mirar a Draco, a pesar de que él escuchaba atentamente una charla rápida que Miriam le dictaba.

"¿Ya lo conocías?"

"Sí" susurró Ginny, ahora sí tomando el portafolios. "Gracias, Patty" Suspiró. "Creo que me espera un largo viaje"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Ginny volvió a mirar a Draco, quien ahora se reía de algo que la señorita Rodríguez estaba diciendo.

"Olvídalo"

"Buena suerte"

"La necesitaré"

Subió al bus detrás de Miriam. Ahora con ellos arriba parecía mucho más pequeño. Miriam le indicó que la cama de arriba del camarote de la derecha era suya, mientras Sunshine corría hasta su propia habitación. La señorita Rodríguez los despidió desde afuera junto a Patty cuando el bus comenzó a moverse, abandonando el patio del edificio de Magic Records. Ginny iba sentada mirando por la ventana junto a Miriam, la que iba viendo los folletos de los lugares tanto mágicos como muggles de interés turístico para visitar y así expandir el conocimiento de Sunshine. Si no iba a aprender matemáticas en toda su vida al menos se tendría que hacer experta en geografía territorial. Junto al folleto de San Francisco tenía un par de hojas donde con una vuelapluma iba haciendo apuntes. Draco se había metido a su camarote y dormido allí; el largo viaje en translador no le había sentado nada bien y por ningún motivo se hubiera subido a un avión lleno de muggles.

Para Ginny -al ir avanzando por la ciudad- recordó que Estados Unidos era la realización de muchos de sus sueños infantiles: independencia, modernidad y una extremada cantidad de sol que en Londres con suerte y se veía. Cuando decidió escapar de Gran Bretaña seis meses atrás no lo había pensado dos veces. Y California, con su historia y su mezcla de inmigrantes más sus oportunidades de trabajo, era el estado perfecto. Qué hablar de San Diego. Había comenzado trabajando de cajera en una heladería, de la cual vivía en el tercer piso del mismo edificio hasta que un día conoció a Elisa Gambert, la bruja que la recomendaría en Magic Records por la increíble atención que les daba a sus hijos y la dedicación que le ponía al cuidado de su casa las noches que ofició de nana allí. Apenas una semana después que Ginny entrara a la compañía, Elisa que era contratista había muerto a sus cortos 36 años de edad por una falla cardiaca congénita, y el padre se tuvo que quedar a cargo solo de sus pequeños hijos, de 6 y 4 años, respectivamente. Desde entonces Ginny siguió visitándolos de vez en cuando. Ahora lamentaba no haberse despedido de ellos.

"Chofer, pare aquí" indicó Miriam después de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la parte delantera del bus, el que frenó bruscamente.

Draco asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas exteriores de su camarote y miró hacia delante, al igual que todos. Las puertas se abrieron y Miriam se bajó.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Ginny, mirando por la ventana.

Afuera, junto a la entrada de un estudio de televisión, Miriam Wallow conversaba con un hombre calvo y lentes de color celeste, vestido con pantalones café y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho. Luego sacó sus papeles y se los hizo firmar.

"Es Ed, mi estilista" respondió la voz de Sunshine, saliendo de su habitación con una radiante sonrisa. Corrió hacia delante y también salió del bus.

Ginny se apresuró a mirar por la ventana para ver a la muchacha lanzarse a los brazos del calvo. Miriam guardó sus papeles, les dijo algo y se regresó al bus. Segundos más tarde Sunshine y Ed también subían, llevando un par de grandes maletas hasta la habitación de la primera.

"Ed, ese es tu camarote" dijo Miriam, indicándole el que estaba bajo Draco. Luego subió la vista. "Él es Edward Swann, se encarga de la imagen de Sunshine en los recitales" terminó mirando a Ginny.

Ed los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó frente al puesto de Ginny. Draco volvió a meterse tras sus cortinas y no volvió a salir. Miriam le entregó un teléfono celular y le entregó algunos folletos a Ginny, indicándole la tarea de reservar en los dos últimos lugares que faltaban de la lista en la primera parada.

Media hora después y en plena carretera interurbana Ginny transcribía parte de un prospecto, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que la ex de Potter. Ahora comprendo por qué me ofreció tanto sólo por un estúpido tour..."

Ginny levantó la cabeza y soltó la pluma. Draco se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella, casi aprisionándola contra la pared.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?"

"Saber cómo terminaste aquí, eso es todo"

Ella tomó aire y volvió a tomar su pluma, ignorándolo completamente. Sunshine, Ed y Miriam estaban encerrados en la pieza de la chica, por lo que en ese sector estaban solos.

"¿Tan malo fue lo que pasó, Weasley?"

"Mira, Malfoy" Dejó de escribir y lo encaró. "No es gracioso y no estoy de humor, tampoco"

"No, si de eso me di cuenta" Sonrió.

Y por primera vez, Ginny comprendió parte del encanto que él tenía sobre otras chicas. Era que no, si cada año en el ranking de 'prince charming' (príncipe encantador) en las revistas del corazón en algún puesto salía su nombre. No es que Ginny fuera adicta a ese tipo de revistas, pero si su casi-marido aparecía en alguna parte, la revista se iba a la montaña de colección, mal que mal ella llegó a ser su fan número uno...

"Déjame en paz, sí?"

Él se encogió de hombros y se levantó, prácticamente escapando de la mirada asesina de la pelirroja, caminando de espaldas hasta la otra pared del bus. Se giró a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que se iba moviendo rápido, desapareciendo hacia atrás a medida que avanzaba por la poblada carretera interurbana.

¿Qué le habría motivado a acercarse a ella? En verdad no le interesaba echarle una ojeada a los folletos sobre Las Vegas encima de la mesa... O podría ser que el viajecito de 45 minutos en translador a través del Atlántico y medio Estados Unidos había logrado confundirlo. O gripe, gripe norteamericana, que uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban en Londres (y que no estaban presos, en realidad) dijo que le daba a todos los magos ingleses que viajaban por primera vez a América. Aunque no fuese su primer viaje a estas tierras, sólo el tercero. Ya había estado hace un par de años en una misión, y de niño acompañado de sus padres visitó Orlando. Tal vez esa gripe daba sólo en época estival...

Miriam Wallow salió de la habitación de Sunshine y se dirigió a ellos, después de carraspear un par de veces.

"Este tramo es bastante largo. Vamos a Los Angeles para una presentación mañana a las 9 en Jardín de Hadas, al aire libre. Los bailarines y el equipo de sonido ya están allá, pues irán siempre unas horas adelante por cualquier situación desfavorable que pueda ocurrir"

Ed salió de la habitación con uno de sus maletines metálicos en la mano, que metió bajo su cama en unos cajones destinados a esa función. Luego se volteó hacia Ginny.

"Sunshine quiere hablar contigo" le indicó muy serio.

Ginny abrió bastante los ojos, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos. Tuvo algo así como un arrebato de miedo, de nivel muy bajo. Asintió cortés y se dirigió al fondo del bus. Al entrar y antes de cerrar la puerta por dentro como le indicara Sunshine, vio cómo Miriam Wallow se acercaba caminando a Draco acompañada de un extraño movimiento de caderas.

"Vieja loca" murmuró un segundo antes de encarar a Sunshine.

"Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que la vi" comentó la joven con una sonrisa infantil en los labios lila galáctico. "Pero con el tiempo aprendes a quererla. Hola, Ginevra" saludó.

"Hola... y lo siento. Por favor llámame Ginny..." Intentó también una sonrisa.

"Sólo si tú me llamas Sun. Siéntate..." Le indicó un largo asiento junto a una ventana, que estaba particularmente tibio. "¿Así que nueva asistente, eh?. ¿Como qué edad tienes?"

"Veinte" respondió Ginny en un susurro. ¿Por qué una niñita lograba intimidarla? De verdad que Sunshine tenía un desplante impresionante.

"¡Cuatro más que yo! Genial" exclamó. Ginny alzó una ceja. "Perdona, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente mayor, ya sabes... Lo más cercano son mis bailarines, pero ellos son mayores que tú. ¿Y eres nacida y criada en Gran Bretaña?" Ginny asintió. "Gracioso. Amo tu acento. Cuéntame de ti..."

Así pasaron un par de horas más. La chica Weasley le contó resumidamente acerca de su tierna infancia, el colegio y los amigos, omitiendo claro ciertas partes que sólo le provocaría dolor recordar. Más tarde Sunshine le contó la suya y así supo sobre una madre que por un cáncer perdió muy pequeña -le recordó a los hijos de la señora Gambert-, un padre productor y compositor que le había regalado su primera guitarra a los 7 años después de que aprendiera con una heredada que le quedaba demasiado grande, su paso por sellos independientes y escuelas privadas y, finalmente, el primer álbum a los 14 y ahora el segundo y la primera gira a los 16.

"¿Y te sigue gustando vivir así?" preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

"Amo mi vida. Si no me gustara... Vaya, hace un buen rato la hubiera abandonado"

"¿Cero presión?"

"Costaría. No digo que no... pero costaría y el costo tendría que valer la pena. Dime" cambió de tema. "Tú, conoces al chico este de afuera?"

"¿A Malfoy?" Lanzó una carcajada. "Mmm, no. No lo conozco"

Era mejor mentir, no tenía por qué quitarle el 'placer' de conocer a Draco ella sola sin prejuicios.

"¿Y por qué te ríes?" se intrigó.

"Nada, nada"

"Bueno, va. Llámalo, dile que venga, así conversamos todos"

Si Ginny hubiera estado comiendo en ese momento, de seguro se habría atorado. Sunshine se levantó y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la voz de Ginny la detuvo.

"¿Por qué no conversas tu sola con él? Miriam me va a regañar si sigo aquí, ya sabes, perdiendo el tiempo"

"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo le digo y te aseguro que va a entender"

"De verdad, no..."

"No siempre hay que ser tan responsable, Ginny" la cortó, y abrió la puerta.

Responsabilidad, en casos comunes le sobraba pero ahora justamente la había perdido; mentir no le había servido de nada y al contrario.

"Lástima, ganaste" dijo Sunshine con voz derrotada volviendo a entrar. "Malfoy no quiere venir y Miri te quiere sí o sí afuera" Hizo una mueca de tristeza. "Después hablamos"

Ginny se levantó y salió. Malfoy no estaba a la vista y Ed revisaba unas fotos de un desfile junto a la mesa.

"¡Segundo día y malgastando el tiempo! No sé qué puedo esperar de ti, Weasley" Miriam se encerró con Sunshine.

Ginny volvió a lo suyo, hasta que se hizo de noche. Y en el momento que cerró el portafolios con los prospectos, se empezó a oír una voz suave proveniente de la habitación de Sunshine. Decía algo así:

Si me dices el momento, si me dices el lugar, todo sería perfecto

Pero si dices que nunca más regresarás

¿Cómo crees que yo quedo?

¿Se te hace fácil vivir así, si yo no puedo vivir sin ti?

Te necesito a mi lado o sino no podré resistir

"Canta bien la niña, no puedo negarlo"

Ginny se volteó. De pie en medio del pasillo estaba Draco, que acababa de bajarse de su camarote.

"¿Otra vez tú?" soltó Ginny con desprecio.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme seguido, Weasley. ¿O crees que para mí es un gusto tener que verte la cara de perdedora todo el día?"

Pasó junto a ella sin volver a dirigirle la mirada y abrió el pequeño freezer bajo la encimera, rebosante de comida fresca. Sacó un bol individual con ensalada, un plato hondo sellado con pollo y arroz y una botella de vino blanco. Puso todo en la encimera y con un toque de varita apareció servido -servicios y copa incluidos- en la mesa, frente al puesto de Ginny. Tranquilamente comenzó su cena. Ginny se levantó ciertamente ofendida y guardó el portafolio bajo su camarote. Se dirigió a la parte delantera del bus, parándose junto al conductor y observando la carretera por delante. Cientos de luces de colores se movían velozmente de un lado a otro, mientras de cuando en cuando un letrero verde aparecía sobre la pista.

"¿Falta mucho?"

"Ya casi estamos allí. Hubiéramos llegado un par de horas atrás, pero la jefa quiere todo con calma, por ahora. A ver si dice eso cuando viajemos distancias mayores..."

Ginny asintió mirando por última vez la carretera. Luego regresó al centro del bus. Draco ya iba terminando su cena.

"¿Así que Harry es tu jefe?"

La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera procesarla del todo. Se sonrojó, pero por instinto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, al ver que Draco se detenía y subía la vista hacia ella, tornándola maliciosa.

"¿Todavía te interesa, mosquita? Pues mira qué triste, pero no tengo interés en contestarte"

Volvió a su plato, pero ella lo interrumpió otra vez.

"Era tan predecible tu respuesta, imbécil, ya que es tan obvio que te avergüenzas de ello. ¿Cómo caíste de esa manera, ah? Pensé que nunca dejabas que te mangonearan, menos por tu peor enemigo"

Había dado en el clavo. La punta en la herida. Draco dejó su pollo y la miró con más odio que antes.

"Aparte de considerar un milagro el que 'pienses', estúpida, esos son asuntos que no te conciernen"

"¿Por qué?" Se sentó frente a él, sonriendo cínicamente.

"Tanto como a mí no me concierne lo que pasó entre Potter y tú"

"Pero lo preguntaste"

"Fue sólo una pregunta al azar, nada más. Me agrada ver cómo te duele siquiera pensarlo"

"Sadomasoquista"

"No es el peor adjetivo que me han puesto"

Terminó de comer, en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el ensayo de Sunshine en la habitación del fondo. Al fin, después de desaparecer los desperdicios, volvió a hablar.

"Tienes miedo de tu pasado, Weasley"

Ella levantó una ceja, desconcertada.

"¿Eso es una pregunta?"

"Es una afirmación. Lo peor es que te da pena reconocerlo"

"¿Tú qué sabes?"

"Más de lo que crees y quieres"

"Ni siquiera me conoces..."

"¿Entonces por qué crees conocerme a mí?"

El bus se detuvo y el chofer informó que ya estaban en Los Angeles, junto al lugar donde se realizaría el concierto. Cuando se bajó, Draco dijo:

"Déjame en paz, mocosa"

Y también salió. Ginny iba a seguirlo para responderle que no era una mocosa y que era él quien estaba molestando e iniciando las 'peleas', pero Miriam salió del cuarto de Sunshine y le ordenó que se acostara, que mañana sería un día largo y agotador.

Afuera hacía fresco, claro, era pleno verano y estaban en la costa californiana. El chofer conversaba con un oficial mago y el chofer del otro bus, que transportaba a los bailarines y a la gente de la banda. Más allá y cerca de un 'edificio' oscuro había un par de ellos y Miriam, quien se les acercaba prontamente. Draco sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa y con la varita lo encendió, mirando a su alrededor.

¿En qué había estado pensando Potter? Estaba casi seguro de que Potter sabía lo de Ginny, incluso que ella misma lo había llamado para pedirle un Auror. ¿Pero por qué él?. ¿Que acaso Potter le enviaría una lechuza en algunos días indicándole que la matara -ya que él era el único del piso dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de trabajo sucio y además no sería ninguna molestia eliminar a la Weasley y por el contrario? No, claro que no. Dentro de todo el odio que su ser podría guardar para con ella por haber roto el compromiso poco antes de la boda, Harry era demasiado bueno, demasiado noble y -por qué no agregar- demasiado imbécil para ese tipo de cosas. De no ser así, por qué él?. ¿Habrá pensado que era xenofóbico, o que sabía lo que estos extraños americanos podían llegar a hacer y no quería arriesgar a ninguno de los suyos y a la vez humillarlo a él? Y por último; por qué esa paga tan elevada? Ni Harry tendría un salario así de elevado siendo jefe de los Aurors. Allí había gato encerrado y Draco tenía, sí o sí, que averiguar de qué se trataba.

**SoSoSoS**

Alguien abrió con mucha fuerza la cortina del camarote de Ginny, y al instante la luz que se coló casi la deja ciega.

"Vamos, Weasley, arriba! Afuera ya están ensayando"

"¿Q... quiénes?"

"La banda, los chicos. ¡Y necesito tu ayuda, YA! Levántate de una vez..."

Miriam Wallow le arrebató la sábana, por lo que Ginny se vio obligada a salir de allí. Tomó sus cosas y fue al baño, que por suerte estaba desocupado. Diez minutos más tarde salía lista, así que tomó una tostada de la mesa y con ella en la boca y su portafolio a medio abrir en las manos salió del bus. El sol, su luz y su calor se percibían con mucha más fuerza, y Miriam la llevó hasta la plataforma donde los bailarines realizaban un ensayo.

**Continuará...**

_Espero muchos comentarios y sobretodo sugerencias!_


	3. El incidente en San Francisco

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 3: El incidente en San Francisco**

_Miriam Wallow le arrebató la sábana, por lo que Ginny se vio obligada a salir de allí. Tomó sus cosas y fue al baño, que por suerte estaba desocupado. Diez minutos más tarde salía lista, así que tomó una tostada de la mesa y con ella en la boca y su portafolio a medio abrir en las manos salió del bus. El sol, su luz y su calor se percibían con mucha más fuerza, y Miriam la llevó hasta la plataforma donde los bailarines realizaban un ensayo._

Jardín de Hadas era un lugar mágico, inmarcable para los muggles, donde cada fin de semana magos y brujas se reunían y a la vez traían a sus pequeños hijos al parque de diversiones que un poco más allá del escenario se elevaba. Ahora estaba cerrado y con acceso prohibido hasta las seis de la tarde, tres horas antes del concierto. Ginny miró su reloj: las 8 a.m.

"A ellos, los bailarines y su coreógrafa, consígueles agua o lo que te pidan cuando termine esta canción. Todo lo encuentras en el camión, allá atrás. Ahora te las arreglas sola..."

Fue un día largo, o eso le pareció a todo el mundo. Apenas se quitó el hechizo protector a las 6 p.m. en punto, cientos de fanáticos se apresuraron a encontrar una buena ubicación frente al escenario, muchos de ellos niños -y en esencial niñas- pequeños acompañados de sus progenitores. Ginny y Draco no se habían cruzado -por suerte- en tola la mañana y tarde; Ginny haciendo encargos en cualquier parte menos con la artista y Draco, por el contrario, siempre a pasos de Sunshine y con la varita en mano por algún incidente, en precaución.

A las 8:30 ya había lleno total de las gradas y el centro, y a las 9 una voz en off daba inicio a la primera de muchas presentaciones que Sunshine tendría que dar en ese mes. La música comenzó a sonar, la gente gritó y comenzó el show.

"Weasley, pon los pinceles en su lugar, quieres?"

Ed estaba algo estresado y eso se veía en su cara. Tras bambalinas, Ginny lo ayudaba con el desastre a propósito de maquillar y vestir a todos para la presentación. Luego había que ordenar la ropa de cambio para después de las primeras tres canciones, donde gracias a un simple truco mágico sus trajes cambiarían en medio del baile al instante. Draco se mantenía en uno de los costados del escenario y en comunicación con otros 5 guardias contratados sólo para este show. Después de una hora y media sin incidentes importantes aparte de uno que otro desmayo, terminó. Reunión de pauta en una sala especialmente habilitada para ello, arrojando un balance muy positivo y regreso a los respectivos buses para descansar y partir temprano hacia San Francisco al otro día.

Draco se despertó con el remecer del bus al iniciar la marcha y sólo atinó a sentarse, golpeándose en la cabeza con el techo.

"¡Maldito espacio reducido!" se quejó, saltando hacia el suelo, afirmándose la cabeza.

"Sea más cuidadoso la próxima vez, señor Malfoy. En dos horas estaremos en San Francisco. Espero que esté preparado para su primera misión importante"

"¿Misión?" La miró levantando una ceja. En ese momento se imaginó algo arriesgado, como las misiones en el Ministerio de Magia.

"Sí, al llegar nos acompaña a mí y a Sunshine..."

'El burro primero' pensó Draco.

"...al tour alrededor de la ciudad, donde de verdad tendrá que usar todos sus sentidos para evitar que nos suceda algún accidente"

Su ilusión se quebró y derrumbó al estilo de las series de televisión, claro que él no lo supo. La misión era tan tonta y tan fácil como sacar la varita del cinto, o eso se le ocurrió. Un tour fácil y completamente gratis... qué más podía pedir?

"Lindos pijamas, Malfoy" dijo Ginny al pasar por su lado con una taza de café humeante dirigiéndose a la mesita de la cocina, otra vez repleta de folletos. Un leve rubor subió a las mejillas de Draco, pero él procuró ignorarlo, caminando hacia el baño. Cuando salió ya vestido con esa ropa muggle que detestaba pero estaba obligado a usar, Ginny miraba la TV colgante desde uno de los sillones y de cuando en cuando, se reía. Draco sonrió, pero no cínicamente como estaba acostumbrado, cero ironía: era una sonrisa real, pura. Que al segundo tuvo que borrar.

'¿En qué estoy pensando?'

O la risa era contagiosa o... No. Esto del viaje le afectaba su salud mental. Atravesó hasta el otro sector del bus -los camarotes- e inició una conversación con Ed. Unas horas después se oía en todo el bus:

"Si observan por el sector derecho del bus, hacia fuera, podrán apreciar todo el trayecto por la famosa Golden Gate"

Así que ya estaban en San Francisco. Todos los pasajeros o más bien, convivientes, se apresuraron a ocupar un lugar vacío en los ventanales. Estaban entrando al puente colgante más famoso de todo Estados Unidos, rodeados de tráfico vehicular, pero con esa maravillosa sensación de ver el más bello espectáculo. Abajo, el mar y un poco más allá la ciudad en todo su esplendor. La primera visita de casi todos ellos a San Francisco. Obviamente, la más emocionada era Sunshine desde su sector privado: se moría por bajar y conocer la gran ciudad costera.

Al terminar el puente y entrar de lleno al tráfico del sector comercial, volvieron a sus aposentos. Ginny fue a mirar su agenda; el concierto estaba programado para las 10 en punto en un gimnasio en Cape Town, un sector exclusivo de la comunidad mágica. Ahora el chofer se supone los haría bajar en algún lugar de Market Street para encontrarse con el guía y comenzar el recorrido. Y justamente en ese momento el bus frenó.

"Bien. Bajen, bajen, bajen" dijo Miriam en cuanto Sunshine salió de la pieza vestida de pies a cabeza de color anaranjado fuerte, muy veraniego. "Edward" Se dirigió al hombre. "tú sigues en el bus y vas a arreglar a los bailarines que ya están ensayando en Cape Town. Ginevra" La miró. "te quiero con el celular encendido y disponible cada segundo, vas con ellos. Sunshine: perfecta. Y Draco" Lo miró, ceñuda. "esconde mejor esa varita, hombre"

Los tres salieron del bus. Ginny los miró desde una ventana bastante triste. Le habría encantado ir con ellos en el tour. Afuera, un joven apuesto con una camiseta y una mochila con el logo Meet America Inc en ellos, les sonrió y se los llevó, mientras el bus echaba a andar y desaparecía.

"¿Te gusta, verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

Ginny se despegó de la ventana y se volteó mirando extrañadísima a Ed.

"El chico"

"¿Qué chico, el guía?"

"No, el Auror"

'Asco' fue la primera reacción de ella al resolver de quién hablaba el estilista. Ni siquiera se le había podido pasar por la mente esa posibilidad.

"La verdad, no es bueno que ande sacando conclusiones apresuradas, caballero"

Y al parecer, por la cara que le puso Ginny, él entendió que se había equivocado, pues se volteó y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta alrededor de 10 minutos después, cuando el bus se detuvo y se bajaron, teniendo que entrar al gimnasio y luego a camarines.

"Niña, qué tal eres maquillando?"

**SoSoSoS**

Sunshine caminaba -o corría- varios metros por delante de ellos a lo largo de la repleta Market Street, mientras el guía les iba contando resumidamente parte de la historia de la ciudad y de los primeros intentos de magos por vivir allí, charla que más bien iba dirigida a Miriam, pues Draco vigilaba con la cabeza en alto cada paso de la jovencita, pensando en qué clase de peligros podrían llegar a acecharla en una tonta calle muggle, riéndose a veces de sí mismo por sus ocurrencias.

"Bueno, ahora tomamos esta calle lateral, que nos lleva directamente a la segunda parada. ¿Les suena China Town?"

**SoSoSoS**

Sí, a Ginny la habían puesto a maquillar a los bailarines, más bien dicho, cerciorarse de que se vieran perfectos y retocándolos en caso necesario. Hasta que confundió los labiales rosa coral #12 y rosa crema #17, y Ed se vio obligado a sacarla del camarín. Afuera, tomó uno de los vasos de agua que había sobre una mesa y se lo bebió de un trago, suspirando al devolver el vaso a su lugar. Pero algo, o alguien, llamó su atención. Un bailarín que estaba sentado solo en las gradas, completamente alejado de sus compañeros, bebiendo de una petaca. Se acercó a él despacio, hasta que él se percató de que ella lo observaba e, inútilmente, intentó esconder lo que bebía. Ginny subió a las gradas hasta la altura que él estaba y para no hacerlo público, susurró:

"¿Qué era eso que te estabas bebiendo?"

El chico se la quedó mirando fingiendo ser inocente. ¡Vamos, que a duras penas tenía un par de años más que ella!

"¿Eres la asistente de Miriam?"

"Responde tú primero, yo te pregunté antes"

Él puso los ojos en blanco y luego la miró, con cara de hastiado, sacando la petaca y pasándosela. Ginny la destapó y volteó ligera sobre su otra mano, dejando escapar un par de gotitas de un viscoso líquido azul, que olfateó.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una poción" Alzó las cejas.

"¿Pero cuál?"

"Calórico"

No la conocía, así que se sentó sin previo aviso junto a él y sacó su varita. Él puso una cara de susto máximo, pero Ginny sólo la agitó dos veces en el aire haciendo aparecer un pergamino frente a ella, que tomó y leyó, hasta encontrarlo.

_Calórico o poción energizante máxima: Prohibida hace años por la asociación de deportistas mágicos americanos, ADEMA -su sigla-, es un brebaje azul claro espeso hecho con el fin de llevar al máximo las condiciones físicas del deportista produciendo un daño al largo plazo, como adicción._

"¿Tienes alguna autorización para esto?" El chico negó. "Entonces sabes que te puedo acusar por esto? El calórico está en la lista de medicamentos prohibidos..." Con otra sacudida de la varita hizo desaparecer el pergamino.

"Pero no se lo digas a Miriam, por favor. Otros manager permiten que lo beba, pero ella es terrible"

"¿Y por qué lo haces?"

"Porque tengo una lesión de hace dos meses en la espalda" Se la apuntó. "Es congénito, aparece por periodos y ahora es uno de ellos"

"¿Le dijiste a..."

"No. Miriam me sacaría y me reemplazaría. Me he esforzado un mundo para estar aquí y no quiero perder mi trabajo por una idiotez..."

Ginny negó con la cabeza, pero entendió. Uno podía sacrificarlo todo por el trabajo, o casi -de hecho ella misma había aceptado estar con Malfoy todo el mes, y si eso no era sacrificio...-, y en ese caso el chico era bastante noble.

"No le dirás, verdad?" le rogó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eric"

"Bien, Eric. No, no le diré, pero ten cuidado con estas pociones..."

"Sí, lo sé. Gracias de todos modos, señorita..."

"Weasley"

"Señorita W, gracias"

Hizo una reverencia bastante graciosa y saltó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros y compañeras. Casi al instante el móvil de Ginny sonó. Era Miriam.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Fue su pregunta inmediata.

"B... bien" respondió, algo asustada por la actitud agresiva de su superiora. "Los bailarines ya están maquillados y el escenario está siendo arreglado"

"¿Y el público?"

"¿El público?"

"¡Merlín, niña! Tienes que regular la cantidad de público esperando afuera, que todos tengan su entrada y que haya alguien que se asegure de que nadie entre con varita ni objetos muggles o mágicos no autorizados"

"¿Acaso no hay gente especialmente contratada para esos propósitos?"

"Tú, en reemplazo mío, tienes que cerciorarte de que no falte nadie de ese equipo y se estén cumpliendo las normas para los trabajadores"

"¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes?"

"¿No tienes ni siquiera claro tu trabajo? No pretendas, entonces, llegar así a alguna parte en tu vida, niña. Estamos allá en una hora más" Colgó.

"Arpía"

Ginny dio una patada en el suelo, se bajó de las gradas y caminó hasta la entrada del recinto. ¿Cómo pretendía esa mujer que ella adivinara todo lo que había que hacer, si no le enseñó y ni instrucciones le había dejado?

Más tarde todo estaba listo. La gente comenzaba a entrar y ni asomo de Sunshine y compañía; le preocupaba que no hubiese ensayado. Para colmo, una fina lluvia había comenzado a caer y la gente que aún seguía fuera sencillamente y poco a poco se estaba mojando. Ginny envió a algunas personas a lanzar hechizos de aire tibio en la entrada a los que iban pasando o el piso quedaría horriblemente resbaloso y peligroso a la vez, por la cantidad de menores que conformaba el público. Con 10 minutos de retraso llegó Sunshine, entrando por la puerta trasera, seguida de Miriam, Draco y el chofer, en ese orden.

"¡Ginny, no sabes de lo que te perdiste! Fuimos a..."

"Sí, sí, sí, Sunshine. Deja de hablar y concéntrate en tu trabajo. ¡Edward, arregla a esta niñita!"

"¡Va!"

Faltaban 20 minutos para el comienzo del show y Sunshine no estaba del todo lista.

"Recuerda que empiezas con 'Déjalo', sigue 'Una y otra vez' y después 'Tus encantos no funcionan en mi corazón'. Las que siguen las reconocerás por la melodía..."

Sunshine iba repitiendo en voz baja lo que Miriam decía.

"Cierras con 'Transfórmame en otra' y nos vamos. Y que no se te enrede el vestido otra vez, por favor"

"¡Aún te falta rubor, querida, ven acá, estás pálida!"

"Son dos giros en la segunda estrofa, por tu bien ubícate en ese segundo a un costado del escenario"

Draco estaba otra vez en posición, ahora bajo las gradas más cercanas al escenario, con un aparato extraño de comunicaciones que le habían pasado. Definitivamente los magos norteamericanos eran mucho más abiertos a usar aparatos muggles e incorporarlos en su diario vivir, a diferencia de los británicos. Y en realidad, él no se había apostado allí porque así se lo indicaran o resultara más cómodo, sino porque en realidad no quería que Miriam lo encontrara una vez que empezara el show; lo había estado acosando -sí, acosando, o esa impresión tenía él- luego de llegar a China Town. Al parecer a Miriam no le interesaba o ya había visitado ese lugar, porque sólo se preocupó de molestarlo, haciendo bromas con claras alusiones de carácter sexual que sólo se detuvieron una vez que vio lo tarde que era y si no se apresuraban no llegarían a Cape Town a tiempo.

"Comunidad mágica de San Francisco... Ahora con ustedes... ¡Sunshine!"

Se oyeron vítores y gritos. Sunshine se hizo ver y esos gritos aumentaron. Ginny terminó de guardar algunos trajes en un baúl para sentarse sobre él y descansar. Miriam miraba desesperadamente hacia todos lados como si algo se le hubiera perdido, luego fue hacia el guardia que estaba más cercano -junto a la puerta-, le preguntó algo y fue respondida con un alzamiento de hombros. Se acercó a Ginny.

"¿Dónde está el Auror?"

"¿Qué Auror?"

"Malfoy, pues"

"Ah. No sé, no lo he visto desde que llegaron"

"¡Y qué esperas para ir a buscarlo!"

Ginny abrió bastante los ojos, pestañeó dos veces y salió del camarín hasta el pasillo que lo comunicaba con el gimnasio. Siguió hasta llegar al borde mismo del escenario (desde abajo) y buscó con la mirada. No identificó a nadie. Cruzó a través de un público que saltaba y cantaba a la vez hasta llegar a la otra esquina del escenario con un arete menos y el pelo hecho un revoltijo. Volvió a mirar, pero nada. Quizás estaba al fondo del gimnasio, o en la entrada. Para eso tendría que entrar al mar humano otra vez, así que decidió tomar un atajo: por debajo de las gradas. Por poco pasa de largo a Draco.

"¡Hey, aquí estás! Miriam te está buscando"

"No me digas, Weasley" respondió, cansado.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya lo sé"

"¿Por qué no vas a ver qué quiere? De hecho, mira!" le indicó un poco más allá de la salida hacia el público. "¡Ahí está! Aquí vie..."

Pero Draco no la dejó seguir e hizo algo que ni en un millón de años se hubiera atrevido a hacer. La besó.

**Continuará...**

_Hola gente! Muchas gracias por la recepción. Ya debían haberse estado desesperándose por leer este capítulo, xD. A estas alturas no valen las excusas en mi vida. Me parece adecuado aclarar que **todos los lugares muggles que aparecen en este fic existen de verdad**, y que ninguna agencia turística me está pagando para promocionarlos, no. xD. Agradezco a la existencia de la internet, pero si notan algún error sobre algún lugar (los que conocen, claro), sólo avísenme. Y si quieren que cierto lugar o ciudad gringa específica aparezca, también. Espero que comenten, **reviews** y todo eso. Bye._


	4. Reacciones

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 4: Reacciones**

"_¡Hey, aquí estás! Miriam te está buscando"_

"_No me digas, Weasley" respondió, cansado._

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Ya lo sé"_

"_¿Por qué no vas a ver qué quiere? De hecho, mira!" le indicó un poco más allá de la salida hacia el público. "¡Ahí está! Aquí vie..."_

_Pero Draco no la dejó seguir e hizo algo que ni en un millón de años se hubiera atrevido a hacer. La besó._

No un beso de verdad, un forcejeo de labios, una violación de bocas... o el beso más extraño que cualquiera de los dos hubiera dado o recibido en la vida. Miriam pasó junto a ellos y los miró indiscriminadamente por algunos segundos y se regresó a la marea humana, completamente ofuscada. Ahí, Draco la soltó, sin contar con que ella lo abofetearía en la mejilla y luego lo empujaría hacia atrás, casi haciéndolo darse en la cabeza con una viga.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, estás loco o qué?". ¡Cómo te atreves!"

Draco, en un intento desesperado para que no siguiera gritando (aunque tampoco nadie la escucharía, mal que mal el sonido de la canción de Sunshine inundaba cada rincón) sacó su varita y la apuntó con ella.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Esa señora me tiene al borde, y hacer... eso, era la única manera de hacer que se fuera..."

"¡Nos puedes meter en un enorme lío por todo esto!"

"¿Y a quién se lo va a decir?"

"¡Pero puede despe..."

"No, no puede. El contrato, recuerdas? De cualquier manera, si tú no se lo dices a nadie, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Y nadie recordará esto" Miró hacia el público.

"Malfoy..." susurró ella, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Volteó a mirarla.

"¡Me besaste!. ¡ASCO!"

Lo esquivó y se metió en la multitud, con cara de verdad de tener náuseas. Draco guardó lentamente la varita en su bolsillo y miró hacia el lugar por donde Ginny se había ido. Y pensó, que después de todo, no había estado tan mal...

Ginny, mientras tanto, seguía avanzando a través de la gente hasta el sector donde se encontraban los camarines, pensando en lo que había pasado... Si es que había pasado... ¡Y sí había pasado! Qué diablos. ¿Hace cuánto no recibía un beso? Si es que a eso se le podía llamar beso. ¿Era o no era? Tan extraño y tan vulgar, sin sentido, con forcejeo de por medio y de Malfoy!

"¿Ginny, a dónde vas?" Fue la pregunta de Ed que la sacó de sus disparatados pensamientos. La estaba tomando de la muñeca, evitando que cayera por unas escaleras de tres metros hacia abajo. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella lo miró, desconcertada. Hasta que recuperó el habla.

"Sí... estoy bien... pero necesito... un vaso... de agua"

"Y sentarte, porque estás temblando. Ven..."

Ed sacó su varita, apuntó un banco y lo acercó varios metros, hasta quedar junto a una pared. Ginny se sentó y bebió del vaso que él hizo aparecer.

"¿Qué pasó? Miriam llegó tan pálida como tú, gritó un par de cosas y se fue a dormir al bus"

"Pues... pues no sé. Hay... mucha gente afuera. Mucha"

"Es normal un mareo por ser tu primera vez entre el público, supongo. Pero Miriam..."

"No, no sé, sabes? Además, ya estoy bien"

Se puso de pie dejando el vaso sobre el banco y se fue a una esquina del escenario, esperando que el show acabara pronto para poder irse también a descansar y dejar de pensar en idioteces.

Pero no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se daba vueltas en ese duro colchón del pequeño camarote, claro que intentando no pasar de largo y caer de golpe en el pasillo, con dificultad. Por una extraña razón no 'podía' dejar de pensar en Malfoy. Era como si le hubiera hechizado al momento -al maldito momento- en que se le ocurrió unir sus labios a los de ella. 'Esos sabrosos labios rosa'. Y no! En qué estaba pensando! 'Ese asqueroso, horrible, maldito, cínico y mentiroso de Draco Malfoy', el que, de alguna forma, le había regalado -por qué no decirlo- el mejor beso 'a la fuerza' que había recibido en toda su vida. Y si era un beso rápido, sin acción bucal o lingual, se 'derretía' al sólo imaginarse cómo sería un beso 'de verdad', recíproco y mucho más duradero con él. Pero no, luego aparecía su cara, su palidez, sus ojos grisáceos, su cabello rubio platinado. Era Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Una y otra vez, el odioso de Malfoy. Y no había vuelta que darle. Aunque su mismo casi esposo Harry Potter le había demostrado que no se podía dejar llevar por las apariencias. Ni que el susodicho fuera Superman.

Y Draco tampoco podía caer en sueño. Había puesto su almohada sobre, bajo y a los costados de su cabeza, pero le incomodaba tanto así que terminó por pasarla a través de las cortinillas y botarla donde cayese. Menos pudo dormir cuando el bus a eso de las 3 de la madrugada comenzó a moverse. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido otra cosa, por qué la había besado? A ella, la repugnante, vendida, violenta, alcurnia e inepta de Ginny Weasley, la que de alguna manera extraña le había agradado 'besar' -si es que a eso se le podía llamar beso- más que a ninguna otra mujer antes. Y no es que haya tenido pocas. Draco se dio una vuelta en la cama, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando el techo a no muchos centímetros de donde estaba, pero otra vez se incomodó y tuvo que ponerse de lado, de cara a la cortinilla, la que con el dedo índice corrió sólo unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para asomar la vista y ver si ocurría algo en el oscuro pasillo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Como una descarga eléctrica tuvo que cerrar la cortina, darse vuelta y dejar que su respiración agitada se calmara un poco. Por dos segundos, dos eternos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron más allá de las sombras, del otro lado del pasillo, en el camarote de enfrente, con los ojos castaños del Ginny, asomados también desde otro resquicio entre cortinilla y pared.

¿Una casualidad, una conexión secreta? Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar cada milímetro de Draco Malfoy de su mente. Tarea difícil, porque al guardar silencio dentro del propio silencio de la noche y la oscuridad, pudo oír claramente su voz en un susurro, diciendo:

"Esto no me puede estar pasando"

Por lo menos, había conseguido dormirse. El sol asomaba una vez más y Miriam gritaba:

"Arriba, arriba! En unos minutos llegamos"

Las Vegas, la mítica ciudad-casino era la siguiente víctima del tour de Sunshine.

"¿Así que esta es la arteria Strip?" preguntó Sunshine, saliendo vestida completamente de blanco desde su habitación.

"Strip, sí, la calle más importante y atiborrada de comercio, casinos y hoteles en Las Vegas" respondió Ginny a la vez que se restregaba los ojos, recordando un folleto.

Sunshine se acercó a una ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Quizás no tenía la gracia de cuando estaba de noche y el neón imperaba, pero la cantidad de enormes edificios e incluso buses tan grandes como ese paseando entre las limusinas lograron sorprenderla. Ginny ya había estado una vez en esta ciudad, hace 7 meses, buscando ideas para la boda-que-no-fue con Luna Lovegood.

Draco salió del baño con el cabello goteando levemente, alzó las cejas y sonrió, diciendo entre dientes:

"Esta ciudad es una de esas pocas a la altura de Draco Malfoy"

"Lo dices por las bailarinas nudistas, debo suponer?" soltó Ginny, dispuesta a recuperar ese 'necesario' odio hacia Draco en vez de imaginar estupideces.

"Al menos son más de lo que tú llegarás a ser algún día, Weasley"

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se encerró en el baño. Por suerte Miriam había desaparecido antes de la discusión, o se le habría tornado extraño que la 'pareja' se lanzara dichos así de hirientes. La que no lo pasó por inadvertido fue Sunshine, quien se giró hacia Draco y le sugirió, sinceramente:

"Deberías tener mejor trato con ella, recuerda que tenemos un mes aquí dentro del que sólo llevamos tres días"

"Es que tú realmente no sabes..."

"¿No sé, qué?"

"Quién es realmente ella"

"Una muy buena ayudante por cierto. Oh, déjame adivinar... ¿una espía de otra disquera? Mira, Auror, como quiera que te llames..."

"Draco Malfoy" farfulló, de mala gana.

"Draco" corrigió ella sin subir el tono. "Creo que es porque eres 'nuevo' en la industria de la música norteamericana, pero en mí gira" enfatizó "nos tratamos con respeto. ¿Ok?"

"Sunny, querida, terminé el vestido. Ven a probártelo" gritó Ed desde la habitación.

"De hecho, ven, quiero tu constructiva opinión en esto" dijo Sunshine, tomando a Draco por el brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el fondo del bus.

Sobre la cama, donde en la esquina estaba sentado Ed, habían dos maravillosos vestidos; uno verde limón sin tirantes y con pequeñas estrellitas en la falda, y el otro azul marino, largo y fino con muchos brillitos que relucían como diamantes. Ese fue el primero que -con un toque de la varita- se probó y con el que Ed aplaudió al ella dar un giro. A Draco no le llamó mayormente la atención y así lo hizo saber. Luego con otro encantamiento el azul volvió a la cama y le apareció puesto el verde. Ahora sí que se lució, pues aquel vestido exponía todo a lo que Sunshine podía sacarle provecho: sus perfectos y bronceados brazos y hombros, y sus largas y tonificadas piernas, a las que Draco se quedó prendido por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos y esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia en la cara, justo en el minuto que Ginny salió del baño y miró hacia la habitación: Sunshine se había dejado la puerta abierta. No lo pensó dos veces, Draco era un caliente, eso que Sunshine tenía 5 años menos, no era tanto, pero a esa edad se notaba. Gracias a Merlín no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Miriam volvió de la parte delantera al segundo que se detuvo el bus.

"Necesito que todos me presten atención"

Ellos giraron su cabeza bruscamente hacia Miriam, y Draco se percató de que Ginny estaba allí, parada muy cerca de ellos y se preguntó hace cuánto tiempo lo había hecho. Pero al instante lo olvidó, por supuesto a él no le importaba.

"El plan para hoy es el siguiente. Primero nos bajamos y tenemos un aburrido tour por el hotel y sus instalaciones. Luego el reconocimiento de lugares. Yo, Sunshine y Draco nos vamos en translador a conocer un poco la parte turística mientras Edward y Ginevra ayudan a preparar el primer show en The Whiskey discotheque y más tarde en el Drop Bar Casino. Entre ambos shows va a haber un descanso en cualquier lugar dentro del resort y después del último show una conferencia de prensa en el salón VIP del hotel y finalmente al restaurante Il Forniano. A las 5 de la madrugada los quiero a todos en el bus para partir hacia Salem. Les recuerdo que no pueden utilizar magia el día de hoy debido a que todas las instalaciones son muggles y ellos andan rondando por aquí, ya que nos conseguimos un buen precio a la altura, es de esta manera. Pues... ¡salgamos!"

Después de ese largo e intenso discurso, Ginny se quedó a esperar que todos salieran y luego salió ella misma, murmurando:

"¿'Conseguimos un buen precio'? Yo le conseguí un buen precio, conozco al dueño..."

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Ed, sorprendiéndola al darse cuenta que la había escuchado.

"Sí, una vez le vendí dos mil kilos de helado en una emergencia en San Diego..."

Ed alzó las cejas, pensando si sería una especie de broma.

Y ya estaban ahí. Un gran letrero rezaba 'Green Valley Ranch Resort & Spa' junto a unas palmeras en un edificio con forma de castillo que obviamente era la entrada al hotel. Miriam, dirigiendo el paso, entró derecho al mostrador donde los esperaba un hombre sonriente.

"¿Usted debe ser Miriam Wallow?"

"Sí" contestó ella, algo brusca, eso sí sin hacer vacilar la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

"Es un gusto conocerla" Se volvió hacia el resto. "Bienvenidos todos a Green Valley..."

'Blah, blah, blah...' pensó Draco, cruzándose de brazos. ¡Qué manera de perder el tiempo!

Y para Ginny también, que ya conocía el lugar. Precisamente ahí planeaba... pasar su luna de miel, y eso de los helados era una mentirita blanca para sacar a Ed de encima; no tenía por qué saber más de lo necesario sobre ella.

"Ahora me gustaría que me acompañaran a ver las instalaciones de este maravilloso centro turístico" Golpeó el mesón dos veces. "Quizá de algún modo pueda convencerlos de pasar la noche aquí y no en un... incómodo bus"

Sunshine soltó una risita a la que el hombre respondió con una mayor, y los invitó a seguirlos por un pasillo. Ginny se negó.

"Disculpe, pero..." Miró a Miriam. "Lo siento, no los voy a acompañar"

"Haz lo que se te plazca, querida. Tú te lo pierdes" respondió Miriam, volviendo a darle la espalda.

"Entonces..." dijo Draco, pasando su mirada de Miriam a Ginny y viceversa. "Entonces yo tampoco iré, Miriam"

Todos lo miraron extrañados, todos excepto Miriam, que su mirada era más bien de furia y que no iba dirigida justamente a él, sino a Ginny.

"Bien" soltó. "Perfecto. Quédense los dos. Pero... pero aténganse a las consecuencias..."

Alzó el mentón y siguió al hombre después de unos segundos, sin mirar atrás. Los otros se limitaron a seguir la marcha.

"¿No tienes suficiente con todo lo que me molestas en el bus para quedarte aquí y seguirme torturando?" dijo de pronto Ginny, cuando no quedaba nadie aparte de ellos y el recepcionista en el hall.

Draco se mostró sorprendido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso tarada? No me quedé aquí porque, oh, según tú, todo el mundo y las acciones de los demás giran en torno tuyo. Tengo algo importante que hacer y no tengo que darte explicaciones, ah?" La miró despectivamente y se giró hacia el mesón de recepción. Tenía que arreglar cuentas con alguien...

Mientras que ella negó con la cabeza, frunció los labios y se fue hacia el lado opuesto: unas butacas y sillones extremadamente elegantes junto a una gran ventana de cortinas blancas y delicadas. Se descolgó el celular del cinto y marcó el número de Magic Records; debía desahogarse con alguien.

Draco tocó la campanilla del mesón, pero no era necesario, el recepcionista ya estaba de pie frente a él.

"Necesito hacer una llamada internacional"

"Por supuesto, señor" Revisó un PC junto a unas carpetas. "¿Ve esas cabinas de allá?" le indicó un sector cercano a una enorme escalera. "Ocupe el número 2. ¿Hacia dónde desea llamar?"

"Al Minis... a Londres" se corrigió, antes de delatarse.

"Código 207. Marque directo. ¿Necesita una guía?"

"No, gracias"

Se dirigió hacia allá mentalizando el número y repitiéndolo en su cabeza. Llegó a la cabina, entró, se aseguró de que la puerta de vidrio estuviera bien cerrada y marcó el número del Ministerio de Magia.

"_Ministerio de Magia, buenos..._" se oyó un bostezo. "_días_?"

Draco se había olvidado completamente de la diferencia horaria, pero no tendría otra oportunidad.

"Por casualidad... ¿Se encontrará Harry Potter por allí?"

"_Oh, sí_" Al parecer la telefonista se alegró. "_Acabo de verlo pasar hace unos minutos por aquí, seguro está en su oficina. Espere unos segundos. ¿Su nombre?_"

"Auror 13.512"

"_Bien_" Se oyó la típica melodía de espera por mucho más tiempo del que él esperaba, hasta que al fin Potter le contestó.

**Continuará...**

_Hola! Bueno, otro capítulo donde no sucede mucho, pero en el próximo se vienen bastantes cosas eh... interesantes xD. Espero que me dejen hartos **comentarios** porque reconózcanlo, están muy flojos(as) para hacerlo. Y mientras menos reviews me lleguen más me voy a demorar en actualizar. No es una amenaza, es un hecho. :P Hasta la próxima._


	5. Bajo el neón de Las Vegas

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 5: Bajo el neón de Las Vegas**

"_Por casualidad... ¿Se encontrará Harry Potter por allí?"_

"_Oh, sí" Al parecer la telefonista se alegró. "Acabo de verlo pasar hace unos minutos por aquí, seguro está en su oficina. Espere unos segundos. ¿Su nombre?"_

"_Auror 13.512"_

"_Bien" Se oyó la típica melodía de espera por mucho más tiempo del que él esperaba, hasta que al fin Potter le contestó._

"_¿Qué problema tienes que llamas a las 5 de la mañana, se te zafó uno? Ah, no, verdad que eres Malfoy_" contestó con ironía.

"¿Y qué demonios crees... Estoy en Nevada, aquí son las 10" respondió, irascible. "Pero ese no es el tema, tramposo. ¿Me pagaste 350 galeones para mantener vigilada a tu ex-novia?" Escuchó como Harry soltaba un bufido. "Y no me vengas a decir que no sabías, pues tengo claro que..."

"_Oye, Malfoy. Escúchame bien, ese no es asunto tuyo_" respondió, dispuesto a no dar ninguna explicación.

"Y si ese no es el asunto..." Debía encontrar la manera de imperturbar a Potter. "¿Un tour, me viste cara de imbécil? Porque no la tengo" se apresuró a agregar, sabiendo lo que Harry podía responder.

"_Ya firmaste un contrato, Malfoy. Ya estás allá. ¿De qué te vale decir todo esto? Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para perder en pequeñeces. Adiós_" colgó, dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

No le había dejado hablar nada. Pero no valía la pena volverlo a llamar para recibir una respuesta similar, quizá ni siquiera le contestaría. Ni qué hablar de una lechuza, no tenía de dónde en pleno territorio muggle y Harry ni se molestaría en leer una carta.

Con nada más que hacer salió de la cabina, se dirigió al mesón y cargó la llamada a la cuenta de Magic Records. Mal que mal ellas dijeron que le pagarían todo...

Mientras tanto Ginny hablaba con Patty, más que cómoda en su sillón. Su cara denotaba angustia. Mucha.

"_Ante todo es tu trabajo, Ginny. ¿Recuerdas por qué lo tomaste?_"

"Intenta siquiera trabajar para Miriam Wallow, Patty. No es lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo. Puede ser la manager más famosa y mejor pagada de América, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero si eres su empleada... Ay de mí. Imagino por qué Teranee no quiere volver a trabajar después del post parto"

"_¡Recién estás empezando!_"

"De hecho, a eso me refería"

"_Bueno, no te puedo dar una solución a eso, es más, ponerle aguante, valor..._" Ginny resopló. "_Y lo otro que me decías..._" Se rió. "_Sería más fácil tener detalles de esta historia, pero como no me quieres decir nada de tu pasado, yo..._"

"Entiendo. No. ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Debo concentrarme en el trabajo, nada más. Gracias por todo, amiga"

"_No hice nada, pero cuando quieras, chica. Y oye, podrías traerme de recuerdo un posavasos del Irish Pub para mi colección?_"

"Es una petición extraña, pero no hoy problema. ¡Adiós!"

Colgó, cerró el celular y sin levantarse miró a Draco, quien trataba de sacar una Coca Cola de una máquina expendedora presionando todos los botones a la vez pero sin meter moneda alguna, y se rió. Levantándose caminó hacia él, sacó un dólar en monedas de $25 de su bolsillo, las puso en la ranura de la máquina, presionó A1 y se oyó el ruidito indicativo de que la lata había caído. Se agachó, la sacó y se la puso en la mano a Draco. Éste no hizo más que mirarla extrañado y levantar el tap, dejando escapar el gas.

"De nada" dijo Ginny, como si nada y agregó: "Me debes un dólar..." justo en el momento que Sunshine y su comitiva salían de un ascensor mirándolos con una expresión acusadora, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

"Ahora vamos a ver qué sucede en The Whiskey y el Casino, cómo están equipados" soltó Miriam, apurando el paso hacia la entrada del hotel. "Y no, nadie puede quedarse" agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, siendo que nadie pensaba hacerlo.

Así pasaron un par de horas: arreglando cosas por aquí, modificando otras por allá. Más bien hacer que le show fuera lo más muggle posible, no querían luego perder tiempo modificando memorias. Después de una comida rápida en una de las tiendas del Green Valley, volvieron al hotel para esperar al guía de Meet America que se llevaría a Sunshine, Miriam y Draco a conocer la ciudad, más que nada las mejores vidrieras de la calle Strip, un viaje en translador hasta la presa Hoover y terminar con una degustación en una de las cafeterías aledañas al río Colorado. Ginny y Ed entonces a maquillar, la misma rutina de los días anteriores, sólo que un poco más elaborada.

Un cuarto para las diez pasó un incidente digno de relatar. Estaba Ginny rematando un enorme peinado para una de las bailarinas cuando los restantes llegaron. Sunshine mojada de pies a cabeza, Miriam regañándola por haberse lanzado al río desde el yate en que lo recorrían. Tiritaba, y Draco -como buen alumno de Pociones que era- se ofreció para prepararle una Pimentoica fuerte, que la haría recuperar el calor y las fuerzas. Fue a buscar un kit al camión de los bailarines, comenzó a prepararla en una improvisada mesa a partir de la base que ya se encontraba lista y casi al momento de finalizarla llegó Miriam cargando un espectacular traje negro de guardia de seguridad.

"Muggle" explicó, extendiéndolo al sujetarlo por los hombros y descolgándolo. "Tienes que usarlo, Malfoy. Ya sabes, las reglas. A no ser..." Miró de reojo a Ginny, quien estaba a sólo un par de metros tomando un café y mirándolos sin discreción alguna. Subió la vos mirándola directamente, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Draco: "No te opones a que lo use, verdad Weasley?"

Ginny abrió exageradamente los ojos, preguntándose qué rayos tenía ella que ver en las decisiones de Draco, y al parecer él pensó lo mismo, porque alzó una ceja, pero al segundo la miró a ella y le hizo señales con las manos para que le siguiera el juego, sin que Miriam lo notara.

"Yo, pues... pues... ¿Por qué debería importarme? No... yo... me da lo mismo... Él... está trabajando"

"Así me gusta" sonrió Miriam, girándose hacia Draco y poniéndole el traje en las manos. "Entonces espero que hagas bien tu trabajo..." Y se marchó.

La expresión de Ginny cambió al instante y se puso de pie hecha un bólido, derramando un poco de café en el piso y mirando a Draco con furia.

"¡Por qué tenías que meterme en tus sucias mentiras, Malfoy?" susurró, cuando Miriam estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

"Porque necesito un cómplice" respondió Draco, sin alterarse. "Y ya estás dentro. Disculpa" Giró la silla hacia la mesa con la poción, que lanzaba grandes humaredas violeta. "Tengo que terminar esto"

"¿Qué pasaría si Harry se enterara de todo?" preguntó Ginny, acercándose a él, diciendo justo lo que pasaba por su mente, sin procesarlo del todo.

Dio una especie de patada en el suelo, haciendo temblar la poción sobre la mesa. Draco giró su vista hacia ella, mirándola sin pestañear a los ojos, que estaban a punto de llorar. Él no se podía imaginar qué clase de miedo o dolor provocaba esa reacción en la pelirroja. Y respondió, con una escondida esperanza de tranquilizarla.

"Esto es una mentira, Weasley, un juego, y él se daría cuenta de eso. Es decir... ¿tú y yo? De ninguna manera. Se reiría, me atrevería a decir. Deberías tú también volver a tu trabajo" le indicó, apuntando a Ed, detrás de ella.

Ginny respiró profundo, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el estilista. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una lágrima se arrancó de su ojo derecho. Y no era por Harry.

Era por Draco.

Porque sentía pena por él y consigo misma. No podía engañarse. Malfoy le estaba recordando, de una forma horrible, lo que era sentirse odiada, humillada y tonta a la vez.

El show, que sólo duró 45 minutos, no tuvo ningún percance y pasó incluso sin pena ni gloria por delante de los ojos de los adolescentes congregados, acostumbrados a otro tipo de espectáculos, tal vez más llamativos visualmente. Sunshine volvió algo decepcionada a los camarines por no haber logrado prender al público como le gustaba. Miriam la tomó con firmeza por los hombros y la llevó a la salida, indicando que irían al spa y que mientras tanto fueran al casino Drop Bar para ir preparando el siguiente show. Hacia allí se dirigieron Ginny, Ed, Draco, los bailarines y el coreógrafo, o al menos eso pretendían. Saliendo de la disco una chica de más o menos 18 años se les acercó corriendo y tocó a Malfoy dos veces en el hombro, haciendo que la comitiva más cercana al rubio se detuviera a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Disculpa? Tú... tú eres el guardia... guardaespaldas de Sunshine... ¿verdad?" Draco asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, sabía... Los vi en el Río Colorado, el... el yate en que andaban es de la empresa de mi papá..."

¿Qué pretendía conseguir esa niña? fue la pregunta que a todos al mismo tiempo se le vino a la mente.

"Y... y yo quería saber..." Respiró profundamente, como armándose de valor. "¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?"

En ese segundo hubieron distintas reacciones. Para los bailarines era una fan más, ninguna sorpresa, así que siguieron su camino saliendo del recinto. Para el coreógrafo era un signo de que cualquiera podía ser reconocido y se quedó observando desde pocos metros por delante, haciendo como que también se iba. Para Ed era un hecho único y comiquísimo, pero aún así decidió seguir adelante. Para Ginny no era más que una acción que inflaría aún más el ego de Draco hasta estallar, y prefirió no mirarlos directamente, pero sí oír lo que la chica decía.

"Para... para Helen... Sí, con 'H'. ¡Gracias!"

Cuando se volvió, la chica guardaba un pedazo de pergamino muy doblado y una pluma amarilla en su bolso, se despedía tímidamente con la mano y desaparecía entre la gente, hacia dentro. Ellos fueron en la dirección contraria. Ginny miró de reojo a Draco, notando un leve rubor sonrosado en sus mejillas, mientras éste miraba al suelo, evitando miradas o procurando no pisar a nadie. Ella se inclinaba por la primera.

La noche estaba estrellada, la luna en lo alto y una clarísima aura amarilla rodeaba la ciudad, difuminando los bordes de las construcciones. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al casino, mostraron sus identificaciones (muggles falsas, por supuesto) y entraron al paraíso de la lujuria mezclada con la codicia. Había filas y filas de máquinas tragamonedas, hacia el fondo se empinaban en un nivel más alto muchas mesas de madera oscura y lustrosa forradas en la superficie con terciopelo fino azul claro, perfectas para jugar los más increíbles juegos de cartas, black jack, ruleta, poker, lo que fuera, y en el fondo de este nivel un escenario pequeño, como para Sunshine y unos 4 bailarines, delante de mesas ocupadas por gente comiendo y charlando.

"Disculpen" Se acercó una mujer alta con traje de dos piezas muy elegante. "¿Son de la comitiva para el show de esta noche?" Asintieron, Draco subiendo al fin la mirada. "Perfecto. Pueden instalarse detrás de esa puerta junto al escenario. ¿La ven? Ahí. ¿Les enviamos café, té, bebidas, tragos?"

Draco iba a responder, pero Ed fue más rápido.

"No, señorita. Gracias. Ya tenemos lo necesario, no se preocupe"

Avanzaron entre la locura de apostar, la comida y las conversaciones, y entraron por la puerta. Dentro ya estaban los bailarines, hablando entre sí.

"¡Los que necesiten retoque haga fila!" gritó Ed, sentándose en un banco junto a una mesa especial con maquillaje.

De pronto, una pregunta cruzó la mente de Draco Malfoy. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero ahora, al ver a Ginny con ese aspecto de cansada y un poco vulnerable, se le volvió a formular en ese verdadero vertedero que era el pensamiento consciente. ¿Por qué Ginny y Harry no habían llegado a casarse?. ¿Acaso a Ginny le habrían llegado con 'la verdad' antes de la boda y quiso cancelar todo sin importarle nadie más que sí misma?. ¿Acaso a él le importaba saberlo? Parecía que sí, porque cuando una hora y media después llegó Sunshine junto a Miriam, él lo seguía pensando. Estaba decidido a preguntarle, aunque ella lo mandara a criar escregutos de cola explosiva a Vietnam. Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y caminó hasta ella, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca Miriam apareció a su lado y le dijo:

"Tienes que disfrazarte... bueno, no, vestirte de muggle y mezclarte entre el público. Siéntate a una mesa o algo así, pero mantén tu varita guardada. Eres un agente encubierto"

Ginny levantó la vista, distraída, al escuchar lo que Miriam decía, pensando que se dirigía a ella, dándose cuenta de que en realidad así no era y que Malfoy estaba parado casi frente a ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando lo hizo.

Draco asintió y fue hasta uno de los baúles, buscando lo que usaría.

"Ahora los dejo con una invitada especial" se oyó que decía una voz amplificada, desde afuera. "Ella viene a darnos una pequeña muestra de su talento" Sunshine se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta que salía directo al escenario. "Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al estilo Drop Bar a... ¡SUNSHINE!"

Se oyeron aplausos y la chica salió, sonriente. Draco ya se había vestido de traje negro con humita y salía por la otra puerta lateral, mientras Miriam le miraba disimuladamente el trasero. Ginny desplegó otra vez su revista de viajes y siguió leyendo, mas no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Veinte minutos después se oyó un alarido por parte del público, tan fuerte que en la salita todos pudieron oírlo perfectamente, agregándole que se cortó la música y Miriam dio un salto en su silla y corrió a una de las puertillas para ver qué ocurría. En menos de un minuto, a través de la puerta que daba al escenario, entraron dos personas sujetando una camilla muggle donde había una tercera, inconsciente.

Ginny se puso de pie y notó que eran Malfoy, un hombre que ella no conocía y en la camilla un chico vestido coloridamente. Era uno de los bailarines de Sunshine. Era Eric, el chico que ella misma había encubierto por tomar una poción prohibida por la asociación de deportistas el día anterior en San Francisco. Ahora yacía sin moverse, mientras los otros lo dejaban en el suelo e intentaban reanimarlo mediante hechizos. Entre tanto, en el escenario Sunshine pedía disculpas por el micrófono y prometía reiniciar la canción y tocar una última más, dejando en evidencia su asombrante manejo de las situaciones frente a los problemas.

"Marca el 8 de tu celular" le indicó Miriam, acercándose a Ginny. Ésta siguió la orden, preguntándose qué más debería hacer.

Dos segundos después, dos sanadores aparecieron silenciosamente de la nada junto a la camilla, la tomaron uno por cada lado y volvieron a desaparecer.

"¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó Ginny al tipo que había ayudado a Draco a traer la camilla.

"Se desplomó en medio de la coreografía, sin señal de que lo atacaran..." empezó.

"Ve y explica en el hospital esto mismo, a ellos les será más útil para averiguar lo que pasó" le dijo Miriam, interrumpiéndolo. "Yo también voy. Ginevra" la miró "cuando termine Sunshine dile lo que te pregunte y luego llévala a dormir al bus, que está justo fuera del casino. Después..." Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperada. "Simplemente hagan lo que estaba programado, pero antes cancela la conferencia de prensa sin posible reubicación de fecha" Y se desapareció, casi a la vez que el chico.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna posible explicación extra. Ed le devolvió la mirada, alzando los hombros. Draco volvió a salir por la puerta, dispuesto a retomar su trabajo. Ginny sacó una papeleta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y buscó el número de la gerencia del Resort, para marcarlo en el celular.

Cerca de 10 minutos más duró la presentación. Cesó la música, se oyeron aplausos y eufóricos vítores. Sunshine entró corriendo en la sala, seguida de inmediato por los otros bailarines.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"¿Dónde está Eric?" preguntó una bailarina.

"¿Y Miriam, a dónde se fue?" volvió a preguntar Sunshine al percatarse de la ausencia de ésta, dirigiéndose a Ginny.

"Bueno, bueno, escúchenme todos" dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, haciéndose oír. Cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. Al final, Sunshine pegó un salto.

"¿A qué hora van a volver?"

"Eso no lo sé. Ahora deben ir todos a su respectivo bus a dormir"

"Pero..."

"Vámonos, Sun" La tomó de un brazo con cuidado y se desapareció junto a ella, apareciendo dentro del bus, que estaba a oscuras.

"¡El día de hoy fue un desastre!" exclamó Sunshine, cuando Ginny sacó su varita y encendió las luces.

"En teoría, sí... Pero aún nos quedan bastantes shows por delante. Te quedan, quiero decir" se corrigió. "No te puedes echar a morir porque... oh, un día salió mal"

"Sí, tienes razón" La miró, mordiéndose un labio. "Quiero hablar con mi papá"

"Toma" Se descolgó el celular y se lo pasó. "Mañana me lo devuelves" Apremió a Sunshine para que entrara en su habitación del fondo justo en el momento en que afuera golpeaban una ventana del bus, así que caminó hasta la puerta y presionó un botón junto a ella, haciendo que se abriera. Ed y Draco entraron.

"Los del otro bus" Se refería a los bailarines y su coreógrafo, más otros asistentes de producción menores. "van a ir al restaurante italiano" dijo Ed, acercándose a los cajones bajo el camarote, sacando su pijama. "Yo pienso que una comida tan pesada como la pasta cae mal en la noche, así que me voy a acostar"

"Bien..."

"¿Sunshine está...?"

"En su habitación, no creo que salga"

"Está bien. ¿Vas a ir al restaurante?"

"Mmm... No" Recordó lo que Patty le había pedido esa mañana. "Voy a otro lugar, tengo algo que hacer"

"Ok" Se levantó y se metió al baño.

Draco no se había movido, seguía parado junto a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Ginny lo miró y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. No podía negar que el rubio se veía bien de smoking.

"Al Irish Pub"

"¿A emborracharte?" Se rió, cínico.

"Quiero un posavasos, pero sí, talvez lo haga..." Le lanzó una mirada asesina al pasar delante de él y salir por la puerta abierta.

"Uhm, espera" Ginny se detuvo y Draco salió del bus saltando el escalón, luego cerró la puerta. "Voy contigo"

"¿Quién te invitó?"

"Si vas a quedar ebria es un espectáculo que no puedo perderme" afirmó, pensando: 'y quizás así pueda preguntarle lo que quiero saber'.

"Ah, perfecto" susurró, irónica.

"Incluso pueda que me apiade de ti y te pague la cuenta"

"¿Con la plata de Miriam, querrás decir?"

"Sí, probablemente con su dinero"

"Entonces no me importa..."

Caminaron lado a lado sin mirarse y con las manos en los bolsillos por unos minutos. A pesar de ser pasada la medianoche había muchísimo movimiento por todo el sector. Gente muy elegante, nadie conocido. Pasaron de largo Il Forniano donde con un rápido vistazo notaron que el resto del 'equipo' estaba allí, ocupando algunas mesas puestas juntas especialmente para ellos. Llegaron a otro sector donde se encontraban un par de bares y otra disco. Ginny distinguió el Irish Pub por el enorme trébol verde que parpadeaba sobre aquel negocio sin vitrina. Entraron por una estrecha puerta -verde también- y dieron en un bar lleno, o en otras palabras a rebosar de gente, donde las conversaciones se mezclaban con música tradicional irlandesa y el sonido de los vasos al brindar. Ocuparon una mesa cerca de la barra y una muchacha se les acercó a tomar la orden. Ginny posó sus ojos en la mesa vacía salvo por un servilletero y se dio cuenta de que el posavasos no le saldría gratis. Pronto subió la vista a la chica, que esperaba paciente.

"¿Necesitan una carta?" Se las extendió.

"Sí, gra..." Draco extendió la mano para tomar una, pero la voz de Ginny lo detuvo.

"No. Queremos dos especiales de la casa"

"¿Tamaño?"

"El más grande"

"Está bien. Con permiso"

Ginny comenzó a tamborilear con las uñas sobre la superficie de la mesa mirando a Draco fijamente, con la misma sonrisa que él solía poner cuando estaba especialmente complacido con algo.

"¿Qué te da el derecho a pedir por mí?"

"El mismo que a ti por seguirme hasta aquí"

Draco emitió un gruñido.

"¿Qué es el especial de la casa, en todo caso?"

"Cerveza" fue la escueta respuesta de Ginny, quien entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que llegó el pedido.

"Dos Guinness Stout tamaño grande" anunció la mesera, poniéndolos sobre la mesa con sus respectivos posavasos.

"Gracias" susurraron los dos a la vez que la chica se iba. Ginny se tomó un tercio del jarro, sin mirar a Draco.

"¿Negra?"

"Es la típica de Irlanda. No esperabas que fuera verde (n. de la a.: verdad, Ale? xD), o sí?" Tomó otro poco.

"Supongo"

La probó. Era amarga, inusualmente más amarga que una cerveza normal. Y quizás, un poco más fuerte. Tomó un poco de aire. ¿Estaría Ginny dispuesta a responder la pregunta, o aún debía esperar un poco?

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?. ¿Por qué llegaste a Estados Unidos?"

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Miró a Ginny, quien ya llevaba menos de la mitad del jarro. Y era un jarro grande.

"Porque... Estoy en una misión del Ministerio, recuerdas? Ustedes me contrataron"

"Sí, lo sé, pero... ¿por qué tú?"

"Pues..."

"No sé si me explico. Allá eres Auror... Y ciertamente xenofóbico"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Oh, por Merlín, eres Draco Malfoy, no? Eso eres tú" Se terminó el jarro y golpeó la mesa dos veces, cosa que la mesera viniera rápido. Draco apenas llevaba unos cuantos sorbos.

"¿Sí?"

"Retire esto, por favor. Tráigame un Tequila Sunrise... No, mejor un Margarita..."

**Continuará...**

_No me encuentro emocionalmente estable en este momento como para poner un gran discurso. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Gracias!_


	6. Una versión ebria de los hechos

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 6: Una versión ebria de los hechos**

"_¿Por qué viniste aquí?. ¿Por qué llegaste a Estados Unidos?"_

_La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Miró a Ginny, quien ya llevaba menos de la mitad del jarro. Y era un jarro grande._

"_Porque... Estoy en una misión del Ministerio, recuerdas? Ustedes me contrataron"_

"_Sí, lo sé, pero... ¿por qué tú?"_

"_Pues..."_

"_No sé si me explico. Allá eres Auror... Y ciertamente xenofóbico"_

"_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"_

"_Oh, por Merlín, eres Draco Malfoy, no? Eso eres tú" Se terminó el jarro y golpeó la mesa dos veces, cosa que la mesera viniera rápido. Draco apenas llevaba unos cuantos sorbos._

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Retire esto, por favor. Tráigame un Tequila Sunrise... No, mejor un Margarita..."_

"Es una de nuestras especialidades"

"Entonces, qué espera? Gracias" Le sonrió, cuando la mesera tomó el jarrón vacío. Pero cuando iba a tomar también el posavasos, agregó, casi gritando: "¡No, eso no! Voy a usar el mismo, no se moleste" Terminó, tomándolo y regresándolo a su lugar. Draco se apresuró a contestar la pregunta.

"Me ofrecieron una buena cantidad para venir, además de un ascenso. Y no, no soy xenofóbico" aclaró.

"Me parece genial. Al parecer estamos aquí por el mismo propósito: escalar en el muro burocrático"

"Su Margarita" interrumpió la mesera.

"Gracias. En fin..." Volvió a mirar a Draco. "Pareciera que lo disfrutaras"

"¿La cerveza?" Bebió hasta la mitad.

"No, el trabajo" Le dio un sorbo al trago. "Uy, esto está fuerte"

"¿Qué esperabas? Es alcohol al fin y al cabo"

"Sí, puede ser" Miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Puede ser?"

Ginny lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a beber. Como siempre. Estuvieron un rato así, bebiendo, sin hablar, no escuchando la música, escuchando sus propios pensamientos, los que se remecían -en el caso de ella- con cada sorbo. Draco terminó, Ginny levantó la vista hacia la mesera, encontrando sus ojos de inmediato. Ésta no tuvo ni que preguntar. Preparó otro Margarita y se lo llevó a Draco, cambiándoselo por el jarro de cerveza.

"¿No extrañas Inglaterra?" preguntó Draco, después de un rato, para entrar de una vez en el tema.

"¿Inglaterra? No. ¿Qué tengo que extrañar? Ya estoy grande. Y apenas llevo medio año aquí"

"¿Amigos, familia?"

"¿Los amigos? Uno va haciendo nuevos. La familia... sé que están bien"

El pasado. No se puede olvidar el pasado. Pero hay que intentarlo. Porque familia, amigos, todo la llevaba a recordar una infelicidad que no merecía. Todo estaba estrechamente relacionado. No se le podía no haber ocurrido casarse con el mejor amigo de su hermano, el hijo adoptivo de su mamá y el hermano adoptivo de una de sus mejores amigas. Menos con el amante de alguna otra. Menos.

"¿Puedes acostumbrarte a vivir aquí?"

"¿Cómo?" Salió de su trance. "Ah, no, ya me acostumbré. Es fácil. Deberías intentarlo"

Otra vez decía algo sin querer. ¿Debería él intentarlo? Dios, no lo quería ni cerca... Bebió para olvidar su imprudencia.

"¿Aquí, cuando puedo extorsionar a mucho más gente en Gran Bretaña para recuperar el esplendor de mi apellido? No, gracias. Aquí... tendría que empezar de cero. En el Ministerio llevo algo de trecho avanzado"

Siguieron bebiendo hasta que se acabó y tuvieron que pedir otra ronda. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de irse pronto de allí.

"¿Qué opinas de Sunshine?" preguntó Ginny.

"Oh, apenas la conocí hace un par de días y la mayor parte del tiempo ni la veo, pero..."

Así siguió la conversación. Pregunta tras pregunta, vaso tras vaso. El tema después de dos horas ya se había desviado bastante de lo cotidiano, con temas inútiles de esos que hablas con amigos de toda la vida porque ya no hay más que contarse. Pero aquí pasaba algo diferente, y luego de la quinta ronda de Margaritas Draco supo que era el momento para preguntarle a una bastante ebria Ginny la tan ansiada pregunta. A él mismo se le había subido un poco el alcohol al cerebro, no lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar su propósito.

"Hey..." Tambaleó el vaso en su mano, haciendo que su contenido se balanceara peligrosamente de un lado a otro. "¿Se puede saber... qué pasó con Harry?"

"¿Con quién?" Alzó las cejas, y en dos segundos recordó. "Ah, Harry..." Puso cara pensativa y negó con la cabeza. "No, lo siento, no puede saberse..."

"¿Por qué?" No estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

"Porque él hizo una cosa mala, sí. Horrible" Lo miraba con aprensión.

"Horrible es una palabra amplia"

"Pésimo. Ese tipo de cosas que no se le hacen a las personas que amas, menos con tu futura esposa. Bueno, ahora entro en duda si realmente él me quería"

Entonces... ¿ella lo sabía?. ¿Ella sabía lo que él había visto una noche, en la barra de un hotel en Inglaterra, a eso de las 3 a.m.?

"¿Qué es tan malo que no puede saberse siquiera?" Quería escucharlo de su propia boca, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el hombre de esa noche fuera realmente Harry Potter, pero sus amigos así se lo habían confirmado...

Ginny pareció pensarlo. Por un lado, ese era su más preciado secreto, el más temido, el más fuerte. Lo peor de su pasado. Un asunto entre Harry y ella. Por otro, siempre había tenido, sentido esa necesidad profunda de contárselo a alguien, y ahora esa necesidad se había acentuado, quizás hace no mucho, cuando vio a Draco, uno de esos elementos o detalles de del pasado del que se había escapado. Quizás era el alcohol que ahora corría por sus venas. Quizás, sólo porque era Draco. Pero el sólo hecho del que fuera Draco la hacía desconfiar, poniendo en jaque sus sentimientos. ¿Hasta qué límite podía hablar sin estropearlo todo?

"Harry... él..." Tomó aire, acompañándolo de un sorbo del vaso para envalentonarse. "Harry me traicionó..."

"Te traicionó" repitió Draco, acercando su cabeza a ella, como queriendo oírla mejor... o darle más confianza mediante la confidencialidad que se daba al estar así de cerca, ambos.

"Él..." Se tapó los ojos con una mano por un momento, luego bajó esa mano por su cara hasta la barbilla y bajó el tono de voz. "Él me... engañaba"

"¿Te era infiel?"

Sí, había llegado. Lo había logrado. Ginny se veía como en aprietos consigo misma y lo que había visto era verdad.

"No... no sé si lo era... la verdad. A mí me dijeron algo que nunca pude confirmar. Y tuve que cortar... con él por el sólo hecho de que me entró la duda... Y si dudaba de él... no podía ser que nos casáramos así para toda la vida, o sí?"

Draco lo pensó. Y bien podía ser cierto. No podías obtener el sagrado vínculo con una persona en la que no puedes confiar a ciegas. Casarse, al menos en el mundo de los magos, es una unión eterna, una unión que va mucho más allá de firmar unos papeles o de la fe; es una cosa de sangre. Peor cuando tienes hijos, pero eso no iba al caso. Volviendo al tema, lo peor era que Ginny ni siquiera sabía con quién la había engañado Potter.

Era mejor que no llegara a saberlo.

Él no iba a ser tan poco hombre para decirle, aún en algún nivel de estado etílico.

"¿Tú te casarías con alguien en quien dudas, Draco Malfoy?" preguntó Ginny, mirándolo sin pestañear.

"No, cómo crees" respondió, desviando la mirada.

"¿Malfoy?"

Dentro de todo, Ginny tenía un presentimiento. Algo que en más de una ocasión se le había ocurrido, pero ni loca se hubiera atrevido a preguntar. Qué tenía Draco, un eterno soltero. No es que estuviera viejo como para ya tener una pareja, pero con tantas admiradoras en Inglaterra, con tantos reportajes donde él y lo que no se sabía de él aparecían, por qué nunca se le había conocido una pareja, además de esa 'relación' con la perra de Parkinson en el colegio? Draco la miró, como de reojo, y ella pudo notar que se había sonrojado.

"¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?"

"Nada, no importa" Giró su cabeza ya completamente hacia su derecha y levantó la mano, pidiendo otro trago.

Ginny se terminó el suyo al seco e intentó pararse, pero casi se cae de la silla.

"No pidas nada más. Ma...Mariana nos va a retar mañana"

"¿Mariana?. ¿Quién es...?"

"Miriam, Miriam, ella" Le hizo una señal a la mesera, esta vez pidiéndole la cuenta. Ella se acercó a la mesa y les entregó una bandejita plateada con una boleta que llegaba a los US$94. "Agréguelo a la cuenta de Magic Records en el Resort, por favor"

"Para eso debe firmar al pie de la boleta, señorita"

"¿Tiene pluma?" preguntó Ginny, después de tantear desesperada sus bolsillos.

"¿Pluma?" repitió la mesera, extrañada.

"Lápiz... quise decir eso. Lápiz" se corrigió, recordando que era un pub muggle.

"Aquí, tome"

Le pasó un bolígrafo color verde con el logo del pub. Ginny leyó la boleta una vez más y apoyó la punta al comienzo de la línea punteada, marcando un puntito de tinta azul por un par de segundos.

"Esperen..." susurró. "¿Cómo rayos era mi firma?" Miró a Draco, quien puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó el bolígrafo de la mano, rápidamente firmando en la base de la boleta.

"Gracias" sonrió la mesera. Puso la boleta en su bandejita y los vasos sucios en la bandeja más grande que llevaba en la otra mano, pero antes de que también se llevara el posavasos Ginny lo arrastró hasta el borde de la mesa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Atravesaron el local serpenteando entre las mesas donde los comensales tarareaban entusiastamente, y llegaron a la salida. El cielo seguía negro como el carbón y las luces neón destellaban con mucha más fuerza en cada cartel y letrero, dándole un aire surrealista a la calle. Caminaron por 20 minutos con bastante dificultad, pasando locales y locales, en su mayoría discos y más pubs, hasta que la calle acabó dando vista a una gran fuente de agua con bancas y faroles alrededor, lo raro era que había demasiado movimiento para ser tan tarde: un grupo de adolescentes de la edad de Sunshine bebían acostados junto al borde de la fuente mirando las estrellas y conversando en voz muy alta, mientras otros tres chapoteaban sin parar con el agua hasta las rodillas, riéndose descontroladamente. En uno de los bancos una pareja se besaba, en otro yacía acostado un hombre de unos 30 años y en un tercero otro joven dormitaba sobre su codo derecho, con un cigarrillo consumido entre sus dedos.

"Nunca había visto esto" sentenció Draco, mirando a los alborotadores de la noche.

"Chicos ebrios, nada nuevo. Hey, sentémonos aquí un ratito, sí? Me duelen los pies..."

"Estamos lejos del bus, a eso me refería"

"¿Cómo?" Ella ya se había sentado junto al que dormitaba en su brazo.

Draco caminó hasta allí y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, pero no se sentó.

"Creo que nos perdimos"

"Bien..."

Draco miró hacia atrás y vio una discotheque abierta; seguramente de allí habrían salido los chicos. Caminó lento hasta la entrada donde había un guardia, preguntándole qué tan lejos estaban. Luego volvió para contárselo a Ginny, la que al parecer miraba de costado a los adolescentes.

"Ya no estamos en Green Valley Ranch, hay que volver 7 cuadras..."

Pero ella no reaccionó.

"¿Weasley?"

Rodeó el banco. No estaba mirando hacia ninguna parte, se había quedado dormida. Él tomó aire, frustrado. No podía hacer magia delante de tantos muggles -por muy ebrios que estuvieran éstos- para llevarla, así que se sentó a su lado y la golpeó con la punta del dedo en el hombro, para ver que despertara. Al no pasar nada, se enderezó y puso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, apoyándose en el respaldo del banco.

Unos minutos después, también había caído.

Ginny apretó los ojos, una lucecilla roja molestaba al interior de ellos y, cuando los abrió, un potente sol intentó dejarla ciega, misión frustrada en todo caso. Se enderezó lentamente, como lentamente miró hacia el lugar donde momentos antes tenía apoyada la cabeza: el hombro de Draco Malfoy. Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con una mano, no a tiempo para hacer que Draco se moviera volteándose en su mismo sitio, sin inmutarse. Ella, usando la misma mano como visera, observó a su alrededor; unos cuantos pájaros revoloteaban próximos a una gran fuente. En un banco igual al que ella estaba sentada, había un hombre durmiendo. Volvió a mirar al Draco. Un reloj pulsera asomaba bajo la manga del vestón y la camisa. Con cuidado, le arremangó ambas unos cuantos centímetros con tal de ver el plateado reloj. 7:30. ¡7:30!. ¡Se suponía que a las 5 deberían haber llegado al bus! Miró hacia todos lados con tal de que nadie la observara, y nadie lo hacía, entonces procedió a zarandear a Draco por los hombros con muy poca delicadeza.

"¡Malfoy, arriba!. ¡Miriam debe estar esperando enloquecida en el bus!"

Draco despegó los ojos con tedio y emitió un bostezo, antes de enfocar su vista en Ginny, con el ceño fruncido.

"No me mires con esa cara. ¡Nos tenemos que ir!" Lo tomó de un brazo e intentó levantarlo, poniéndose de pie ella misma al paso, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien y tuvo que soltarlo y volver a sentarse. "¡Ay!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Miró su reloj tal como lo había hecho Ginny, y sus ojos se desorbitaron. "¡Teníamos que..."

"¡Sí, lo sé, idiota!" Tenía dos dedos entre una ceja y el pelo, presionándose con fuerza. "¡Hay que ir ahora!"

"¿Caminando? Sería mejor aparecernos..." Draco se puso de pie y se estiró.

"¡Allí hay un muggle!" susurró Ginny, apuntando al dormido.

"¿Ves ese callejón por el que entramos aquí?" Le apuntó hacia el otro lado. "No llega luz y no hay ningún muggle"

"Pero sí..."

"No importa eso. Soy Auror, sabes?" La miró, sagaz. "Vamos"

Ginny se paró haciendo mucho esfuerzo y siguió a Draco hasta el callejón, que no tenía más de un metro de ancho. Vigiló que no hubiera nadie a la vista y al mismo tiempo que Draco, se esfumó de allí, apareciendo de inmediato dentro del bus, estacionado junto al Hotel.

"¡Ay!" chilló Sunshine, haciéndose a un lado; casi había chocado con ella.

"Perdona..." susurró Ginny, como disculpa.

"Vaya, vaya. Pero si son los dos EXTRAVIADOS" dijo Miriam entrando al bus, poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra. "Tuvieron un poco de suerte, porque el bus se hubiera ido sin ustedes de llegar en 10 minutos más. Ustedes no son imprescindibles, señor y señorita..."

"Es que estábamos..." dijo Ginny.

"No hay excusas, señorita Weasley. De ti especialmente esperaba un poquito más, siendo que te dejé en MI CARGO durante 6 HORAS, pero apenas desaparecí pareciste no tomar en serio las responsabilidades y mandarte a cambiar apenas se dio la posibilidad"

"Miriam, yo..."

"Aún no he terminado, Weasley. Asúmelo. Te doy una oportunidad para demostrarme que sí mereces ser mi ayudante y sólo la desechas y te aprovechas encima. No quiero imaginar qué estaban haciendo"

"Estábamos..." empezó Draco.

"¡Estoy hablando yo, Malfoy! Seguramente no era nada decente, ni una pizca de moral. No creo equivocarme, viendo claro el estado y la hora en que llegan"

Draco y Ginny se miraron, y por supuesto que se veían pésimo: ojeras, cabello alborotado, la camisa fuera del pantalón en el caso de él y dos botones de la blusa desabrochados, en el de ella.

"En especial tu evidente aroma etílico, Weasley. ¿Sabes que eso rompe las normas?"

"Pero..."

"Está en sus contratos. Es bueno leerlos de vez en cuando. Son dos reglas trasgredidas, tres si considero el hecho de que te dejé a cargo. Tú sólo una, Malfoy" Lo miró. "estás absuelto por ahora, pero tú, Weasley..." Se giró hacia ella, sonriendo malévolamente. "Ni siquiera en grado de advertencia puedo ponerte. Creo que entramos a otro terreno, la finalización de tu contrato..."

**Continuará...**

_Hola, lectores! Quiero darles las gracias por todos los reviews que llegaron preguntando si me encontraba bien. Claro que estoy bien, esos estados depresivos son sólo pasajeros, no tienen que preocuparse demasiado. Este es un capítulo quizás corto comparado con otros, pero es... mmm... de esos que te dejan muy metido xD. Estoy colapsada con mi último año escolar así que espero que comprendan que más rápido no puedo actualizar. De hecho la semana pasada iba a publicar otro fic pero después de pensarlo bien me dio la idea que me iba a auto presionar al intentar actualizarles a tiempo. Espero que lleguemos a **más de los 100 reviews**, sí, yo sé que pueden, no es muy alta la meta. Nos estamos leyendo!_


	7. La Legión Draconiana

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 7: La Legión Draconiana**

"_En especial tu evidente aroma etílico, Weasley. ¿Sabes que eso rompe las normas?"_

"_Pero..."_

"_Está en sus contratos. Es bueno leerlos de vez en cuando. Son dos reglas trasgredidas, tres si considero el hecho de que te dejé a cargo. Tú sólo una, Malfoy" Lo miró. "estás absuelto por ahora, pero tú, Weasley..." Se giró hacia ella, sonriendo malévolamente. "Ni siquiera en grado de advertencia puedo ponerte. Creo que entramos a otro terreno, la finalización de tu contrato..."_

"¡QUÉ!" exclamó Ginny, abriendo mucho los ojos. Draco no se había movido de su lugar y Sunshine se había sentado en uno de los silloncitos, pero estaba atenta a la conversación, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

"¿No leíste la letra chica? Siempre dudé de tus capacidades para todo, pero esto es demasiado..."

"Miriam, yo..."

"No sé de qué manera prefieres hacer esto, Weasley. La normal o la difícil"

Todos estaban en silencio y observaban la escena estupefactos. Ginny no podía responder. ¿Despedida, a tan sólo cuatro días de gira? No podía tener tan mala suerte. Definitivamente ese no era su año. Le costaba respirar y sentía sus pies clavados en el suelo.

"Perdona que me entrometa" dijo Draco dando un paso hacia Miriam, por lo que todos lo miraron. "pero creo que esa no sería una decisión muy acertada"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" De poder, le estarían saliendo chispas por los ojos.

"Que..." Miró de reojo a Ginny. "necesitas una asistente. La gira ya empezó y le queda mucho camino"

"Además..." Sunshine se puso de pie. "tú no la contrataste para la gira. Fue la mujer de Magic Records"

"Discúlpame Sunny, pero de estos asuntos tú no sabes"

"Es cierto" dijo Ed, saliendo de su camarote, aún en pijama. Al parecer había estado escuchando toda la conversación en vez de dormir. "El contrato está a nombre de Magic Records. Lo leí ayer. Completo"

"Por lo que veo están todos en mi contra" reclamó Miriam, con las manos en las caderas. "¿Se olvidan de quién es la que manda aquí? Estoy en un rango superior, y puedo pedir todo un reemplazo de personal si así lo requiero"

El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado turbio. Miriam estaba roja de ira y Ginny pálida de miedo.

"¡Miri!" dijo Sunshine, alzando la voz, algo indignada. "Recuerda tú que yo soy la artista, o sea, que tú trabajo está en mis manos"

"¿Me estás amenazando, malcriada? Tu padre me contrató, no tú"

"Será mejor que hables con la señorita Rodríguez antes de tomar cualquier decisión" dijo Ed, acercándose a Sunshine y tomándola por el brazo para que se moviera. "Sun, a tu cuarto, por favor"

"¡Pero..."

"Por favor"

Sunshine agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia su pieza, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

"Está bien. Apenas lleguemos a Portland la llamaré. Pero no crean que no le haré saber todo lo que ha sucedido..." Y se marchó hacia la parte delantera del bus, sin volverlos a mirar.

Ginny cayó sentada en uno de los asientos de la pequeña cocina, mirando hacia la nada. Ed volvió a acostarse y Draco, silencioso, se encerró en el baño. El bus comenzó a moverse. Iban camino al estado de Óregon.

El programa del día no especificaba mucho, dormirían en el bus después de un show en una Universidad Mágica y seguirían andando hasta Seattle, o al menos eso decía un pergamino en una de las paredes. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny decidió ir a acostarse, durmiéndose en el acto. Y sintió que no había pasado nada de tiempo cuando volvieron a despertarla. Era Sunshine.

"¿Qué quieres, Sun?" preguntó, omitiendo un bostezo.

"Miri se fue hacia la cabina del chofer" susurró, mientras Ginny saltaba desde el camarote hacia el piso.

"¿Y?" Colocó las manos en la cintura.

"Yo quería... quiero decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo, si ella intenta despedirte no la voy a dejar, porque me caes súper" confidenció, asintiendo.

Ginny sonrió y levantó la mirada. En la cocinilla estaba Draco sentado conversando con Ed y tomando un café. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella la retiró sin pensarlo mucho; no sabía qué decirle por haber ayudado de alguna forma a defenderla ante Miriam.

"Tienes cara de sueño" Volvió a hablar Sunshine. "Y estás despeinada. Déjame arreglarte, sí?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros y la siguió, echándole una última mirada a Draco, el que a su vez quedó mirando como ella cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Sunshine.

"¿De cuándo son novios?" preguntó Ed, sonriendo.

"¿Quiénes?" Giró la cabeza y lo miró, alzando una ceja.

"Tú y ella"

"¿Ella quién? Yo no soy novio de nadie"

"Ginevra... Miriam lo comentó esta mañana"

"¿Yo y... esa?" Se apuntó, pero luego recordó lo que había incitado, que habían 'fingido' un beso, y si Miriam lo había ya comentado era porque se había tragado enterito el cuento. Eso era bueno. "Quiero decir... sí. Bueno, sí. Desde... anteayer. San Francisco" inventó.

"¿Sí? Entonces ya no van a seguir peleando"

"Mmm..." musitó Draco, terminando su café y mirando el horizonte.

Dentro de la habitación Sunshine había comentado lo mismo, salvo que Ginny estaba menos preparada para dar una respuesta, porque ella no había comenzado la mentira.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Tú y Draco Malfoy... ¡Hey, si ya sé que lo sabes! Siéntate..."

La obligó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia uno de los ventanales donde se divisaba la carretera. Sunshine se arrodilló sobre el colchón detrás de Ginny y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo.

"¿Que yo se qué, lo dices por lo de anoche? No, sólo fui a buscar un souvenir para una amiga y él me siguió"

"Miriam estaba enojadísima. En la cuenta que canceló en el Resort habían casi 100 dólares sólo en consumos firmado por el Auror. Y es obvio que no tomó sólo. ¿O tú querías que fuera secreto?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Su relación!"

"No hay relación. Yo me llevo pésimo con él" Se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Quieta!. ¿Entonces no son novios?"

"¡No, cómo se te ocurre! Nada de eso. Sólo compañeros de trabajo"

"Ok, se lo aclararé a Miri. Ahora vamos a Portland, cierto?"

"En realidad es un poco antes de Portland, en la Universidad de Magos y Brujas de Óregon"

"¿También está Salem en Óregon?"

"Sí, pero no el 'famoso' Salem mágico, sino otro, mucho más muggle y que nada tiene que ver con brujas"

"Ah. ¿Dónde está el otro?"

"Cerca de Boston, al lado Atlántico de Estados Unidos"

"¿Eso es cerca de Nueva York?"

"Mmm... sí. Podría decirse"

Sunshine empezó a tararear una canción muggle sobre amores no correspondidos y sacó su varita de abajo de la cama. Ginny la miró en un espejo que había colgado en una de las puertas del armario y dio un respingo.

"¿Puedes hacer magia?"

"Sí, como no voy a la escuela y trabajo, estoy autorizada. Vale. ¿Qué quieres que le haga?" preguntó apuntando su cabellera.

Pasaron las horas y ya cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto el bus paró en seco. Sunshine abrió las cortinas que un rato antes había cerrado por la luz y le dijo a Ginny:

"Estamos en una estación de servicio"

Ginny se paró junto a ella y vio hacia fuera. Era cierto, estaban en una gasolinera y un poco más allá en el camino se alzaba una gran ciudad, seguramente Portland. Vieron que Miriam y Draco se bajaban del bus y se metían al servicentro, mientras un bombero hablaba con el chofer hacia la ventanilla delantera del bus.

"¿Qué habrán bajado a hacer?" se preguntó Sunshine en voz alta.

"Llamar a San Diego, estoy segura" respondió Ginny apesadumbrada, pensando que le preguntaba a ella. "Creo que aquí hay señal" Se sacó el celular del cinto y lo miró. "Sí. En la Universidad la magia colapsa las ondas telefónicas"

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Al '¡Adelante!' de Sunshine entró Ed.

"Tengo que empezar a arreglarte ya. Apenas nos bajamos, actúas"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Pero él no respondió. Se quedó viendo a Ginny con la boca semiabierta, luego dijo:

"¿Eso lo hiciste sola, Ginevra?"

"¿Qué?" Se apuntó la cabeza. "¿El peinado?"

"Sí..." Avanzó y caminó alrededor de la habitación, sin despegar los ojos de su pelo.

"No, es obra de Sun"

"Con varita" agregó la joven.

"Es perfecto. Le da como... resplandor a tus facciones"

"Gracias" dijeron las dos, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno. Ve afuera y espera en la salita tu sentencia. Miriam se bajó a hablar con Magic Records"

Dentro del servicentro Draco tomó algunos dulces de la rejilla y le lanzó un par de miradas furtivas a Miriam, quien se había sentado en un rincón de la cafetería a hablar por celular con la señorita Rodríguez. Él se acercó con cautela y se sentó cerca, intentando captar parte de la conversación.

"No es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de comportamientos, los empleados hoy en día se creen estar por encima de la ley... Lo considero grave, sí... Pero ahora es mi empleada... Sé que no deja de trabajar para ti, pero... ¿No puedes encontrar otra?... Lo sé... Sí, lo tengo claro..." Draco vio que su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de desprecio. "Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Sunshine y esta gira... Si sé que tú también, Rosa... No creo que... Está bien... Sí, está bien... Ya... Ok, no, no te preocupes por eso... Bueno, como quieras... Sí... Sí... No... Ya casi... Gracias a ti por tu tiempo, Rosa... Adiós" colgó, hecha una furia, y miró a Draco. "Están de suerte, tu novia" marcó mucho la palabra "se salvó por esta vez"

Y Draco sintió por fin el estómago lleno. No sabía si era por ver a Miriam así de frustrada, o si era por Ginny... Pero no podía ser por Ginny, así que se dejó su primera opción. Se levantó, fue a la caja a pagar el chicle y las gelatinas de colores para seguir a Miriam de regreso al bus. Sin querer entró antes que ella, así que cuando traspasó el pasillo y vio a Ginny esperando muy ansiosa en uno de los sillones, le sonrió y no supo por qué. Ginny tampoco sabía por qué esa sonrisa le produjo un alivio tan grande sin siquiera haber escuchado la noticia. ¿En qué minuto ese grado de confidencialidad se había aumentado? No fue capaz de creer que la noche anterior, porque ni se acordaba claramente de lo que había pasado. Miriam hizo su aparición.

"Rosa Rodríguez dice que puedes quedarte" Ni siquiera la miró directamente. "Pero que sea la primera y la última vez"

Ginny botó todo el aire de sus pulmones, sonriendo sinceramente aliviada, aunque ya supiera la respuesta. Miriam pasó de largo y se metió a la pieza de Sunshine, mientras el bus otra vez se ponía en marcha. Draco se sentó frente a Ginny.

"¿Y, estás contenta?"

Ella asintió. ¿Qué no era obvio?

"¿Por qué te bajaste con ella?" arremetió, directo desde el estómago.

"Ese asunto está fuera de tus alcances" respondió él, fríamente.

Ginny no terminaba por entenderlo, considerando que ya entender a un hombre 'relativamente normal' era difícil...

"¿La señorita Rodríguez se oía muy enojada?"

"No sé" Draco acercó su taza de café, sacó su varita y con un golpe de ésta comenzó a salir humo.

"¿Cuánto te pagó Harry para venir a trabajar aquí?"

"350" comenzó a beber su café.

"¿Sickles?"

"Galeones"

"¡Galeones!" Ahogó un grito.

Esa suma se podía considerar un insulto, a ella le pagaban un poco menos de la mitad de esa cifra. Pero en cierto modo, era comprensible. Malfoy no hubiera aceptado dejar su país, su 'fama', tomar un trabajo desconocido y por un mes por menos. Menos, si como ella estaba segura, Harry sabía y le había dicho al rubio a quién se encontraría. Ella.

"Quizás estás siendo un poquito egocéntrica..." dijo Malfoy de repente.

"¿Perdón?" Ginny levantó la vista hacia él, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por toda respuesta.

"Yo no sabía que tú estabas viviendo aquí, Weasley. Menos que iba a trabajar contigo. Si no, claramente no hubiera aceptado..."

¿Pero a qué se refería?. ¿Acaso podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando?

"Mira, Weasley, nunca creas todo lo que veas ni sientas todo lo que te digan, ok? Sólo como consejo gratis"

Draco se levantó taza en mano y se acercó a una ventana. Un movimiento brusco les indicó que acababan de virar poco antes de entrar en Portland, por un camino de tierra lateral. Un par de kilómetros más adelante el chofer paró y se bajó el bus, explorando la zona. Delante de la máquina empezó a tantear el aire, buscando algo. Tomó una roca del suelo y la lanzó hacia arriba, pero ésta no volvió a caer. Estaba en el lugar correcto. Volvió a su asiento, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y de un segundo a otro entraron por una especie de vórtice invisible a otra dimensión. Un castillo de mayores dimensiones que Hogwarts salió de la nada, empinándose sobre una colina tapada a más no poder con automóviles, escobas y transladores de un lado hacia otro.

El chofer le dio la vuelta a la colina hasta aparcar junto al bus de los bailarines frente a un lúgubre túnel, que seguramente conducía a los calabozos del castillo. Todos se bajaron. Miriam tomó a Sunshine por el brazo y la llevó corriendo dentro del túnel. Apenas Draco se percató de esto, las siguió. Ed y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre y, encogiéndose de hombros, entraron también. Subieron unas largas escaleras de piedra negra haciendo contraste con algunas piedras blancas hechizadas de las paredes de las que parecía proceder luz, llegaron a un enorme vestíbulo donde todo, del suelo al techo, era de madera brillante. Pero estaba vacío, no había nadie salvo por una de las bailarinas de Sunshine que esperaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Al verlos se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡Miriam, Sunshine! Los esperamos hace rato. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Eso no te incumbe, niñita. Llévanos a donde haya que ir"

"Sí, lo siento"

Hizo una inclinación y caminó hasta una puerta pequeña al otro lado del vestíbulo. Cuando iba a abrirla salieron de ella cuatro hombres vestidos de negro con aspecto de metaleros, que los miraron de mala manera y pasaron de largo. Luego la bailarina entró por ella, los demás la imitaron. Ed sacó su varita y gritó:

"¡Fila!" A lo que el resto de los bailarines obedecieron de inmediato.

Un hombre con traje de aspecto elegante y sobrio le salió al paso a Miriam, y le tendió la mano.

"Mike Martin, subdirector de la Universidad de Magos y Brujas de Óregon, mucho gusto" Estrecharon las manos. "Los alumnos están desesperados"

"Entonces entra Sunshine sola primero" Se dirigió a ella. "Ya sabes tu rutina. Segunda canción, entran los bailarines"

"¿Y qué hay con el que falta?" preguntó la joven, viéndose arrastrada por Miriam hacia otra puerta"

"Ya lo sabrás"

En el par de segundos que esa puerta se mantuvo abierta, se escuchó un ensordecedor rugido de la multitud que esperaba por el show. Draco se desapareció y Ginny puso sus manos en las caderas, mirando hacia el subdirector, quien igual se desapareció.

"¿Quién me va a explicar..."

"Nosotros podemos reorganizarnos" dijo el coreógrafo, de brazos cruzados a un costado de Ed, quien hacía aparecer maquillaje en la cara de los bailarines con un solo toque de la varita. "Es un bailarín menos, no es mayor problema. Si cae otro, me suicido"

"Ah, entonces no lo van a reemplazar"

"No es necesario"

"¿Y cómo está el chico ese... Eric?"

"Está en un hospital de Las Vegas, con su familia..."

"¿El diagnóstico?"

"Sobredosis"

No dijo más y no necesitó decir más, ella sabía a lo que él se refería. Tenía que ser mucho más consciente de ahora en adelante con el trato hacia los bailarines. Se sentó en una esquina a esperar una hora para que el show terminara. Demoró un cuarto de hora más, pero qué. Bajaban de regreso por la escalera oscura hacia el bus. Sunshine, Miriam y Draco se quedaron un rato más para dar una pequeña vuelta dentro del castillo con algún directivo de la Universidad. Cuando Ginny pisó suelo y vio el sol, había una muchedumbre -en realidad, mujeres y más mujeres- alrededor de los buses. El de los bailarines estaba siendo abordado y tres segundos después se marchó. Pero esas chicas seguían allí.

"Sunshine todavía está en el castillo" les dijo Ed a algunas de ellas, intentando llegar hasta la puerta del bus, seguido de Ginny.

"Eso lo sabemos" contestó una rubia dorada, mirando a sus compañeras. "No la esperamos a ella"

"¿Ah, no?" dijo Ginny, desde la pisadera de la puerta. Ed ya estaba adentro.

"No" contestó una pelinegra. "Queremos ver de cerca... a ese"

"Al que estaba en una esquina del escenario"

Ginny no podía imaginarse quién era.

"Uno guapo, alto, rubio" dijo una castaña con mechas violeta.

Ginny se golpeó suavemente la cabeza.

"Draco" susurró.

"¿Se llama Draco?" preguntó la misma chica rubia de hace un rato. El nombre se repitió como un eco hacia atrás y Ginny, instintivamente, frunció el ceño.

"¿Está soltero?"

"¿Draco cuánto?"

Ginny se metió en el bus y cerró la puerta con dificultad, un par de chicas intentaron mantenerla abierta pero no pudieron.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Ed.

"¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Era una nueva legión. El fan club de Draco..." recitó, pomposamente. Ed se rió.

"Deberías sentirte orgullosa de que tu novio tenga admiradoras" dijo Ed. "Ya he visto casos anteriores, la novia feliz porque con esto sabe que no tiene mal gusto y que es envidiada"

Ginny dio un respingo y lo corrigió.

"¡No somos novios!"

"Es lo mismo que dijo Sunshine. ¿Pero por qué él no lo niega?"

"¿Cómo que no?" exclamó, ofendida.

"Malfoy dijo que hace dos días ya..."

"Oh, no te tragues todo lo que ese bicho te sirva. Es mentira. No somos nada"

"Ok, déjalo así. Lo entiendo" Se subió a su camarote y se metió tras la cortina.

Ginny se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

'¿Todas esas chicas esperando a Malfoy? Qué decepción de hombre, si no fuera guapo no estarían allá afuera' Al segundo se sonrojó por haber pensado eso. Demasiado tiempo juntos. Los tres días más largos de su vida. Quedaban miles.

Unos cinco minutos pasaron o quizás más, pero justo en el segundo que Draco y las otras hicieron su aparición desde el túnel, las universitarias empezaron a gritar muy alto. Desde la ventana Ginny pudo ver a Sunshine sonriendo -seguramente pensando que la esperaban a ella- y a Draco que palidecía. Miriam decía algo a las muchachas y una salió al paso para responderle, pero en vez de eso se lanzó al cuello de Draco. Él estaba pasmado, obvio. Su espíritu se había regresado corriendo por las escaleras y escondido tras la pared. Su cuerpo sólo aferraba a la chica que tenía colgada de su cuello, evitando que se acercara más. Sunshine, atónita, alzó la barbilla y junto a Miriam atravesó el grupo de jóvenes, dejando a Draco solo atrás.

"¡Esto es inaudito!" exclamó Miriam, entrando al bus seguida de Sunshine, haciendo que Ginny despegara la vista de la ventana y se volviera hacia ellas.

"Jamás había pasado. ¿Alguien con más atención que yo? Pero él es hombre, es comprensible que gusten de él..." dijo Sunshine más para sí que para el resto y se encerró en su pieza.

"Parte importante de la culpa es tuya" le dijo Miriam a Ginny, apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

"¡Yo no hice nada!" Hizo un gesto con las manos, alegando inocencia.

"Gracias a ti el día partió mal" sentenció, caminando hacia el fondo del bus. "Y tú harás un trato con esas 'fans', porque nos vamos en 10 minutos y necesito a tu novio aquí dentro para entonces" Entró a la habitación de Sunshine cerrando también con un portazo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, sulfuradísima. ¿Por qué tenía ella que 'despegarle las sanguijuelas' a Draco? Él no era su novio. ¡No lo era, por más que el resto así lo creyera y que Draco así lo afirmara! Además no tenía idea de cómo hacer a esas chicas irse y hacer que Draco regresara ileso al bus. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Un Draco muy cohibido... ¿firmaba autógrafos? Muy descarado considerando que ya debería estar acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo en Gran Bretaña. Mientras no se le ocurriera hablar para que ellas sepan que es inglés y no norteamericano... y no procuraran echársele a la vez encima... ¡porque a las gringas les encantan los europeos!

"O... M... G..." pronunció Ginny bajito, y con varita en mano salió del bus, se metió entre la multitud y llegó hasta Draco. Mirándolo fijamente mientras algunas la empujaban, logró que él levantara la vista y la viera, por alguna razón, sonriente. Ella levantó su varita, y ese gesto tan simple logró que Draco dejara de sonreír y se excusara ante la chica más próxima dispuesta a conseguir un autógrafo, para intentar caminar entre las otras y llegar al bus. Metros más atrás lo seguía Ginny, pero las jóvenes no querían dejar entrar a Draco al bus y le insistían, tironeándolo de las mangas, para que se quedase un rato más. Ginny llegó hasta él, le susurró 'métete en cuanto puedas' y con dificultad se puso delante de él, conteniendo a unas 20 chicas que empujaban hacia donde ella estaba. Sintió que la puerta se movía y hábilmente giró y entró al bus, cerrando la puerta con ayuda de Draco y cayendo sentada y rendida al suelo, con la espalda pegada en la puerta del bus, respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados.

"No... hagas... eso... nunca..."

"Hey, no es mi culpa ser tan popular" respondió él, pedante, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia el pasillo.

"No hagas eso nunca... más"

Ginny, muy ágil a pesar de su estado de agotamiento, se puso de pie y siguió a Draco por el pasillo. Él se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y ella se sentó en una de las butacas de la salita, frente a él pero sin mirarse.

"¿Ves que no es fácil el trabajo de un Auror?"

"Nunca dije que lo fuera..."

Draco se puso de pie, sacó un vaso de la despensa y con la varita lo llenó de agua, se acercó a ella y poniéndose de frente, se lo ofreció.

"Tregua"

"¿Tregua?" Levantó la vista hacia él y se quedó prendida de sus ojos grises, como siempre. "¿Por qué?"

"No sé, por todo"

"¿Por qué te haces el tímido frente a todas esas chicas?" Bajó la vista al vaso de agua. "Si no lo eres..."

"Porque a ellas les gusta sentir que su ídolo se siente turbado cuando lo acosan" Fue a sentarse a la cocina otra vez.

"Entonces tú siempre les das a las mujeres lo que ellas quieren" Alzó una ceja y bebió el agua.

"Si tú lo dices, entonces sí"

Se miraron por dos segundos, pero bruscamente apartaron las miradas el uno del otro, sonrojándose sin motivo.

"¿Y por qué vas por ahí diciendo que somos novios?" Ginny se puso de pie, bebiéndose todo el agua de un trago, dejó el vaso vacío en el mesón sin mirar a Draco, golpeó el vaso con la varita y al quedar éste limpio lo regresó a la despensa. Volvió a su butaca.

Draco miró hacia todos lados, como esperando algo. Luego le apuntó a Ginny el camarote donde se encontraba Ed, ella alzó los hombros sin tener idea y asintió con la cabeza, adivinando por fin lo que quería Draco saber.

"Yo no he dicho que somos novios" dijo Draco, calmándose por fin, volviendo su voz a esa tan arrogante de siempre. "pero sí que tú eres mi novia, eso no lo voy a negar"

"¿Cómo? No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Yo no soy tu novio, porque tú no me consideras como tal, pero tú sí mi novia, porque yo así lo requiero" Bajó la voz al final, hasta casi un murmullo.

"Serás imbécil"

"Y tú la tarada más linda del mundo..."

**Continuará...**

_**I'm so sorry!** Sé que los he hecho esperar demasiado. Si yo fuera la que leyera y ustedes los autores igual me enojaría xD. Por eso un capítulo larguito. Y bonito xD. Ojalá les guste. Y dejen **reviews!**_


	8. La historia

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 8: La historia**

"_Yo no soy tu novio, porque tú no me consideras como tal, pero tú sí mi novia, porque yo así lo requiero" Bajó la voz al final, hasta casi un murmullo._

"_Serás imbécil"_

"_Y tú la tarada más linda del mundo..."_

Oops. Craso error. No debió decir eso. ¡No debió decir eso! Ginny se sonrojó a más no poder y levantó la vista hacia él, exigiéndole mudamente una explicación. El bus empezó a moverse. De seguro afuera la Legión Draconiana ya se había disipado y tenían que partir hacia Seattle, al show en un museo esa misma noche. Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Draco, pero él quiso ignorarlo, sonriéndole otra vez. Ginny sacudió su cabeza. Afuera se escuchaba el tráfico. Ya habían entrado en la carretera muggle.

"Está muy oscuro aquí dentro"

Ginny agitó su varita y todas las cortinas se abrieron de golpe. Iban a toda velocidad -casi a velocidad estelar, más rápido de lo permitido por las leyes muggles- hacia Seattle, y Draco no dejaba de sonreír, buscando por seguro intimidarla. No lo lograría, porque los letreros afuera indicaban 80 kilómetros para Seattle y estaban sobre la marcha. No tenía nada que ver, eso sí. Ginny se subió a su camarote, indiferente, y no bajó más hasta varias horas después.

Ya habían pasado tres días más desde aquella escena. Seattle, Bismark y Minneapolis habían quedado atrás. Ahora iban a Madison, en Wisconsin. No había pasado nada desde entonces. Ninguna pelea, ninguna otra risa sarcástica, ninguna amenaza, nada. Pero en medio del camino, algo pasó. El bus, a una velocidad de 100 kilómetros por hora, empezó a meter un ruido extraño; las luces -estaba oscuro y ellas iban encendidas- titilaron y de pronto se fueron por completo, quedando ellos -que tenían una reunión de pauta en la salita- a oscuras.

"Lumos!" gritaron las voces de Miriam, Ed, Draco, Ginny y Sunshine, en ese orden.

Una estela azul proveniente de las varitas iluminó otra vez el lugar. Miriam miró hacia delante y se puso de pie, gritando '¡Ginebra, ven!' y yendo hacia la cabina del chofer. Así lo hizo también Ginny, al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Miriam al chofer, quien había detenido el bus a un lado de la carretera.

"Algo se averió. Quizás el sistema de velocidades..." Abrió su puerta. "Tengo que revisar"

Salieron. Apenas Ginny se bajó, una corriente de aire helado le provocó escalofríos, así que se abrazó a sí misma y siguió al chofer hasta el costado del bus, donde cerca del motor había una puertecilla que él abrió. Dentro, había una cantidad de cosas inimaginables dentro de un motor. Entre cada mecanismo un patito de hule, un chicle, una botella plástica partida en dos, un trozo de madera y llamitas rosa fosforescente que chispeaban como fuegos artificiales.

"No se ve nada raro" murmuró el chofer.

"Ah, nooo. Nada" dijo para sí irónicamente Ginny, volteándose hacia la carretera viendo pasar un par de vehículos menores obviamente muggles.

El chofer sacó su varita de la manga y le dio dos golpes con ella al patito de hule, con lo que todo lo no correspondiente desapareciera dejando a la vista un típico motor normal de bus, y guardó la varita.

"Ah, sí... ahora entiendo"

"¿Qué problema tiene?" preguntó Miriam, otra vez.

"Le falta aceite"

"¿Aceite?. ¿Del muggle? Pensé que esto" Golpeó el bus con el puño. "lo habían acondicionado con magia"

"Así eso, pero las funciones básicas son muggles igual, no se podía modificar demasiado sin que despertara sospechas externas"

"Oh, Dios. ¿Sabe que hay que llegar en media hora a Madison?"

"Estamos a medio camino" dijo el chofer, que pronto fue a su cabina y regresó con un par de guantes café puestos. "Necesito luz..."

Ginny levantó su varita y se la ofreció al chofer, pero él la rechazó.

"Estoy ocupando ambas manos. ¡Sostenla tú, por favor!"

Ginny giró los ojos y obedeció. El chofer metió hasta la cabeza dentro de la puertecilla y en un par de segundos volvió a salir, negando con la cabeza.

"Sí, es el aceite"

"¿Y qué hacemos, no hay más en el bus, una reserva?"

"No hay. Usted no lo consideró necesario, recuerda? Faltaba espacio para un baúl y me hizo sacarlo"

"Dije que podía conseguir en cualquier parte y es así" dijo Miriam, enojándose como siempre que se sentía ofendida. "¿Dónde está la estación de servicio más cercana?"

"A un kilómetro y medio" respondió Ginny.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Miriam se volteó hacia ella. Ginny le apuntó una propaganda un poco más allá del bus, iluminada por varios pequeños focos bajo ella. "Ah, perfecto. Un kilómetro y medio"

"Son veinte minutos a paso acelerado, probablemente menos"

"Ginevra" dijo Miriam de pronto, mirándola fijamente esta vez, sonrisa malévola asomándole en los labios. "A ver si cumples con esto... Vas, buscas el aceite y pides que te traigan de regreso, todo esto en menos de veinte minutos"

"¿Ah? No"

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Miriam, está oscuro" dijo apuntando el cielo, como quien le explica algo muy complicado a un niño pequeño. "¿Cómo voy a ir si..."

"Si le tienes miedo a la carretera pídele a tu novio que te acompañe, cobarde" susurró al final.

Ginny iba a protestar cuando Ed asomó su cabeza desde la puerta del chofer, con la varita en alto.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Llama a Draco, tiene una tarea que cumplir" Miró de reojo a Ginny. Ed desapareció de la puerta y pocos segundos después Draco se bajó por la misma puerta del chofer. Llevaba su varita apagada apretada en la mano derecha. "Tú y Ginevra van a ir en esa dirección" Le indicó el camino hacia la derecha. "hasta que lleguen a la estación de servicio del cartel. Van a comprar aceite para autos muggles, o cómo se llame, y van a regresar lo antes posible"

"Menos de veinte minutos" murmuró Ginny.

"¿No es más fácil conjurar un translador?" preguntó Draco, apuntando la maleza junto al camino.

"No tenemos autorización legal para hacer eso. No quiero riesgos, menos de ustedes que son extranjeros"

Miriam gritó "Accio maletín!" y el mencionado objeto llegó volando a sus manos desde el interior del bus. Lo abrió apoyándolo en el bus mismo y de un compartimiento sacó una billetera, que le pasó a Draco.

"Ahí tienen más que suficiente" Se subió a la pisadera de la puerta. "Recuerden, nada de entretenerse en el camino, los quiero aquí antes de media hora" Entró.

El chofer los miró encogiéndose de hombros y les dio las instrucciones para comprar el específico. Ginny le agradeció y Draco partió adelante sin esperarla. Ella rápidamente lo alcanzó y tomó la misma velocidad suya.

"No es para tanto, igual vamos a llegar"

"Con esa mentalidad es que te quedas ahí mismo, Weasley" le dijo sin mirarla.

El bus ya había quedado atrás. Iban por el costado de la carretera. Draco sacó una capa de la nada y se la amarró alrededor del cuello.

"Ten por seguro que progreso mucho más que ti en menos tiempo" aseguró Ginny.

"Tú no tienes media comunidad mágica con prejuicios en contra tuyo detrás..."

"¿Así que ese es tu problema?"

"Claro y con tu querido Potter" dijo con desprecio "como jefe, ya te imaginas por qué nuestra 'relación' no ha sido la más 'romántica' de la comunidad mágica, verdad?"

"Como te encanta poner a Harry como el culpable de todas tus desgracias, no?. ¿Por qué no eres un poco hombrecito en tu vida por una vez aunque sea y asumes todos tus errores?"

Draco se detuvo, parándose frente a ella tan repentinamente que casi la choca. La escena era un poco tétrica. A un lado pasaban autos a toda velocidad, al otro había campo semiárido, ni más ni menos. Ellos, apenas iluminados por los postes de luz eléctrica de la carretera, irradiaban odio por cada poro de su piel, sin mencionar las chispas en sus ojos, que impávidos no pestañeaban.

"¿Me estás diciendo poco hombre?"

"No... ¿Qué te parece a ti, que sí?" preguntó, irónica.

"¿Me estás diciendo poco hombre?" repitió.

Ginny lo apartó con el brazo y corrió adelante, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de él, sabiendo que era imposible escapar; él podía sacar su varita. Pero como no lo hizo, siguió sola hacia delante unos minutos hasta que Draco finalmente la alcanzó.

"¿No serás tú la inmadura?" arremetió.

"Yo me vine sola a Estados Unidos después de todo lo que pasó; sin trabajo, sin amigos, sin dinero, sin nada. ¿Cuántas personas somos capaces de eso? Las cuento con una mano y me sobra. No me afierro indiscutiblemente a mi país por creer que no tengo más alternativa. No vas a venir tú a darme lecciones de madurez"

"¿Nunca pensaste en darle la oportunidad a Potter de que se explicara por lo que te habían dicho?"

Ahora fue Ginny la que paró en seco. Draco había hablado sin pensar.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Cómo sé qué?"

"¡Eso!"

"¿Eso qué?"

"Ay, Draco. No seas imbécil. Tú sabes de qué hablo... Quiero decir..." Volvió a caminar, otra vez rápido. Draco la alcanzó al instante.

"Tú me lo dijiste... En Las Vegas, no hace mucho"

"Yo no te dije nada" afirmó, segura.

"No te acuerdas, estabas ebria"

"¡Ebria, yo!"

"¡En el pub irlandés! Deja recordarte: '¡Él me engañaba!'" exclamó con fingida y angustiosa voz de mujer, poniéndose una mano en la frente para darle efecto dramático. Ginny se puso roja, pero al estar oscuro no se notó.

"¿Eso fue todo?" susurró, muy despacio.

"¿Ah?"

"¡Que si eso fue todo!" gritó, haciendo que una bandada de aves posadas en un cable en la altura volaran asustadas.

"No. Contaste tus sospechas en el tema y lo que hiciste. Pero no dijiste si le diste a Potter la oportunidad de darte una explicación..."

"¿Qué tanto te interesa el tema?" Aceleró el paso.

"Ya lo contaste casi todo, aunque no te acuerdes. No pensarás dejarme con el relato a medias" Otra vez la alcanzó.

"Pues fíjate que no te quiero decir nada. Ya me has metido en demasiados problemas" le explicó mirándolo de reojo. "Además... ¿qué te importa, Malfoy? Nada de esto te afecta"

"Eso es lo que crees..." murmuró él, lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

"Debo suponer que sí sabes algo" Ahora giró su cabeza hacia él, sin dejar de caminar (o mejor dicho trotar).

"Hum... sí"

"¿Qué sabes?"

Draco la tomó por el brazo haciendo que esquivara un poste de luz con el que casi se golpeaba.

"Mira hacia el frente, y sí, sé algo que podría interesarte... Ni creas que te lo diré gratis"

"¡Ja!" exclamó. "Tan típico de ti. ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Guarda el favor para más adelante, ahora no quiero nada"

"¿Pero me lo vas a decir?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"¡Malfoy!" Pasó a dar una patada en el suelo.

"Bien. Te lo diré sin que pueda arrepentirme después. Aclara primero tu respuesta"

"El día de la boda" suspiró. "estaba en la peluquería, arreglándome, como todas las novias cuando se van a casar..."

"No tienes que ser tan explícita"

"¿Me vas a dejar seguir o no?"

"Sí..."

"¡Bueno! El caso es que... debían faltar unas cuatro horas para el matrimonio. Era mediodía, más o menos. Después de la película tenía que ir al departamento de Luna para vestirme y luego a la iglesia para... ya sabes. Pero a ninguno de los dos últimos llegué. La peluquera me hacía las uñas cuando llegó Hermione, agitadísima, diciendo que tenía que contarme algo muy importante en privado..."

Draco miró su reloj con impaciencia, debían faltar unos 700 metros para la estación, pero el camino se perdía en alguna parte y no veía 20 metros más adelante.

"Miré a la peluquera abriendo mucho los ojos, ésta entendió y se fue a atender a otra mujer. Hermione ocupó su banco y murmurando me contó que corría un rumor diciendo que a Harry lo habían visto la noche anterior en un hotel con una mujer que no era yo, y claro si yo la noche anterior la había pasado en La Madriguera" Volvió a suspirar, cruzándose de brazos; estaba haciendo mucho frío. "Yo sabía que ella no iría para comentarme un rumor de esa envergadura si no tenía bases sólidas para convencerme, y de hecho así era. Ella apenas se enteró llamó al hotel sin preguntarle a nadie si hacía lo correcto y el recepcionista después de ser muy persuadido le dijo que en efecto Harry sí había reservado una habitación matrimonial la noche anterior, pero no sabía si en realidad había sido ocupada porque el encargado de turno no había marcado en el registro si la estadía se había consumado. Pensé (y así le dije a ella) que podía ser un error, que Harry la había reservado para, tú sabes, la noche de bodas pero se había equivocado de fecha. No pude creer que Harry me hubiera engañado aunque presentía en mi corazón que eso era cierto, negándome a aceptarlo. A ella se lo había contado Padma..."

"¿Patil?"

"Sí, y a ésta una amiga de un primo de alguien que lo había visto en el hotel con esa... la noche anterior"

Draco negó con la cabeza y Ginny lo miró extrañada.

"¿Tú sabes quién fue ese o esa?"

Pero él hizo un ademán con la mano de que continuara.

"Le dije que no podía ser verdad, pero mi angustia, como te podrás imaginar, era inquietante. Le pagué a la peluquera y salí así, con todos los tubitos en el pelo y la manicura a medio hacer a la calle. Fui con Hermione a una esquina donde nadie nos viera y volví mi cabello a su estado natural con magia, claro. Nos aparecimos en casa de Harry (y futura mía) a sabiendas de que él se encontraba allí, y así era. Él almorzaba de lo más tunante con De Vitto, del Ministerio, a quien Hermione distrajo sacándolo de la vivienda y yo... me quedé sola frente a él..."

A este punto Ginny ya estaba al borde del llanto; sin dejar de caminar Draco notó cómo le temblaba el labio inferior, sus ojos humedecidos y los dedos aprisionando con fuerza sus propios brazos, a causa del frío que de seguro ya ni sentía. Y sintió él una compasión que en su vida había sentido por alguien, es más, con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo se abstuvo de detenerse y abrazarla, no sólo porque era impropio de él, sino porque además era Ginny. Y eso le tenía que quedar más que claro.

Siguieron caminando sin decir más nada. A lo lejos se veía el neón naranjo de la estación. Al fin.

"Allí está" dijo Ginny, secándose disimuladamente con el puño un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado. "¡Vamos!" Y corrió hacia delante.

Draco la siguió. En dos minutos llegaron; las luces parecían mucho más cercanas desde donde habían aparecido. Ginny pasó delante de un camión estacionado mientras Draco miraba con curiosidad una máquina lava-autos iluminada pero sin uso a un costado de la estación. Ginny, al segundo siguiente, se le perdió de vista y supuso que había entrado al servicentro, así que hizo lo mismo. De inmediato vio los anaqueles en un sector de accesorios para autos y se dirigió hacia allá, encontrando a la pelirroja tras uno de ellos.

"Creo que es éste" dijo Ginny, levantando una botella de plástico azulada. "Coincide con los datos que me dio el chofer"

"Debe ser. Claro que es. Dámela" Se la quitó de la mano. "Vamos a pagar y volver rápido al bus" Se fue caminando hasta el mesón y dijo: "Quiero pagar esto"

"Oh, bien. Son 12 dólares. ¿Su auto está afuera?" preguntó el vendedor, recibiendo el dinero.

Ginny y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

"Está a kilómetro y medio de aquí" explicó Ginny.

"Hacia el Este" agregó Draco, recibiendo el vuelto.

"La noche se está poniendo muy fría. ¿Por qué no piden un aventón?. ¡Hey Mark!" llamó a un tipo al otro lado de la tienda.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes llevar a estos chicos un par de kilómetros al Este?"

"Sí, hacia allá voy, primo" los miró a ellos. "Pero tendrán que esperar dos minutos a que acabe mi café"

"No hay problema" respondió Draco, adelantándose hacia él para estrecharle la mano.

Ginny se sorprendió de este hecho, e intentó que aquella sorpresa no se viera reflejada en su cara dándose vuelta y caminando hacia unas mesitas donde la gente solía tomar su desayuno y que ahora estabas desocupadas. Y se sentó.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Draco, sentándose a su lado. "No me digas que aún estás así por... acordarte de... el día en que te casarías" No supo cómo ser más sutil, pero a Ginny ya casi se le había olvidado ese momento de fugaz melancolía. Aún así negó con la cabeza. Draco no insistió, y levantándose fue a ver las revistas a la venta.

Pasaron los dos minutos. El hombre llamado Mark, que los llevaría hasta el bus, terminó su café, se despidió del vendedor y salió seguido por Ginny y Draco de cerca. En el camino pasó a saludar a dos personas más.

"Éste es Willy" les dijo, dándole unas palmadas cariñosas a su camión. Ginny reprimió una risa con falsa tos y Draco hizo caso omiso del comentario. "Súbanse. Arrancamos enseguida"

Hicieron caso y se subieron a la única cabina de aquel camión gigante. Ginny se sentó en medio, mirando con recelo al conductor. Éste le guiñó un ojo y con un gran rugido del motor el camión se puso en funcionamiento.

"¿Qué tan lejos es?" preguntó una vez que salió de la bencinera y entró a la carretera.

"Casi nada. Kilómetro y medio"

En menos de un minuto ya estaban allí. El hombre estacionó del otro lado de la carretera y los dejó bajarse, regalándole a Ginny un calendario de bolsillo con la marca de una empresa de neumáticos impresa en él. Al cruzar la carretera, Draco se lo quitó y lo arrojó al viento. El camión ya se había ido.

"Acá está el aceite" dijo Draco, entregándole la bolsa con el galón dentro al chofer que se acababa de bajar del interior.

"Bien. Ahora podemos continuar. Regresen adentro, está helando mucho"

Obedecieron.

"Ya estamos con retraso, otra vez" dijo Miriam desde la cocina. Estaba sola.

"Otra vez" repitió Ginny, alzando las cejas. Había recuperado el habla.

Miriam asintió, de brazos cruzados. Se giró y entró a la habitación de Sunshine. Al segundo el bus comenzó a moverse. Draco y Ginny estaban cada uno a un lado del pasillo, casi en penumbra. La única luz provenía de la cocina. Draco la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados, pensando en cómo se podría sentir ella si se enteraba de la verdad. Ginny también lo miraba fijamente, pero pensando en otra cosa, más bien, aguantando las ganas de un impulso loco que estaba teniendo, hasta que no pudo más. Rodeó rápido con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y lo besó. Draco se lo tomó con sorpresa al principio, pero cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde: ya la tenía sujeta firmemente de la cintura, le estaba devolviendo el beso y no pensaba dejarla en mucho rato...

**Continuará...**

_Sí, soy mala, lo sé. Ustedes querían leer eso. Lo leyeron. Yo quería publicar, lo hice, tarde pero lo hice :) Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review y se repetirán el plato y a los que no dejaron pero sí leyeron y yo sé que ahora sí me van a dejar xD. Un beso._


	9. Festival en Madison

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

Respondo reviews no registrados:

**eire**: Hola! Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Sayo**: Hola tú! Espero que te guste este capítulo también xD

**Emma**: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y sí, bueno, aquí está la actualización para que sepas lo que pasa.

**lily**: Hola! Jajaja perdóname, pero para mí una historia sin suspenso no es una buena historia jajaja. Espero que te guste este cap.

**pauli chiquita**: Perdóname por demorar tanto en actualizar pero de verdad no puedo hacerlo más seguido, el colegio me tiene completamente atada de brazos, piernas, cabeza, etc. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste!

**clau**: te agradezco por tooodos los reviews que me dejas pero de verdad no es necesario! La única manera de que yo no actualice es que me secuestren o esté hospitalizada o muerta, tarde o temprano actualizo, ok? xD Te dejo con este cap, ojalá te guste!

**Lily Diggory**: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Draco sabe un detalle muy importante dentro de la historia entre Harry y Ginny, tan importante que ni él está seguro de su importancia, para él es simplemente una cosa más. Pero eso no lo sabrás todavía, supongo. xD Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**fiosol**: Hola! Sí, aclara bastante ese capítulo anterior, pero no lo suficiente, falta un poco todavía para saber toda la verdad. Ojalá te guste este cap.

* * *

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 9: Festival en Madison**

_Miriam asintió, de brazos cruzados. Se giró y entró a la habitación de Sunshine. Al segundo el bus comenzó a moverse. Draco y Ginny estaban cada uno a un lado del pasillo, casi en penumbra. La única luz provenía de la cocina. Draco la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados, pensando en cómo se podría sentir ella si se enteraba de la verdad. Ginny también lo miraba fijamente, pero pensando en otra cosa, más bien, aguantando las ganas de un impulso loco que estaba teniendo, hasta que no pudo más. Rodeó rápido con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y lo besó. Draco se lo tomó con sorpresa al principio, pero cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde: ya la tenía sujeta firmemente de la cintura, le estaba devolviendo el beso y no pensaba dejarla en mucho rato..._

Después de un par de minutos Ginny se separó bruscamente pero sin soltarse, y sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo:

"Esto está mal. Esto está mal, mal, mal..."

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?" susurró Draco.

"Malfoy, yo..."

Pero al levantar la vista y al tenerlo tan cerca, de nuevo volvió a unir sus labios a los de él, ahora en un tono más desesperado y también más apasionado. Hasta que volvieron a quedarse sin aire y ella se separó una vez más. Ahora, eso sí, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y frunciendo el seño soltó:

"¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué es lo que tú sabes acerca de lo que pasó la noche antes de mi casi-boda con Harry?"

Draco fingió sorpresa, porque en realidad estaba muy, muy enojado. ¿Ella había planeado todo así desde el principio? Ginny lo observaba atentamente, de manera que tenía que seguirle el juego y Draco contestó con determinación:

"No. Todavía no"

Y se separó final y definitivamente de ella, yéndose a su camarote y metiéndose en él. A Ginny le hervía la sangre y estaba roja de rabia... y de vergüenza. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Claro que tenía muchas otras alternativas, y claro que podía haber esperado con paciencia a que él le dijera sin tener que obligarlo. Entonces ella lo había besado porque quiso, lo que acrecentaba el problema. Pensando en eso se fue a acostar.

Quince minutos después se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, eso sucedió cuando Miriam la fue a sacar de la cama.

"¿Para qué te acostaste? Ya estamos que llegamos"

"Pero si siempre estamos que llegamos" contestó Ginny con flojera.

Miriam la miró con desdén, como siempre, y le ofreció una taza de café, que ella aceptó asintiendo. Fuera del bus la carretera estaba muy concurrida, pues estaban entrando a la ciudad. Ginny se sentó en la cocina a terminar su café y, cuando vació la taza y la limpió con la varita, notó que Draco venía entrando por el pasillo con un celular en la mano y se sonrojó y bajó la mirada antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta.

"Dicen que están listos" le anunció a Miriam y posó su vista en Ginny, pero esta última estaba muy interesada en sus zapatos.

"Bien, quiero que me oigan todos..."

Sunshine salió del baño sonriendo. Ya estaba maquillada y se veía muy bonita.

"El espectáculo que tenemos ahora es al aire libre, en una calle comercial mágica en el centro de Madison. Hace bastante frío, unos 7 grados centígrados más o menos, así que bajen abrigados que no quiero a nadie con fiebre. Son cuatro canciones, Sunshine" la miró "supongo que sabes cuáles"

"Sí, Miri"

"El público es muy variado así que tengan cuidado, no dejen aquí sus varitas. Después estamos invitados TODOS" recalcó "a una cena y si quieren a ver el resto del espectáculo desde un restaurante que está sobre una de las boutiques. Va a haber mucha gente importante del medio y probablemente a algunos nos asediarán a preguntas. Así que necesito toda tu atención en Sunshine, Draco" lo miró de reojo. "Quiero un comportamiento impecable de parte de todos. No quiero fotos de ustedes haciendo ridiculeces en la prensa amarillista mañana, entendido?" El bus se detuvo. "Ginevra, conmigo. Sunshine sigue a Draco y Ed tú sabes qué hacer..."

La puerta del bus se abrió y salieron. Se oía una pegajosa canción amplificada con un grupo de soft rock tocando en el escenario, claro que ellos no lo vieron porque estaban detrás. Si allí había muchísima gente circulando cómo sería delante del escenario, se preguntó Ginny sacando su libreta del bolsillo y anotando lo que Miriam le pedía. Por la cantidad de gente, luces, humo y otros el frío no se sentía y por el contrario, daban ganas de sacarse el abrigo. Al otro lado del tumulto se encontraban ya Draco y Sunshine, que iban entrando a una tienda junto al escenario que –igual que el resto- estaba desbordada de gente. Sunshine, de pronto, miró a Draco y soltó una carcajada, pero al segundo se tapó la boca.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco, ceñudo.

"Tienes..." Y se volvió a reír.

"¿Qué?" insistió.

"Estás manchado con labial rojo carmesí..."

Draco se apresuró a limpiarse con la mano los contornos de su boca, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"...como el que estaba usando Ginny hoy por la tarde"

"¿¡Qué insinúas? Es mi novia, no? Se supone que pueda besarla cuando quiera" exclamó, pero su aún más pronunciado sonrojo delató lo que pensaba.

Sunshine se volteó y se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¡El vocalista de Finales de Otoño! Tengo que pedirle su autógrafo"

Y se escabulló. Draco, negando con la cabeza, se apresuró a alcanzarla, presuroso a olvidar lo que había sucedido hace tan pocos minutos en el bus.

"...el sonido, sí. Cuatro. Acuérdate, Thomson. ¿Lo anotaste, Ginevra?"

"Sí..." murmuró ella, sujetando apenas la tabla con el papel en una mano mientras intentaba escribir con la otra.

Un hombre en la escalera que daba al escenario le hacía señas a Miriam con la mano. El grupo del escenario se despedía tras gritos emocionados de la gente en la calle. Miriam –y en consecuencia Ginny- se acercaron a la escalera. Los músicos salían por el otro lado y aparecía de la nada un animador.

"Ahora le toca a Sunshine. ¿Están listos?"

Ginny se fijó bien en aquel hombre y se preguntó cómo no había reparado antes en él; alto, pelo corto y castaño, ojos pardos, contextura mediana, no más de 25 años, en teoría: guapo.

"Está al otro lado, en esa tienda..." explicó Miriam, apuntando al otro lado del escenario.

"¿Y el grupo de baile?"

"También"

"Ok, perfecto" Sacó su varita y golpeó una pizarra suspendida en el aire junto a la escalera. Del segundo lugar, Sunshine pasó al primero.

"Y ahora, con ustedes..." Se oyó el alarido del público. "Primer lugar en ventas de discos esta semana... una gira..." siguió.

"Me voy al otro lado. Hablamos en la cena" le dijo el hombre a Miriam, dio algunos pasos hacia la parte trasera del escenario, pero se detuvo, se volteó, miró a Ginny y le dijo: "Me gusta tu cabello" y se fue.

Ginny quedó un poco pasmada.

"¡SUNSHINE!"

De cuatro canciones fueron seis, y todo por el entusiasmo del público. Pero no podían retrasar a los otros grupos que se presentarían, así que tras todo el bullicio Sunshine se bajó del escenario casi empujada por el animador y se encontró abajo con Draco y con Miriam. Ginny se encontraba conversando más atrás con Ed. Miriam los reunió a todos y una mujer los llevó por una especie de túnel hacia un amplio hall precedido por largas escaleras de peldaños con alfombra aterciopelada burdeo. Subieron en fila por dos pisos hasta un tercero, donde quedaron frente a un amplio comedor con mucha gente circulando y donde no existían paredes hacia la calle, o era una ventana muy grande o era invisible, porque se veía todo el show con suma claridad pero no entraba una pizca de frío.

"Sunshine, ves a ese hombre? Es Bobby Muller, más conocido como The Killership" dijo Miriam, apuntando a un hombre bebiendo champaña unos metros al fondo. "Él es productor de..."

"¡Lo sé, Lemon Pie, el cuarteto pop top hace dos años!. ¿Vamos a hablar con él?" suplicó.

Los dejaron solos. Ed saludó de lejos a una chica de la edad de Ginny sentada en una mesa y fue hacia ella. Ginny miró a Draco e iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento con unos golpecitos en el hombro alguien le llamó la atención por atrás. Era el hombre de supervisión, el que le había dicho que tenía el cabello bonito. La saludó.

"Disculpa que no me haya presentado antes, soy André Petracci, productor de eventos musicales" Le tomó la mano y se la besó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Draco, como no lo había visto antes, lo miraba receloso. ¿Quién era ese tipo y qué quería?

"Ginevra Weasley... pero puedes decirme Ginny" contestó ella, sonriente.

"Cuando te vi pensé que eras una estrella de cine, eres muy bonita..."

'¿Qué tan barato puede ser alguien?' pensaba Draco.

Ginny se sonrojó.

"Gracias, pero... soy sólo la asistente de Miriam"

"Sí, lo sé. También trabajo con ella. Quiero decir... todos los shows previos de Sunshine en San Diego y Los Angeles los organicé yo"

"¿De verdad?. ¿Y por qué no te había visto antes?"

"Cof, cof..." Draco fingió una tos y ambos se fijaron en él, lo extraño fue que André sonrió.

"¿Y tú debes ser el guarda de Sun, no? Un gusto, soy André Petracci" Le estrechó cordialmente la mano, pero Draco le aplicó toda la fuerza disimulada que pudo. "¿Vamos a sentarnos?" les dijo a ambos. "Hay un par de mesas desocupadas y buen cóctel. Será interesante hablar con ustedes"

Lo siguieron hasta una mesa cercana a la ventana. En el escenario había un grupo Hip Hop pero no se oía, pues la música ambiente del salón lo opacaba. El joven continuó hablando, luego de sacar unos tragos de una bandeja y ofrecérselos.

"El trabajo por este festival me tomó más tiempo del que había considerado, pero apenas acabe la edición de mañana estoy libre de nuevo. No creo que Miriam me contrate, ya armó un equipo para esta gira, con un poco de suerte entro en la próxima"

'Falsa modestia' fueron las palabras que se aparecieron en la mente de Draco.

"¿De cuándo trabajas con ella?" preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

"Bueno, desde que conoció a..."

Draco bebió de su martini y apoyó la cabeza en una mano mirando hacia otra parte. Según él, este chico no sabía más que hablar bien de si mismo y eso a Draco no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Fijó su vista en Sunshine, un par de mesas más allá, conversando entusiasmada con Miriam y el productor, y decidió mirar la escena de lejos al menos hasta que el tipejo éste se moviera.

Más tarde, Miriam llegaba a su mesa.

"Creo que estamos sobre la hora, chicos. Draco, Ginevra: acompañen a Sunshine al bus. Ed va a llegar más tarde, supongo. André, quiero hablar contigo" Lo miró y éste sonrió.

Draco y Ginny se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Sunshine hasta las escaleras. Ginny se despidió con un adiós de dedos desde la bajada, a lo que André respondió levantando el pulgar. Draco notó esto y cuando fueron bajando le susurró al oído:

"No podías evitarlo, verdad?"

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó ella, mirando de reojo a Sunshine, más adelante.

"Nada, olvídalo" Se le adelantó y dio un salto para alcanzar a Sunshine, quien estaba a punto de salir por el túnel. "Yo voy adelante"

"¡Pero ya casi no hay gente!" se quejó la joven.

"Pues esa poca gente que haya no debe verte. Mantente siempre donde pueda verte uno de nosotros"

Sunshine frunció el ceño y Ginny se rió.

Llegaron al bus. Sunshine se encerró en el baño y Ginny fue a la cocina a preparar café en la maquinita. Draco la siguió y ocupó uno de los bancos de la cocina.

"¿Dónde tenemos mañana?" preguntó él.

"Chicago. 3 shows, ni más ni menos. ¿Quieres?" le ofreció una taza.

Era obvio que andaba mucho más feliz que otros días. Draco, sorprendido por la amabilidad, lo recibió, mirándola a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que hace no más de un par de horas se habían estado besando.

"Me estoy haciendo adicta al café" mencionó Ginny, tratando de quebrar ese apestoso hielo que los había congelado. "Esta es la quinta taza del día"

"No es nada comparado a esto" dijo Draco, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos comunes del bolsillo de su camisa, agitándolos.

"Pero no puedes fumar aquí en el bus. Está en las reglas y Miriam se daría cuenta. Tampoco puedes fumar delante de Sunshine, así que eso limita tu... vicio" Se sentó frente a él.

"¿Que no puedo fumar delante de Sunshine? Claro que sí, si hasta ella lo hace, por muy inocente que parezca"

"No te creo..."

"Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas ese día en Bismark, cuando Miriam la retó por el aroma de su cabello?"

"¡Es muy antiproductivo para su voz!"

"Baja el volumen" susurró Draco, apuntándole el baño.

"Da lo mismo, ese baño tiene aislante de sonido. Menos para la voz de Miriam, que traspasa todo" Draco sonrió y ella agregó: "Y no te rías, tú la estás encubriendo. Si le pasa algo a su garganta va a ser tu culpa y no dudaré en acusarte"

"No le va a pasar..."

La puerta del bus se abrió de golpe y entró Miriam, con un fajo de papeles en la mano que le aventó a Ginny.

"Necesito que leas este contrato, ahora por favor" le quitó la taza de café y la dejó en la repisa.

"¿De quién es, ya tenemos nuevo bailarín?"

"¿Y cuándo hicimos casting? No, no hay tiempo para eso"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Draco, inclinándose por arriba del contrato.

"André entra a trabajar con nosotros dentro de tres días" Ginny sonrió y Draco bufó, detalles que Miriam no pasó por alto. "Yo no estaba segura, pero él estuvo tan de acuerdo que... me sorprende" Volvió a mirar a Draco, para ver su reacción.

Él bajó sus ojos a la mesa y bebió café, desinteresado.

"¿Va a quedarse hasta el fin de la gira?" preguntó Ginny, volteando páginas.

"Creo que sí, si no se presenta ningún inconveniente..."

"Todo se ve en orden" dijo Ginny, pasándole el contrato a Miriam.

Ésta lo apoyó en la mesa y lo firmó al final.

"Bueno, se lo daré, está esperando afuera. Ustedes vayan a dormirse, no quiero caras largas mañana temprano. Hay entrevistas esperando en Chicago, ya me llamaron"

Draco terminó su café, Ginny apuró el suyo y después de ordenar todo con la varita se metió a su camarote. En ese momento Sunshine salió del baño, refunfuñando y en pijama, y sin mirar a nadie se metió en su habitación, así que Draco fue hacia el baño y lo ocupó, mientras Miriam volvía a entrar y se bajaba la intensidad de las luces.

Muy temprano por la mañana tuvieron que despertarse. Las cortinas estaban todas corridas y Sunshine hacía gárgaras con agua en el baño –la puerta estaba abierta- supervisada por Ginny. Draco apareció junto a la puerta y les espetó:

"Desocupen ya el baño, tenemos que bajar ahora"

"¿Ya estamos?" preguntó Ginny, mientras Sunshine se deshacía del agua.

"Sí, amorcito" recalcó. "Un centro comercial y son las nueve"

Sunshine pasó delante de Ginny y Draco hasta el pasillo y salió del bus, siendo perseguida de inmediato por Ed, que iba con un peine. Ginny iba a pasar también por delante de Draco pero éste la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

Y Draco subió su mano libre hasta los labios de Ginny y con el índice le raspó el inferior desde el centro hasta el borde. Al tacto, Ginny se había sonrojado, mientras Draco repetía el acto muy concentrado. Hasta que retiró la mano y la puso en el bolsillo, mirándola seriamente.

"Tenías pasta dentífrica" Y se giró, sonriendo malvadamente.

Ginny recuperó su respiración normal y lo siguió fuera del bus. Era un bello día. Y un centro comercial muy grande. Al menos 12 pisos.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" preguntó Miriam, desde la puerta de servicio por la que tenían que entrar. "¡Rápido! Nos queda un largo día..."

Y sí que fue largo. Después del mall, vinieron las oficinas de una compañía disquera local filial de Magic Records y entrando la noche un show en un teatro repleto de jóvenes magos y brujas. Al término ya todos estaban estresados y querían sólo dormir. Se subieron al bus y se pusieron sus pijamas, pero cuando Ginny iba a subirse a su camarote Sunshine la llamó desde su habitación.

"¿Ginny, puedes venir? Quiero mostrarte algo"

Ginny entró y Sunshine cerró la puerta. Aún seguía con la ropa de la última función.

"¿No estás cansada?"

"Soy una persona de efecto contrario. Mientras más trabajo, más energía tengo ¿Tú tienes mucho sueño?"

"No, no tanto..." Ginny se sentó sobre el colchón, y Sunshine sacó una guitarra acústica de su armario y se sentó junto a ella"

"Escucha esto..." Empezó a tocar. Era una melodía suave, lenta, sin ser ni triste ni eufórica. A Ginny le recordaba en algo al bosque y, misteriosamente, también a Draco. Y cuando Sunshine terminó tras dos minutos quedó sólo el silencio sumergido en el eco del último acorde. "¿Y?"

"Es bonita"

"Pero no tiene letra aún"

"¿Has pensado en algo?"

"Es precisamente por eso que quería que la escucharas. A mí me suena como una bonita balada de amor. Y como tú, bueno, estás enamorada..."

**Continuará...**

_Hola otra vez! Ven? Traté de no demorarme un mes en actualizar xD. Y no sé como irá eso en las próximas semanas, pero como siempre haré mi mayor esfuerzo, no quiero entregarles cualquier basura tampoco, ni menos terminar el fanfic en diciembre xD. Recuerden contribuir con su gotita de agua y dejar un **review** para que esta autora se anime a seguir publicando. Yo publico al saber que a ustedes les gusta, sino dejo de escribir fanfics y me dedico a mis dramáticos cuentos que no los lectores, sino un jurado especializado es quien me dice como voy, porque a mí más me interesa LA OPINIÓN DE MIS LECTORES AQUÍ, OK? Así que quiero reviews. xD. Bye!_


	10. Larga Distancia Internacional

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

_Reviews, reviews, reviews... gente: logueense. No quiero seguir rompiendo las reglas de ff xD_

**Emma**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. André lamentablemente no viene a aparecer hasta el capítulo 11, pero con paciencia todo se logra. Ojalá te guste este chap.

**eire**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu rr y este capítulo es especialmente largo para que no te aburras, sí? xD Espero te guste!

**pauly**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te haya subido el ánimo aunque no me imagino por qué xD. Ojalá te guste el capítulo!

**eis**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me encanta que hayas dejado review aunque no acostumbres a hacerlo, pero no sé por qué no lo haces? Yo no dejo historia que lea sin review xD Harry... con quién estaba? Eso es algo que todavía no se sabrá, pero aquí te dejo algunas pistas... ojalá te guste el cap.

**lily**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, jeje.

**Sayo**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, estoy dejando el desastre con los personajes, pero el porqué es obvio, siempre me gusta el suspenso xD, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar. Espero que te guste este cap.

**clau**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, mi pc también se traba muchas veces cuando no quiere dejar review y me enfada mucho, pero bueh... hay que aguantar. André todavía no va a aparecer pero eso ya se viene. Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

**Lily E. of Potter**: Hola! Gracias por el telegrama. No fue necesario ponerlo en una ventana del msn, me lo sé de memoria xD. Ojalá te guste este chap.

**pauli chiquita**: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Querías acción? Ahora se viene mucha xD. Así que a leer!

**En la ruta**

**Capítulo 10: Larga Distancia Internacional**

* * *

"_Escucha esto..." Empezó a tocar. Era una melodía suave, lenta, sin ser ni triste ni eufórica. A Ginny le recordaba en algo al bosque y, misteriosamente, también a Draco. Y cuando Sunshine terminó tras dos minutos quedó sólo el silencio sumergido en el eco del último acorde. "¿Y?"_

"_Es bonita"_

"_Pero no tiene letra aún"_

"_¿Has pensado en algo?"_

"_Es precisamente por eso que quería que la escucharas. A mí me suena como una bonita balada de amor. Y como tú, bueno, estás enamorada..."_

Sunshine miró a Ginny desafiante. ¡Qué situación difícil era esa! Por un lado era admitir que ella en realidad no estaba enamorada, que ni siquiera tenía una relación, ni con Draco ni con nadie. Eso significaría echar por el suelo la mentira de Draco y perjudicarlo a él. Lo caía mal, pero no por eso iba a ser tan mala. Por otro lado era asimilar esa sensación que aparecía cada vez que veía a Draco, cada vez que estaba junto a él y que se acentuaba con cada mirada, con cada roce, con 'esos' besos. Y tampoco podía admitir su derrota ante los encantos de Draco; le era demasiado impropio. ¿Qué debía decir, una situación improvisada?

"¿Me ayudarías a escribir la letra? Quizás nunca hayas escrito una canción, pero no es difícil! Es como un poema que no necesariamente ha de tener métrica, lo importante es que suene bien con la música..."

¿Y por qué esas palabras le llegaban lejanas, como de otra dimensión?

"No quiero apurarte ni nada. Sé que tienes sueño. Ahora te puedes ir a acostar, pero piensa en eso, sí? Si se te ocurre algo sólo dímelo, ya? No creo que duerma en toda la noche, estoy como... 'inspirada' para componer..."

Le sonrió y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, levantándose. Susurró un 'buenas noches' previo a salir por la puerta. Se subió a su camarote y miró el techo, como siempre. 'Una letra'. Recordó la melodía y, poco a poco, algunas palabras fueron dibujándose en su mente hasta confundirse con un sueño que a la mañana siguiente Ginny sería incapaz de recordar. Se encontró con un café en una mano y con una rosquilla en la otra, 'desayunando' en el trailer que les habían habilitado para maquillaje junto al río. Todos ocupados en sus tareas, todos menos Draco, que igual con un vaso de café en la mano se paseaba de un lado a otro, 'siempre' mirándola de reojo...

_Pareces no entender lo que siento,_

_Pareces no ser real_

Y espera, que eso lo oyó en sueños anoche.

_No quiero sentir que te quiero,_

_No quiero pensar_

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

_Tal vez olvidar lo que está pasando,_

_Tal vez vivir_

_Y me es imposible dejar de ver_

_Y me es importante hacerte feliz_

_Algo para mí, algo para ti,_

_Y poder tener algo para siempre_

"¡Ginny! Necesito que vengas por favor" Ese era Ed. Se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos...

El día estaba precioso, despejado. Un buen día de verano. La gente de Detroit andaba ligera de ropas, al menos la mayoría de los que conformaban el tumulto delante del pequeño escenario en medio de Hart Plaza.

"Eddie, necesito una hoja..."

"...¿qué traje usa al final? No lo recuerdo..."

"...un pedazo de pergamino, un post-it..."

"...pero es apropiado uno verde manzana, muy veraniego..."

"...una agenda, una Palm, algo!"

"¿¡Para qué?" preguntó Ed, desesperado.

"¡Para anotar algo antes de que se me olvide! Bah, déjalo" Sacó su varita y con dos golpecitos en el suelo hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma auto recargable, que recogió.

"¡No puedes usar magia aquí, un muggle podría verte!"

"¡Al diablo!"

Dio media vuelta, desocupó una mesa que tenía un periódico sobre ella y apoyó el pergamino, empezando a anotar como iba la letra de 'su' canción. Ed se encogió de hombros y escogió el verde manzana. Sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, Draco caminó hasta ella y se puso a leer el pergamino por sobre su hombro.

"¿Escribiendo poesía, Weasley?"

Ginny se sobresaltó y dobló el pergamino sobre sí mismo. Esperando que él no hubiera alcanzado a leer demasiado. Giró sobre sus talones y lo encaró.

"¿Qué te importa?"

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan reservada?" Draco apoyó sus palmas en la mesa, dejándola atrapada y muy pegada a él.

"Porque así soy yo. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan acosador?" Lo tomó por las muñecas y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás.

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Así soy yo" le respondió, sonriente, usando sus mismas palabras.

Miriam entró abruptamente en el trailer y dijo:

"Está todo listo, vamos a empezar. Draco, ven a hacer tu trabajo, por favor" agregó, echando fuego por los ojos. Al parecer se ponía así cada vez que veía a Draco y Ginny muy cerca el uno del otro.

"Voy en un momento" respondió él.

"Ahora" remarcó Miriam, cruzando los brazos. "Esto no es un motel, es un trailer" Y se fue.

Ginny ahogó una risita.

"Creo que está funcionando después de todo..." mencionó Draco.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny.

"Ya sabes, el 'noviazgo'" Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue.

Ginny abrió su pergamino y agregó dos estrofas más...

Terminó el show y una señora con la camiseta de Meet America Inc se apareció en el trailer, presentándose:

"Hola, soy Melinda, su guía por el día de hoy en Detroit. ¿Cuántas personas son?"

Miriam miró en rededor, como contando con la mirada.

"Ahora somos tres. Al almuerzo seremos cinco"

"Bien. Partiremos en Eastern Market, al almuerzo hay programado un picnic en un sitio exclusivo de Belle Isle y por la tarde iremos al Museo Musical de Hitsville. ¿Correcto?"

Miriam asintió. Ed terminó de arreglar a Sunshine para el paseo –en realidad pasarla de formal a casual- y Draco simplemente las siguió fuera del trailer y abordaron un pequeño auto amarillo con el logo de Meet America. Ed empezó a guardar todas sus cosas manualmente y Ginny se aventuró a preguntar:

"¿Ed, conoces a André?"

"¿Conocerlo?" El hombre cerró su maletín, lo tomó y salió del trailer, seguido por ella que traía dos maletines más. "Está loco, hace bien su trabajo, pero no sabe dividir bien las cosas, no entiende nada sobre prioridades..."

"¿Cómo así?" se interesó Ginny.

Ed se detuvo, la miró y luego siguió andando hasta el bus.

"No creo que sea una buena influencia para nadie"

Entraron al bus. Ed guardó sus maletines en los cajones correspondientes, fue a dejar uno sobre la cama de Sunshine y se sentó con Ginny en la pequeña salita, mientras por la TV daban un partido de Quidditch.

"¿Te dijo Miriam que mañana se une a nosotros en el tour?"

"Claro que me lo dijo, y no me pareció para nada una buena idea"

"¿Por qué?"

"Cada uno tiene sus propios juicios sobre las personas, yo no voy a entrometerme en el tuyo. Además... tienes novio, no?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros y destapó una lata de bebida gaseosa. André se veía tan amable... Bueno, cuando se les uniera, como decía Ed, tendría la oportunidad de formarse su propio juicio acerca de él.

"Ah, se me olvidaba decirte..." Ed se puso de pie y tomó una carta que reposaba sobre la repisa de la cocina y se la entregó a Ginny, volviéndose a sentar. "Una lechuza express te la trajo esta mañana, creo que Miriam te lo dijo pero no le hiciste mucho caso"

Ginny dejó su lata a un lado y volteó la carta para ver el remitente: era de Hermione. Extrañada, con dedos temblorosos la abrió por un costado, extrayendo una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada por la mitad. La abrió y sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la misiva:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Es probable que encuentres extraño que te escriba. Extraño para mí es haber dado con tu ubicación, pero se supo que estabas trabajando para una disquera en Estados Unidos llamada Magic Records y que ahora ibas en un bus de tour por el país..._

"Maravilloso" susurró Ginny, negando con la cabeza.

_Aquí nadie se atrevió a escribirte, aparte que nadie tenía algún motivo para hacerlo, pero consideré que lo que debo decirte tiene mérito suficiente para ser oído. Te voy a pedir que apenas termines de leer esto busques un teléfono y me llames, sin importar la diferencia horaria ni nada. Sólo hazlo, sí? Tras el papel está mi número, por si lo olvidaste. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta._

_H._

"¡Qué diablos...!" Se acercó a la cocina y tomó el celular que le correspondía de la repisa. Marcó el número, respiró profundo y presionó 'llamar'. El sonido de espera duró unos segundos hasta que una voz femenina contestó:

"_¿Buenas tardes?_"

Era la voz de su antigua amiga.

"Hola Hermione. Habla Ginny. Ginny Weasley" agregó, sin saber qué la impulsó a hacerlo.

"_Si sé cuál Ginny eres, tontita. ¡Qué bueno que me llamaras! Pensé que no ibas a querer hacerlo..._"

"Sí, bueno. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?"

"_Ah, eso_" De pronto se oyó cómo bajaba su expresión de la alegría a la seriedad. "_Por casualidad, llega la revista Corazón de Bruja allá?_"

Ginny carraspeó, algo ceñuda.

"Pensé que detestabas esa revista"

"_¡Y lo hago! Pero es parte de mi trabajo mantenerme informada..._"

"Sí, creo que sí llega" respondió entonces, recordando la suscripción que cierta vez Sunshine le mencionara. "Pero la versión internacional, eso sí"

"_Sí, esa misma. ¿Tendrás una a mano, o un kiosco cerca? La más reciente salió ayer_"

Sin bajar el celular caminó hasta la habitación de Sunshine, entró y miró dentro de uno de los armarios donde no guardaba ropa, sino revistas. Tomó la segunda de la pila más alta, todavía en su envoltorio plástico. No creía que Sunshine fuera capaz de enojarse si la abría.

"Aquí la tengo"

"_Perfecto. Busca la página 22_"

Rasgó el papel con cuidado de no dañar la revista y la sacó. Buscó la página indicada y casi se desmaya ahí mismo. 'Harry Potter anuncia compromiso'

"_¿La viste?_"

"Es un imbécil"

"_Sigue leyendo. Lee todo el artículo, por favor_"

Había una gran foto de Harry que ocupaba un cuarto de la página 'con esa cara de ganador indiscutido'. El artículo decía así:

'_El famosísimo auror de aurores británico Harry James Potter (22) ha figurado últimamente en esta revista por uno que otro escándalo amoroso, pero la premier de la semana nos vuelve a dar un golpe en las narices. Porque sí, queridas lectoras, el apuesto galán que sobrevivió regresa con la noticia del año. Hace tan solo dos días, en una improvisada conferencia sucedida en el hall principal del Ministerio de Magia, y después de decenas de rumores que lo vinculaban en las ultimas semanas amorosamente a diferentes muchachas del medio, anunció por segunda vez en menos de un año cronológico, que iría a nupcias con su última chica, la editora de El Quisquilloso, Luna Lovegood (21)...'_

El articulo seguía y se extendía por dos paginas más, pero Ginny no tenía ni las ganas ni el estómago para hacerlo. De pronto todo se había revertido y no habían pasado más de seis meses...

"_¿Sigues ahí?_"

"Es una broma, verdad?"

"_Si sigues leyendo, por muy poco confiable que sea la revista te darás cuenta que no, nada es falso..._"

"¿Y tú... y tú lo sabías?" Dejó la revista a un lado y se recostó en la cama de Sunshine. De pronto se sentía mareada.

"_Sabes perfectamente que corté toda relación con Harry cuando confirmó... lo que te hizo. Y sabes también, perfectamente bien, que con la lunática esa nunca me llevé_"

"Herms, es que... no puedo creerlo. Es imposible"

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando estar viviendo sólo una pesadilla, pero el sonido de las ruedas del bus moviéndose metros bajo sus pies era real y la voz en el teléfono móvil también.

"_A mí igual me encantaría que fuera mentira Ginny, pero no. Y no quería que te enteraras por otra parte_"

"Lo sé, Hermione. Perdóname, te voy a dejar"

"_Te entiendo. Adiós_"

Colgó. Se sentó derecha, tomó la revista y en dos segundos juntó el valor suficiente para leer el artículo completo de un tirón sin fallecer en el intento. Al finalizar sólo una duda le quedaba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida, por querer a Harry y por creer que Luna había sido alguna vez su amiga?. ¿Luna, la que siempre iba por allí diciendo que Ginny y Harry hacían la pareja perfecta?. ¿La misma que le sugirió a Ginny hablar de matrimonio, habiéndose ofrecido luego de madrina de bodas?. ¡Era una maldita hipócrita! Decepcionarse del resto de las personas se estaba haciendo últimamente tan común en Ginny que respiró profundo, relajó los músculos y se dio cuenta de que tanto Luna como Harry e incluso Hermione pertenecían al pasado del que ella ya se había desprendido aunque aún una pregunta le quedaba por contestar.

El bus se estacionó lentamente junto a la costanera. Frente a ellos estaba el mar azul, un bello cielo y no muy lejos una isla, a la que el chofer les dijo que debían dirigirse.

"...Miriam dijo que tomaran la embarcación de la agencia, ellos los llevarían a la isla y se encontrarán allí con ella y los demás para almorzar. Yo me quedo aquí" agregó, indicándoles que era el momento preciso para entrar al muelle.

Ed iba con mucha seguridad, como si ya conociera todo eso. En cambio Ginny no. Estaba con el estómago delicado y andar en barcos no era una de sus actividades preferidas. Aún así no pasó nada. Provistos de los típicos chalecos naranjos se subieron al pequeño barco que al instante empezó a moverse en dirección a la isla, dejando atrás la ciudad. Cuando llegaron Ginny se bajó intentando no hacer evidente su tambaleo, pero hubo algo que no pudo modificar: su cara.

"Ginny, estás muy pálida, te mareó el viaje?" preguntó Sunshine, sujetando un par de bolsas. Entre Miriam y Draco llevaban unas cuantas más.

"No, estoy bien, Gracias por preocuparte, Sun"

"No hay problema"

"¿Me siguen?" dijo de pronto la guía de Meet America, sobresaltándolos a todos por atrás de Miriam. "Los llevaré al sitio que les tenemos reservado y los dejaré allí el tiempo necesario para almorzar y reposar un rato"

Los guió por un camino hasta una de las tantas lomas verdes de Belle Isle, que no se veía muy diferente de las demás, sólo tenía un letrero que decía 'reservado' que la guía quitó antes de retirarse. Miriam dejó sus bolsas en el suelo y los demás la imitaron. Sacó su varita y con una pronunciada floritura –mientras Draco procuraba que nadie estuviera viendo- hizo aparecer de la nada un mantel a cuadros rojo con blanco, los utensilios necesarios para comer y un canasto rebosante de fruta.

"Todo lo acabamos de comprar hace un rato en el mercado" anunció Sunshine. "¡Yo misma elegí muchas cosas! Así que... ¡a comer!"

Así lo hicieron. En los platos aparecieron humeantes unos bistecs de vacuno acompañados de ensalada al gusto de la persona. Ginny, haciendo excepción de los demás que engullían ferozmente, alejó su plato de sí misma y se recostó en el pasto, sintiendo el sol sobre sus párpados. Draco la miró extrañado y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pasto de los pantalones y rodeando el picnic para sentarse junto a ella.

"¿Qué pasa, no vas a comer?"

"¿Desde cuándo te importa?" le respondió ella, abriendo un ojo.

"Desde que eres mi novia, supongo..." dijo Draco en voz muy alta, para que ella no pudiera contradecirlo.

"Ay, y dale con que los gatos ladran. ¿No te aburriste ya de mí, Draco Malfoy?"

"Perfectamente con magia podemos hacer que los gatos ladren, querida. ¿No deseas ir a dar un paseo?"

Ginny se sentó sin levantarse del todo y miró a los demás, demasiado concentrados en el bistec. Miró a Draco y sin cambiar la expresión de su cara asintió, poniéndose de pie. Bajaron de la loma –nadie les preguntó nada- y siguieron andando por el caminito. A lo largo aparecían letreros apuntando lugares, al parecer la isla era bastante grande. Uno de los tantos letreros decía Scott Fountain; a Ginny le llamó la atención y siguieron hacia allá. De hecho era una fuente, una de las más lindas que había visto en toda su vida. Rodeada de aves pero ninguna persona cerca. En una palabra: fantástico. Se sentaron en el borde de la fuente y pasados unos segundos Ginny rompió en llanto. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se vio sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la misma Ginny se reclinó sobre su hombro y él la rodeó primero con un solo brazo por la espalda y luego con el otro, abrazándola instintivamente. Sola comenzó a hablar:

"Soy tan idiota y crédula, Malfoy. Ya no puedo más..."

"¿Qué supiste ahora?" Era tan obvio que le habían dicho algo sobre Harry.

"Harry, el muy desgraciado... Está saliendo... No" se corrigió "...se va a casar el próximo mes... ¡con mi ex mejor amiga, Luna!"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Ese hecho no le sorprendía para nada, de Potter se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

"¡Ambos! Son unos... y decían la semana pasada que Harry..."

"Eh, espera, detente ahí. ¿Estás siempre pendiente de todos los movimientos de ese...?"

"¡No! No, para nada. Todo lo leí en ese maldito artículo de la Corazón de Bruja recién hoy..."

"Si lo leíste en esa revista lo más probable es que sea mentira" No sabía por qué estaba justificando a Harry, si era obvio que Ginny algún día se iba a enterar, ya sea por una revista tonta o porque una persona de su entera confianza le dijese.

"¡Hermione me llamó especialmente para decírmelo! Nadie debió haber sabido que yo estaba aquí trabajando para Magic Records. Así podría vivir mi vida tranquila sin tener que enterarme de..." Hipó y apoyó toda la cara en el hombro de Draco, y él en seguida sintió cómo las lágrimas de Ginny le humedecían la camisa e intentó que se detuviera.

"No sacas nada con seguir llorando por tu pasado ahora, Ginny"

Sí, era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera, lo que claro la sorprendió. Hipando por última vez levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Perdón, cómo me dijiste?"

Draco, reconociéndolo, se asustó un poco con la mirada de fuego de la chica.

"Ginny... Así te dicen todos, no?"

"Sí..." respondió ella, no muy segura. "Pero no aquí. Sólo Sunshine lo hace"

Draco sonrió; al menos la había hecho olvidarse momentáneamente de Harry.

"¿Te molesta que te diga así?"

Ginny bajó la vista y reparó en los brazos de Draco que la rodeaban. Él también se dio cuenta y de inmediato la soltó.

"No, no me molesta" respondió Ginny segundos después, levantándose. Draco la imitó. "Mejor volvemos al picnic. Me está entrando hambre"

"A mí también" mintió él.

Se había devorado varias frutas naturales en el Eastern Market y estaba satisfecho por ahora. Y apenas se irguió Ginny lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó, como si él fuera su aire y ella necesitara urgentemente respirar. ¿Era él la droga a la que se estaba acostumbrando?. ¿Era a quien necesitaba para llenar el vacío de sus pulmones?. ¿Era acaso un grito desesperado que decía 'quiero una muerte rápida y feliz'?. ¿O era algo más que todo eso?

"Weasley, para. No puedes seguir con esto" sentenció Draco, respirando profundo y alejándola por los hombros a medio metro de sí. Ella bajó los brazos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estás siendo sincera"

La hizo a un lado y se alejó de la fuente, dando zancadas hacia el camino por donde habían llegado. Ginny se quedó quieta, mirando el punto tras los árboles por donde él segundos antes había desaparecido. Se sentía confundida otra vez. El 'no puede gustarme Malfoy, porque ES Malfoy' ya no era un argumento válido para defenderse contra sí misma, en una pelea razón versus corazón donde el estómago oficiaba de árbitro. No entendía si sólo le atraía Malfoy, si le gustaba Malfoy, o si estaba completamente loca por él. No sabía siquiera si sólo lo estaba usando para sobreponerse –tardíamente- a lo sucedido con Harry o si Draco era sólo el único vínculo que la podía aferrar a su Gran Bretaña querida. Más que una excusa de trabajo, él se estaba convirtiendo para Ginny en lo mismo que enamora y mata a la vez, lo que no quería por ningún motivo y menos con el primero que le tendía el mapa sobre la mesa. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el sitio del picnic, alejándose de la fuente. Al llegar, Draco ya estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Ed y Sunshine sobre uno de los conciertos pasados. Miriam empacaba las cosas del picnic en bolsas.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" preguntó entonces Ginny.

"Sí" Miriam se puso de pie. "Ayúdame con algunas bolsas. Vamos al bus y de ahí a Motown"

Ginny tomó las otras bolsas.

"¿Puedo quedarme en el bus mientras..."

Miriam le dirigió una mirada severa. Con esa respuesta bastaba.

El resto de la tarde pasó rauda, sin sobresaltos. Alrededor de las 7 regresaron al bus y despidieron a Melinda, quien se fue en su auto amarillo de Meet America. Todos se sentaron en la cocina a beber un café menos Sunshine, quien se fue a su habitación y Ginny, quien la siguió.

"¿Pasa algo Ginny? Te noto rara..."

"Es posible. No. No quiero preocuparte" Metió su mano en el bolsillo del jeans. "Toma" Le pasó el pergamino doblado con la letra de la canción que había escrito.

Sunshine lo desdobló y rápidamente lo leyó.

"¡Está muy buena! La voy a guardar..." Se giró y fue hacia la puerta del armario donde guardaba sus cosas... y sus revistas.

Ginny quiso decirle algo, pero antes de que se le ocurriera Sunshine ya había visto la Corazón de Bruja sin su celofán y sobre todas las otras revistas.

"No recuerdo haber leído esta..." La tomó, dejando la letra de la canción sobre una cajita. "¿Acaso...?"

"Fui yo, Sun. Discúlpame. No pude evitarlo..."

"¿Evitar qué? Espera... ¿tú la abriste?"

"Sí, pero perdona... en serio"

"No, no te preocupes Ginny, no me importa que lo hayas hecho. Quisiera saber más bien por qué lo hiciste! El otro día habías dicho que odiabas esta revista..."

Ginny suspiró y sonrió. Sunshine se veía tan curiosa como si sólo tuviese ocho años. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle? Era sólo una niña. Tomó la revista y buscó la página 22, y se la volvió a poner en las manos.

"¡Harry Potter! Ah... Sí, ya había leído que venía algo sobre él en la portada, pero no tuve tiempo de abrir la revista. Comprendo perfectamente que hayas sentido curiosidad... ¿Tiene nueva novia?"

Ginny se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"Que... ¿tú lo conocías?"

"¿A quién, a Potter?" Se rió. "Sólo porque sale cada semana en la revista. Y sí" Volvió a reírse. "también sabía o suponía, no sé, que tú lo conocías. Mal que mal era tu novio, salieron en dos portadas al menos, el año pasado. No te pregunté nada, claro, me pareció inapropiado... primero porque no estaba segura de que fueras tu y luego como pensé... Draco" Apuntó la puerta. "Tú sabes..."

"¿De verdad? Oh..." Ginny estaba un poco shockeada aún y sólo atinó a reírse de sí misma un rato, mientras Sunshine ojeaba la revista completa. "Entonces... ¿no estás molesta?"

"No, para nada te dije. ¿Estabas muy enamorada de él?"

"Sí" Soltó una tímida risita. "Demasiado..." Pero todavía era pronto para entrar en detalles.

"¿Y no te arrepientes de haberlo plantado?" Cerró la revista.

"¿Plantado? Yo no..." Volvió a reírse. La 'versión' de la prensa. No quiso ni tuvo tiempo de defenderse. "No, no me arrepiento. Soy más feliz ahora de lo que hubiera sido si..."

"Y con razón. Porque déjame decirte que tus gustos mejoraron bastante desde entonces hasta ahora"

Ahora sí que Ginny se rió con ganas y Sunshine también, luego de volver a la lectura de su revista.

"¿Cómo crees que me vería con el cabello rubio?"

"Mal no, pero... es muy común"

"¿Y negro?"

Estuvieron charlando así un buen rato, conversando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Sunshine bostezó y Ginny se dio cuenta de que era tarde y debían ir a dormirse. Le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Afuera todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, salvo por la punta de la varita de Draco. De hecho, él era el único que se encontraba fuera de la cama; el resto debían estar todos durmiendo.

"¿Qué haces?" le susurró Ginny, sentándose junto a él en la 'salita'.

"Leo las instrucciones para mañana. Está todo medio complicado... voy a tener un solo apoyo" Dejó el folletín sobre una mesita y sin apagar la varita alzó las cejas. "Mira allá. ¿Lo ves?" Apuntó con la varita hacia el pasillo.

Siguiendo la estela de la luz Ginny se sorprendió: habían agregado un camarote frente a la puerta, pero se encontraba desalojado y sin cortinas.

"Es para este tipo... André. Llega mañana temprano, así que no duermas mucho"

"¿Cómo va a llegar?"

"Imagino que lo recogeremos en alguna parte" Se giró hacia ella y la miró, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

"Perdóname por esta mañana. Creo que fui un poco... insensible"

"Ah, no importa" Sintió calor en las mejillas. "Me sorprendería si no lo hubieras hecho... Siempre..."

"No" la interrumpió. "No siempre soy tan insensible... como parezco"

La tomó por la barbilla y sacudiendo la varita ésta se apagó. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, Ginny sintió los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos, empezando ese ritual al que se estaba haciendo adicta. Tranquila y lento, sus lenguas chocaron un segundo al intentar entrar en la boca del otro a la vez; cuando lo lograron Ginny tomó a Draco por el cuello profundizando casi al instante el beso. Draco la tomó por la cintura y tan lento como habían empezado ahora se inclinaban sobre el sillón, Ginny quedando sobre Draco y él logrando poner las manos bajo la blusa de la chica, sobre su espalda...

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Ahora no me van a alegar de que estuvo corto, o sí? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si quieren saber más, cooperen a la causa con un **review** hacia mi persona, ya saben, haciendo click en **GO** :) ._


	11. Más hechos inesperados

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**  
En la ruta**

**Capítulo 11: Más hechos inesperados**

_  
La tomó por la barbilla y sacudiendo la varita ésta se apagó. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, Ginny sintió los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos, empezando ese ritual al que se estaba haciendo adicta. Tranquila y lento, sus lenguas chocaron un segundo al intentar entrar en la boca del otro a la vez; cuando lo lograron Ginny tomó a Draco por el cuello profundizando casi al instante el beso. Draco la tomó por la cintura y tan lento como habían empezado ahora se inclinaban sobre el sillón, Ginny quedando sobre Draco y él logrando poner las manos bajo la blusa de la chica, sobre su espalda..._

Del sillón al baño y del baño en la ducha se perpetuó algo que nadie que los conociera hubiera previsto ni podría creer jamás. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos se complementaban tan bien en todo sentido?. ¿Quién iba a adivinar que la puerta del baño sólo se abriría a las 3 de la mañana, desprendiendo vapor a raudales, dejando salir a dos figuras que una vez recuperada la calma, se besaban a modo de despedida y se irían a dormir, como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido?

Pasaron las 6 horas restantes para la hora de despertar y mirarse ambos con complicidad al momento del desayuno, en especial cada vez que Draco pasaba su pie descalzo rozando los tobillos de Ginny. Ed los observaba en silencio y con curiosidad. Miriam hablaba tan rápido por teléfono que no se le entendía una palabra. Sunshine sólo tarareaba inconscientemente la canción de Ginny, mientras se ponía brillo en los labios y se miraba en un espejito. De repente Miriam cerró su teléfono con brusquedad y fue por el pasillo hacia la cabina del chofer. Un minuto después volvió, radiante, y dijo:

"Como podrán notar si miran hacia fuera estamos entrando a zona urbana, la última ciudad moderadamente pequeña que nos queda. Buffalo. El show de hoy está planeado para salir perfecto, pero el lugar donde será es bastante pequeño así que les sugiero que intenten pasar desapercibidos; no queremos problemas con los dueños" El bus se detuvo. "Creo que ya llegamos" Se acercó a una ventana. "Sí, llegamos. Lleven cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar porque no volveremos al bus en un rato largo..."

La puerta del bus se abrió automáticamente y Ginny ordenó rápido con magia la cocina. Empezaron a salir uno a uno. Estaban junto a un muelle. Un gran yate estaba varado a pocos metros de ellos.

"¡Un yate!" exclamó Sunshine. Miriam asintió sonriente con la cabeza.

"Y eso que no has visto quién está dentro"

No fue necesario preguntar. A los pocos segundos supieron la respuesta cuando André Petracci se asomó por la escalerilla muy vestido de blanco, formal, lentes de sol y sonrisa brillante. Sunshine, por lo que Draco pudo notar al estar parado tras ella con una mano en su hombro, se estremeció.

"Hola a todos" Saludó con la mano a los hombres y de beso en la mejilla a las mujeres, menos a Sunshine, quien sólo recibió unas palmaditas en la cabeza de parte de él. "Este es uno de los yates más lujosos de esta ciudad, así que tengan cuidado. Los invito a pasar..." Hizo un ademán con la mano y todos avanzaron hacia delante, sólo que Sunshine casi corrió y arrastró en ello a Draco consigo. André se quedó atrás y tomó a Ginny por el brazo, pues ella era la última. "Hola Ginny, me recuerdas?" le preguntó, caminando a su lado.

"Cómo no, si te vi hace tan poco" respondió ella.

"¡Qué bueno!. ¿Ves que al final sí me contrató?"

"Sí..."

Entraron en el yate. André se quitó los lentes de sol, dejando ver sus ojos entre verdes y castaños, que a Ginny le encantaban pero no pudo decir nada. Después de todo, Draco estaba en la misma sala pero en el otro costado y la miraba ceñudo.

"La presentación va a ser en el piso de abajo, pues hay un sector del comedor que usaremos como escenario" les dijo André a todos, desviando por un minuto la atención de Ginny. "Ahora vamos al otro comedor en el piso de arriba; unos periodistas están esperando"

Y más cierto no podía ser. Apenas se asomaron al primer piso del yate una horda de reporteros los asedió, por ende ni Ginny ni Draco se salvaron de responder alguna pregunta en relación a la gira. Después de una improvisada conferencia de prensa los medios se fueron calmando y ahora sólo se centraron en las dos personas más importantes de todo esto: Sunshine y Miriam, su manager.

Ginny observaba por una ventana a la gente que iba y venía por el muelle, muchos de ellos entrando en el yate seguramente para ver el espectáculo en un rato más. Sintió una presencia que acababa de sentarse a su lado y esperando que fuera Draco se giró. Una pequeña decepción inundó su mente: era André.

"¿Qué te parece todo esto, te gustó el yate?"

"Sí, es..." Buscó la palabra adecuada en su mente. "elegante"

"Yo mismo lo escogí. Habían tres más, pero sólo éste reunía las condiciones perfectas... Lo último en..."

Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y lo escuchó educadamente, pero todo lo que decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Su mente estaba con Draco, parado tras Sunshine en el mesón de entrevistas.

Sólo hasta ese momento.

"Sunshine tiene que prepararse ahora, así que la disculpan?" anunció Miriam y le dijo a Draco que la llevara junto a Ed a la sala de maquillaje, dos pisos más abajo. "Yo me quedaré respondiendo las preguntas que queden..."

Draco le lanzó la última mirada a Ginny y André, este último tomando sin permiso la mano de la pelirroja. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que ahora estaban 'juntos'? Tomó a Sunshine por los hombros y se aparecieron en una sala del primer subsuelo, junto a lo que era el lugar que usarían de escenario. Sunshine se sentó en la única silla de maquillaje, Ed tomó una toallita desmaquillante y le quitó lo poco de brillo labial que le quedaba a la chica.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de los productos de mala calidad?"

Sunshine se encogió de hombros. Draco estaba cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la varita apretada en una mano.

"Malfoy, relájate un poco" le dijo Ed, sin dejar de espolvorear la cara de Sunshine con polvo. "Se te van a marcar las arrugas y aún eres muy joven para eso"

Draco negó con la cabeza pero al menos bajó las manos a un costado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Sunshine, mirándolo desde el espejo.

"No pasa nada..." dijo con una voz muy ronca... y demasiado falsa.

"¡Vamos, Draco, suéltalo! Aquí no le diremos a nadie, verdad Ed?"

"Tú quieta" dijo Ed, al tiempo que tomaba de su maletín un delineador rosa claro.

"¿Es sobre Ginny, verdad?" acercó.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin moverse de su sitio.

"Es por André, estoy seguro" agregó Ed. Volvió a acertar, y Sunshine le dio una disimulada patada en la pierna.

"No le quita la vista de encima" dijo Draco por fin.

"Oh..." susurró Ed.

"No es nada nuevo" dijo Sunshine. Ed la miró feo, así que no agregó nada más.

Siguieron en silencio hasta minutos después, cuando en la salita se aparecieron Miriam, Ginny y André. Él sonriente, Ginny un poco incómoda y Miriam implacable, como siempre.

"Los medios ya se fueron" dijo Ginny, alejándose del lado de André pero tampoco acercándose a Draco; se fue hacia otra esquina.

"Esta vez no hay cuerpo de baile, es un show muy íntimo: Sunshine y su guitarra" dijo Miriam.

"Voy a chequear el escenario" murmuró André, saliendo de la salita.

"Vamos a almorzar aquí mismo después del show" continuó Miriam. "Termina y nos vamos de inmediato hacia Boston. ¿Ya les dije que se vienen las ciudades pesadas de la gira?"

"Sólo como un millón de veces" contestó Sunshine por lo bajo mientras Ed le aplicaba sombra.

"Está todo listo" anunció André, asomando su cabeza desde la puerta. "El lugar es pequeño y la gente va a escuchar mientras almuerza, así que entre menos personas, mejor"

Y en ese momento todos sintieron un ligero movimiento bajo sus pies. Miriam se acercó a la única ventana de la estancia -cerrada, porque le daba el agua- y comentó:

"Nos alejamos del muelle. El yate ya zarpó"

Esas palabras le bastaron a Ginny para sentirse más incómoda todavía y hacerla buscar de inmediato con la mirada el sillón más cercano, que justamente estaba junto al lugar donde se encontraba de pie Draco, quien seguía de brazos cruzados. Ginny respiró profundo, atravesó a paso lento la salita y se echó literalmente sobre el sillón, tapándose la cara y respirando siempre profundo. Draco la miró un poco sorprendido –como todos en la sala-, pero él fue el único en bajar la cabeza hasta quedar a su misma altura y susurrar:

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Odio cualquier tipo..." Tomó aire. "No me gustan los barcos, menos cuando se mueven" respondió ella entre sus manos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó André desde la puerta.

"Está mareada" contestó con el ceño fruncido Draco, haciendo ademán de sentarse pero Miriam no lo dejó.

"No, no, no; ahora no, Draco. Sunshine, si estás lista pasa al escenario. Y Draco, lo siento (pero no lo sentía), te necesito ya sabes dónde..."

Draco giró los ojos y luego de que Sunshine se levantara ya lista la siguió hasta la puerta por donde salieron. Se oyó un cortés aplauso del público y pronto la voz de Sunshine amplificada en todo el yate:

"Muchas gracias por recibirme en este lugar. Sé que tienen hambre" Risas. "pero seré breve con esto. Rara vez he hecho una..."

En la salita André se acercó a Ginny y ocupó el puesto junto a ella en el sillón.

"¿Necesitas medicina, una poción... Algo con que pueda ayudarte?"

'Dejándome sola' fue la respuesta que se formó en la mente de Ginny, pero en cambio dijo:

"Pastillas estaría bien"

André sacó su varita del portavarita, la agitó en el aire y sobre sus piernas apareció un pequeño botiquín. Lo abrió, sacó un frasco con tabletas blancas adentro, lo destapó y se lo ofreció a Ginny. Ésta sacó una y se la llevó a la boca: se disolvía como un caramelo, y por el contrario sabía realmente mal.

"Gracias" masculló, sin mirarlo directamente.

"No sabía que no soportabas los barcos en movimiento, sabes? Creo que en Miami toca presentarse en un crucero..."

"Sí, así es"

"Pues me encargaré de cambiar eso, sí?" terminó poniéndole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Eso que Ginny sabía que sólo lo hacía por caer bien, cambiar una fecha o un evento a estas alturas era imposible. Levantó la cabeza y notó que Miriam los miraba sonriente, como si tramara algo.

En tanto, Sunshine ya iba en su primera canción, Realmente sonaba y se veía diferente a los shows masivos, de hecho Draco pensó que se veía mucho más grande y la canción (una versión acústica de 'No se juega con las brujas') sonaba mejor ahora que con los bits, riffs y arreglos por el estilo. Debía concentrarse en algo, o si no su mente se torturaría pensando en lo que podía estarle haciendo ese André a Ginny en aquel momento.

"Voy a ver a Sunshine, me acompañas?"

"¿Cómo? No, no podemos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay que perturbar en ese comedor"

"¡Vamos, no importa! Miriam ni cuenta se dará, sólo mírala"

Y claro, si estaba muy ocupada hablando por celular. Ginny tomó aire y asintió, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie...

"Ginevra, ven. Toma apuntes de lo que te voy a dictar..."

Miró a André y se encogió de hombros. Éste volvió a sentarse aburrido en el sillón.

_  
Quiero evitar sonreír, soñar, amar,  
__correr, brincar, hablar, llorar  
__y dejar todo por ti  
__Si esto no es lo que buscaba  
__antes de encontrarte en mí_

Draco, por más que intentaba oír la canción de Sunshine su mente definitivamente se iba a otra parte. Se iba allá, detrás de la pared, con Ginny. Aún le costaba creer lo rápido que habían ido las cosas entre ellos; cómo de odiarla había pasado a apreciarla, cómo era que de tanto burlarse ahora se estaba metiendo con la ex de su propio jefe. Sí, quizás serviría para humillarlo, o que Harry lo humillara a él, pero no tendría tiempo ni de enterarse ni preocuparse; ahora se iba a casar y con Luna, a ver si eso le resultaba, o si la engañaba antes de la noche de bodas también. ¿Por qué a Potter, siendo un inepto cara-rajada le iba tan bien en el amor y a él mismo no? Draco también había estado a punto de casarse, una vez y con la única mujer con la que había estado oficialmente toda la vida: Pansy. Pero a pocas semanas de la fecha –no el día antes- fue decisión de ambos no realizar el matrimonio, y es más, se habían dado cuenta de que nunca habían sido 'el uno para el otro', lo que había entre ellos no era amor, no había sido nunca amor, era amistad un poco distorsionada por la presión de los padres de los dos, y en buenos términos quedaron. Sí, también, de alguna forma ahora le urgía llamar a Pansy para contarle lo de Ginny, pero tanto Pansy como él antes de la gira le profesaban odio a los Weasleys –todos- y la conocía tan bien como para saber que haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

"Para finalizar... Bueno, esta canción la compuso especialmente para mí una persona. Ella se llama Ginny Weasley..." Draco por fin puso atención a lo que oía "...la canción se llama 'Algo para siempre'"

La música empezó a brotar de cada rincón de la sala. Si bien no estaba seguro, Draco se imaginó que esa canción era para él, sin ser demasiado egocéntrico, y considerando que ella la había escrito sólo un día atrás antes de que lo de la noche anterior sucediera. Ginny se había asomado a la puerta y sonreía mirando a Sunshine. Draco lo notó y la miró, y cuando Ginny giró su cabeza hacia Draco y sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Poco después de ese episodio, Sunshine acabó y la gente en las mesas comenzó a aplaudir. Se retiraron hacia la salita adjunta donde un par de jóvenes ya habían dispuesto un almuerzo para ellos sobre una mesa salida de la nada.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, Ginny?"

Oh, no. Otra vez André.

"Sí, muchas gracias" le sonrió y empezó a almorzar, como todos allí.

Nadie habló mucho. Al rato el yate ya estaba de regreso en el muelle. Todo el mundo desalojó –en tanto Sunshine firmaba varios discos- y se subieron otra vez al bus.

"De acuerdo. Ahora a toda marcha hacia Boston"

Qué decir, si André estuvo toda la tarde detrás de Ginny hablándole de cualquier cosa, mientras Draco los observaba con impotencia; Miriam siempre lo interrumpía antes de que él pudiera acercárseles y decirle bien claro a André: 'ella está conmigo' cosa que no se le volviera a olvidar. Si Ginny no se lo decía era porque primero le costaba demasiado asumirlo y luego no quería sonar grosera. André no había cometido ningún desatino y en cambio la trataba muy bien. Ya en la noche les llegó una noticia que cayó mal en todo sentido.

"Ginevra, ven acá" la llamó Miriam desde la cocina con el celular pegado a la oreja y muy ceñuda. Ginny se sentó frente a ella y tomó de la repisa detrás suyo lápiz y papel. "Anota lo siguiente. Ahora dime" le ordenó al teléfono y fue repitiendo lo que oía: "Sarah Owen, 24 años, bailarina, ausencia por motivos personales y¿tú crees que te va a creer eso?" le volvió a gritar al auricular. "Ya. ¡Ginevra, anota! Madre muerta, seguro de trabajo, ausencia indefinida... ¡Indefinida!. ¡Es una bailarina menos!. ¿Y qué me dices del chico intoxicado?. ¡No creo que lo contratemos de nuevo, por muy urgente que sea! No me dejas alternativa... Sí, en Boston hablamos, o quizás antes" Colgó y respiró profundamente. Ginny la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una nueva reacción. "¿Qué crees?. ¡Sunshine!" gritó; la aludida salió de su habitación de inmediato. "Sarah, del cuerpo de baile, perdió a su mamá en Columbia y se irá de la gira..."

"Miriam, no vamos a cambiar las coreografías ahora" dijo André, del otro lado del bus.

"No, no lo vamos a cambiar. Necesitamos dos reemplazos. Ginevra, tú te encargas de eso"

"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo que...?"

"Vas a redactar una carta bien formal para la Señorita Rodríguez explicando la baja de dos bailarines y que solicitamos sus reemplazos a la brevedad. La quiero lista mañana temprano para que envíes la lechuza express, así zanjaremos rápido este asunto. Ya es tarde" subió la voz, aplaudiendo. "¡Apaguen esa TV, a la cama TODOS, mañana será un día pesado. Sólo Ginny se puede quedar despierta. Los demás... ¡a dormir!"

No fue la mejor noche para Ginny... ¡Y tanto que necesitaba dormir! Perno no podía, tenía que terminar la carta. A las 4:30 de la mañana lo logró y sólo para dormir 3 horas. El aumento de tráfico y bocinazos indicaban otra vez que iban entrando a la ciudad. Después de recorrer calles y calles plagadas de altos edificios el bus se ubicó sobre un puente enorme, casi tan espectacular como el de San Francisco, al otro lado del país.

"Este puente se llama..." empezó Ginny, pero se vio interrumpida por un bostezo. "Longfellow. Y sí, es el más largo de Boston, colegas... Acabamos de pasar por Cambridge, que puede considerarse como comuna independiente o parte de Boston, y ahora nos dirigimos hacia el centro" leyó de uno de sus tantos folletos.

"Itinerario para hoy" anunció Miriam. Primera parada: el correo. Ginevra tiene una carta por entregar" La miró y ésta asintió. "Luego al hotel, una pequeña conferencia de prensa, viene la gente de Meet America y vamos todos. ¿Oyeron? Al tour. Volvemos al hotel para el almuerzo y por la tarde nos vamos en el bus hacia Salem" Sunshine dio un saltito. "para una presentación en una feria escolar, más visitas turísticas, un show masivo en un campo de Quidditch (uno de los más grandes de América) y por la madrugada retomamos el viaje hacia Nueva York. Espero que hayan dormido bien porque es un itinerario muy largo y agotador, y por si acaso pedí algunas pociones revitalizantes a la hora de almuerzo y cena, que van a ser necesarias..."

Acababan de entrar de pleno al centro de Boston. Saltaban letreros, comercios, restaurantes y hoteles en cada esquina, y en un momento dado el bus quedó completamente a oscuras por tres segundos, y antes de que alguien encendiera su varita ya estaban de vuelta en Boston, pero al parecer ahora en una calle mágica, pues la gente iba y venía en escoba, con sus capas y sombreros.

"¡En la esquina!" gritó Miriam hacia el chofer y en la esquina el bus se detuvo. "Ahí está el correo. No te demores, Weasley..."

Ginny tomó el sobre con la carta para la señorita Rodríguez y se bajó del bus. El brillo del sol le produjo escozor en los ojos un momento, aún así finalmente logró llegar al edificio de correo, del que destacaba su alta torre de la que salían y llegaban cada segundo lechuzas y –extrañamente- palomas.

"Buenos días" saludó Ginny cuando llegó al mesón, intentando ponerle su mejor cara al anciano que la atendía, recordando que ella misma trabajó en su pasado –en Londres- para el correo mágico, y cómo le disgustaba a veces la mala disposición con que llegaban algunas personas.

"Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué le ayudo?"

"Quiero enviar esta carta" La puso en el mesón. "por correo ultra express a San Diego, California. Prioridad alta"

"Son 12 sickles, entonces" Ginny le pasó el dinero. "Muchas gracias. Su envío estará en su destino en 8 horas, aproximadamente"

"Espléndido. ¡Muchas gracias a usted!"

Y se regresó al bus. La cara de sueño volvió al subir la pisadera.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Miriam, y sin esperar respuesta, añadió: "¡Chofer, nos vamos!"

Cuatro minutos después, de regreso al Boston muggle, llegaban al hotel Westin Copley Place, en el centro del centro, frente a la plaza más movida y concurrida que hubiesen visto en toda la gira.

"¿Pero este hotel no es muggle?" preguntó Sunshine, viendo al bajarse el enorme edificio plateado.

"Es muggle, pero el dueño tiene un hijo mago y aprovecha esa instancia para ganar dinero por todos lados" dijo Ginny, entrando con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo. Draco, asustándola, la tomó por el hombro. "Tengo sueño" soltó ella, desprendiéndose de él y siguiendo a Miriam hasta la recepción.

"Buenos días, soy Miriam Wallow, tengo una reserva para conferencia de prensa en la sala 27"

"¡Oh, sí! Bienvenida señora Wallow. La estábamos esperando. Ha estado ingresando mucha gente"

Miriam asintió y condujo al grupo hacia un gran ascensor. Subieron tres pisos, llegaron a un amplio pasillo y entraron por la puerta numerada 27. Había cantidad de reporteros, fotógrafos, camarógrafos, ocupando cada lugar de aquel salón menos el pasillo y el mesón largo sobre una altura, hacia donde Miriam y compañía se dirigieron. La conferencia fue breve y precisa. Le entregaron un disco de oro a Sunshine por su último álbum, ella los invitó a su show masivo en Salem por la noche, como era habitual, y se fueron hacia la recepción del hotel; un joven de Meet America los esperaba.

"¡Hola! Y bienvenidos formalmente a Boston. Soy Ron. ¡Hay tanto por ver y por hacer...!"

Y claro que fue así. Visitaron al menos cuatro iglesias, el enorme acuario inglés, el puerto, hasta la alcaldía de la ciudad y unos cuantos parques verdes en medio de tanta edificación. Volvieron al hotel para almorzar unos salteados camarones y regresaron al bus para ir directo a Salem. En el viaje el teléfono celular de Miriam volvió a sonar. Ésta, sentada en la cocina, contestó:

"¿Sí, diga? Oh, qué bueno que lo digas, Rosa..."

"¿Hablas con la señorita Rodríguez?" le preguntó Ginny a Miriam, alejándose de André que ya la asediaba de nuevo. Miriam la chistó y siguió hablando.

"Un hombre y una mujer ojalá... ¿Qué? No me... ¡Cómo no va a haber, es un enorme país!"

Oh, oh. Miriam se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, furiosa.

"¡Qué tiene que ver, cuando hemos sido nosotras las que...! Sí... Sí, perdóname pero nunca había sido así, siempre... Ah, claro. ¿Y ahora, sabes que estamos camino a Salem...? No, no se puede... Porque no. Ya está todo dicho, y programado... No sé, no me importa, no... Él va en el otro bus. Lo siento, Rosa, pero ahora sí que no tienes otra excusa" Colgó y miró a Ginny.

"¿Qué?"

"No tenemos bailarines para esta noche"

"¿Cómo?" se adelantó André.

"Eso. No hay bailarines para esta noche. Hay que hacer un casting según Magic Records, y apenas mañana en Nueva York podemos hacerlo"

"¡Y qué vamos a hacer!" soltó entonces Ginny, preocupándose.

"Ya dije que no se puede reorganizar ninguna coreografía" dijo André. "Así me dijo el coreógrafo..."

Pero de pronto miró a Ginny y los ojos le brillaron. Se acercó a Miriam y le susurró algo al oído, Miriam se encogió de hombros y asintió, mirando también a Ginny. Ella no entendía nada. Luego Draco salió del baño y Miriam se sonrió, ahora ella le susurró algo a André, éste asintió, sacó su propio móvil, marcó un número y sin que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, dijo:

"¿Aló? Habla André. ¿Te crees capaz de preparar a dos personas sin experiencia para las coreografías de esta noche?"

Llegaron a Salem, la comunidad mágica más grande de todos los Estados Unidos y de Norteamérica. Tan así era que ya ningún muggle vivía por ahí, que eran los mismos magos y brujas quienes recibían a los miles de turistas que cada año llegaban para conocer la farsa más grande sobre brujería del reino mágico en los últimos 500 años. Se bajaron frente a una antigua casa de aspecto medieval -como todas por allí- y se encontraron con más de 200 jóvenes que esperaban impacientes la llegada de Sunshine, con pancartas, globos, cintillos y pirotecnia incluidos. Sunshine estuvo mínimo media hora repartiendo autógrafos mientras Draco y Ginny eran llevados dentro de la casa por Miriam –otros guardias quedaron cuidando de la adolescente- hacia donde se encontraban ensayando los bailarines.

"Ellos son" dijo Miriam al coreógrafo, quien se acercó con cara de angustia.

"¿Ellos? No, no están mal. Será fácil"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Draco, pero esa pregunta no fue contestada de inmediato.

"Las pociones ya están listas, pero de todas maneras necesitan calentar antes, como todos. No queremos que se rompan un hueso"

"¿Por qué, nosotros qué?" insistió Ginny, viendo cómo el coreógrafo daba vueltas alrededor de ella y de Draco.

"¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?" rió Miriam. "¡Van a bailar!"

**Continuará...**

_  
Muchisisísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review por el capi anterior, en especial a las que no se loguean y no les pude responder personalmente. _**Eire**_ preguntabas cuánto iba a durar este fic, te digo que no tengo la menor idea, pero espero no sobrepasar los 22 capítulos, por eso ahora los hago más largos así terminar antes de fin de año (voy a tener que actualizar más seguido)._

_No sé cómo me demoré tanto en pasar este fic al PC xD. Se me hacía que no iba a terminar nunca... pero ya está aquí. Ojalá les haya gustado y déjenme un **review** diciendo qué les gustaría ver en **NY** o.o_


	12. Baile, compras y problemas

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

* * *

**En la ruta  
Capítulo 12: Baile, compras y problemas**

"Las pociones ya están listas, pero de todas maneras necesitan calentar antes, como todos. No queremos que se rompan un hueso"

"¿Por qué, nosotros qué?" insistió Ginny, viendo cómo el coreógrafo daba vueltas alrededor de ella y de Draco.

"¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?" rió Miriam. "¡Van a bailar!"

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron a la vez.

"Eso no estaba en mi contrato" alegó Draco.

"Sí está, Draco. Apéndice 16: facultades extraprogramadas" dijo Miriam, dándose media vuelta. "Los veré en la noche, jóvenes"

"No es posible" se dijo Ginny, incrédula.

"Claro que no" agregó Draco.

El coreógrafo los condujo al fondo de la sala: unas mesas con botellas de colores encima.

"Ustedes ya tienen el contrato" dijo entonces el coreógrafo. "Y tienen excelente forma física. ¿De dónde iba a sacar Miriam reemplazantes más rápido?"

"¡Pero nosotros" Ginny miró a Draco. "no sabemos...!"

"Ese no es el problema. Para eso es esta poción" Les mostró una de las botellas que estaba sobre la mesa. "Ni tienen que aprenderse las coreografías, con esto basta. Es como si se tragaran un chip muggle con la información"

"Epa, ese no es el punto caballero" dijo Draco apuntando al coreógrafo con un dedo acusador. "Yo no voy a bailar" sentenció, muy serio.

"¿Y por qué no?" quiso saber el coreógrafo, agitando la botella. Luego vertió la poción equitativamente en dos vasos.

"¡Está claro, porque soy hombre! No voy a ir por ahí con un tutú... o con una malla" E hizo una mueca de asco.

Ginny, por primera vez en todo el día, se rió. Y con ganas, al imaginarse a Draco en tutú bailando El Lago De Los Cisnes.

"Yo también soy hombre, y bien macho, no por eso voy a dejar de amar el baile"

Ginny tuvo que apoyarse de la mesa con una mano en la panza. Draco estaba rojo.

"Además no usamos tutú, ni malla. Usamos trajes que nuestro mismo amigo Edward confecciona"

"Bueno, perdone usted si lo ofendí, de verdad, pero yo..."

"No, nada de peros. No existe eso aquí" Le puso el vaso en la mano y le ofreció el otro a Ginny también, pero ésta estaba atacada. "Es por una noche"

"¡Dos shows para hacer el ridículo! Ni hablar. Soy Auror, sabe? De los mejores calificados. Y tengo que cuidar de Sunshine"

"Ella tiene todo un equipo de Aurores contratados aquí, joven. No te necesita por hoy. Salem es una ciudad segura; se lo digo yo que nací aquí"

"Tómate eso, quieres?" le dijo Ginny, después de respirar un momento y que el coreógrafo se alejara para ir a ver a los _verdaderos_ bailarines. "Yo igual tengo que hacerlo, vamos!"

"¿De verdad crees que...?"

"Ya oíste a Miriam y al caballero aquel, Malfoy. ¿Qué te hace?" Ginny se tomó de un trago el contenido del vaso. "Mmm... y no es malo"

"¿Esto será como tomar hormonas femeninas?" También se tomó el vaso. Ginny se volvió a reír.

"No vas a ser afeminado, te lo juro. Más bien te vas a ver... sexy"

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia donde estaban todos los bailarines.

Antes de dejar sus varitas en una rejilla especial para ello, con un hechizo cambiaron sus ropas a buzos deportivos para el ensayo que empezaba.

"Las flexiones comunes primero" anunció el coreógrafo y luego apuntó a Draco y a Ginny. "Ustedes dos que no saben, simplemente le copian a los demás. Quince minutos y coreografía..."

Los bailarines se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas hacia delante y se afirmaron de los tobillos. Ginny y Draco tuvieron que hacer lo mismo, lo sorprendente era que no les costaba nada.

"¡Qué raro! Antes con suerte alcanzaba más allá de las rodillas" dijo ella.

"Ginny, hay algo que tengo que decirte..."

"¿Qué es?"

Cambiaron de posición: ahora debían tomarse sólo una pierna y alzarla.

"Es sobre André"

"Ah, no me digas..." susurró sarcásticamente.

"No me gusta que esté tan cerca tuyo..." Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella tenía la cabeza volteada hacia otro lado.

"¡Acaba de llegar! No seas tan duro..."

"¿A ver, quién anda detrás de ti todo el día?"

Cambio.

"Deberías ser tú" murmuró ella, tan bajo que ni Draco la escuchó. "¿No me digas que el gran Draco Malfoy está celoso?"

Draco se rió.

"¿De quién, de ese...? No, tú no me conoces, Weasley"

"Ese es el problema..."

"¡Silencio allá!" les gritó el coreógrafo. Pero el silencio duró sólo dos ejercicios más.

"Eres como un blanco fácil" dijo él.

"¿Así que eso piensas de mí?" Ginny lo miró y ahora sí se vieron, pero con rabia.

"Veamos... ¿Cuánto aguantaste mis encantos, dos semanas? Creo que ni eso, incluso menos..."

"Ah, me estás admitiendo que lo tenías todo planeado"

"Tal vez..."

"¿Incluso puedo pensar que Harry te pagó para que hicieras esto?"

"Piensa lo que quieras"

"Si tuviese mi varita a mano te lanzaría el peor hechizo de tu vida"

"¡Si hubiera sabido que eran tan habladores...!" empezó el coreógrafo.

No volvieron a hablar hasta una hora después, cuando terminó el ensayo y los llevaron en otro bus -que por dentro era el triple de grande que el de Sunshine, pues llevaba más personas- hacia unos enormes edificios conectados unos con otros. La escuela del primer show en Salem.

Se bajaron y entraron a unos camarines escolares, donde ya estaban los demás.

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó cínicamente Miriam, caminando hacia ellos. Ginny le sonrió falsamente y se fue con el resto de los bailarines. Draco contestó:

"No estuvo tan mal..."

Faltaban quince minutos para salir a escena. Los eufóricos adolescentes gritaban y gritaban desde el gimnasio. A los bailarines ya les habían hecho ponerse un sencillo traje de cuerpo completo color gris que mágicamente iría cambiando con cada baile. Ginny acababa de ser maquillada y ahora caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro.

"Tranquila, chica. Les salió espectacular en el ensayo" dijo una de las bailarinas para animarla.

"¡No puedo!. ¿Si me tropiezo en el escenario?. ¿Y si se pasa repentinamente el efecto de la poción?"

"Eso no va a pasar. En serio, relájate"

"¡Un minuto!" anunció André desde la puerta.

Sunshine caminó hacia ella mirando el suelo, los bailarines se pusieron en fila detrás. Ginny se puso al final, pero Draco se paró detrás de ella.

"¡20 segundos!"

Ginny respiró profundo a la vez que sentía una respiración sobre su hombro.

"Va a salir bien"

Se volteó, miró a Draco un instante y éste le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, justo cuando André gritaba "¡Ya!" y abría la puerta hacia el gimnasio.

"¡SUNSHINE!" se oyó con rimbombancia por todo el lugar. La chica entró sonriente, se oyeron alaridos y empezó la presentación que se extendió por una hora quince y fue un éxito. Ginny pudo respirar tranquila.

"¡Fantástico!" exclamó Miriam dando dos palmadas en el hombro de Sunshine. "Draco, Ginevra" los llamó. Ellos ya se iban con los bailarines. "Sé que están cansados y todo eso, pero pueden venir a tour por la ciudad, mal que mal ya estaban incluidos"

A la vez respondieron un "No, gracias" y siguieron su camino. Otra sorpresa fue que al salir al patio de la escuela a lo lejos se vieron unas niñas con un letrero que ponía: 'Legión Draconiana de Salem'

"Me están jo..." iba a decir Ginny, girando los ojos.

Draco sonrió.

"¿Esas no son mis fans?"

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y unos focos gigantes iluminaban el patio.

"¡Qué pronto se organizaron a nivel nacional! Deben tener página web y todo" se dijo Ginny en voz alta, mientras el grupo de 30 o 40 niñas corría hacia ellos. El resto de los bailarines ya estaba entrando al bus, a 200 metros de ellos. "Arréglatelas solo esta vez, Draco"

"No. Te quedas aquí" sentenció él, tomándola por la muñeca.

"¿Draco, eres tú?" dijo la primera en llegar. No tendría más de 13 años.

"¿Es él?"

"Sí, es él"

"¡Es mucho más guapo que en las fotos!" Ya los tenían rodeados.

"¿Me firmas la mochila?"

"Hola, me presento" volvió a decir la primera chica, visiblemente emocionada. "Soy Heather, la presidenta de... esto" y sonrió, nerviosa.

Draco, también sonriente, firmó los cuadernos que le pasaban. Ginny pensó que él se encontraba en su salsa, tal como en Londres cuando iba a algún evento.

"¿Así que ahora bailas? Genial. Mi hermana me dijo que eras guardia"

"¿Quién es tu hermana?" preguntó Ginny, antes de que Draco dijera algo.

La niña la miró y le respondió en mala:

"Estudia en Oregon" Posó su vista en Draco, volviendo a sonreír. "¡Ella me dijo todo de ti, y yo organicé aquí a mis compañeras! Eres como famoso"

Ginny ahora se preguntó qué tanto podía haberle dicho la hermana a la niñita ésta, si apenas habían visto a Draco en Pórtland, pero luego recordó otra vez que estaba la Red Mágica de Internet y no les iba a ser difícil encontrar el fan club oficial de Malfoy en Inglaterra y averiguar realmente todo sobre él, incluso más de lo que ella misma sabía.

Mientras tanto Draco seguía firmando gorros, estuches y CD's de Sunshine por el reverso de la caja.

"Tenemos que irnos, el bus espera" le dijo Ginny a Draco, fuerte y claro.

"Lo siento, niñas. Me tengo que ir" se disculpó entonces él, sonriéndoles y provocando sonrojos.

Ginny ya se iba a ir sin que nadie la molestara.

"¿Pero por qué tan rápido?" alegó una de ellas.

"Mi novia" fue su respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Ginny.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su nombre, y si las miradas de esas niñas lanzasen fuego, Ginny hubiese quedado rostizada ahí mismo.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo un minuto más tarde, cuando se subía al bus.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Draco, con cara de inocente.

"Acabo de quedar como una villana frente a tu fan club. No me sorprendería que mañana llamaran de San Diego para decirme que mi apartamento fue quemado..."

"Hay cosas con las que tendrás que lidiar si quieres estar conmigo..." respondió simplemente Draco, y el bus partió.

Les ofrecieron refrescos vitamínicos y bocados de fruta. Ahora iban hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

"Creo que debí haber elegido ir al tour con Sunshine y los de..."

"Weasley" la cortó Draco, abrazándola por detrás. "Potter no me pagó para que me metiera contigo"

"¿Ah, no?" Se soltó y lo encaró.

"Hasta estoy seguro de que él lo pensó, pero no lo hizo"

"Te pagó 350 galeones para venir hasta Estados Unidos" En parte no le creía.

"¿Te parece que hubiera venido por menos?"

"¡Son 350! Y justamente a ti..."

"¿Sabes qué, Ginny? Si no quieres creerme no me importa. Aparte dijiste que Potter y lo que hiciera o no hiciera ya no te importaba, pero veo que es todo lo contrario. El otro día en Detroit, ahora... La mentirosa eres tú"

"¡Malfoy, yo no te he..."

"Dime _una_ cosa que sea verdad" le pidió. Y pasados dos segundos, al ver que no respondía, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el fondo del bus donde había un salón de juegos, seguramente a jugar snap explosivo con los otros bailarines.

"Te... quiero" susurró Ginny para sí misma, mientras sentía sus ojos humedecer.

"¿Ustedes son novios?" dijo una rubia acercándose y ofreciéndole un vaso de restaurador energético.

"Eso dice él" respondió Ginny, tomando el vaso y agradeciéndole con un gesto de cabeza a la chica, quien le sonrió y fue a ofrecer vasos a un grupito.

Ginny se sentó en un silloncito de espaldas a una de las ventanas. Bebió del vaso y se pregunto por qué estando a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia Harry Potter seguía interfiriendo de alguna u otra manera en su vida, y una simple respuesta vino segundos después a su cabeza, seguro impulsada por la bebida energizante: porque nunca había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida, en realidad había huido en vez de intentar solucionar su problema. No se podía quejar, exceptuando esta gira su vida había rodado perfectamente bien, con un empleo digno e interesante, con amigos que cumplían las mismas cualidades. ¿Entonces, qué debía hacer?

"¿Te gustaría aprender a preparar el restaurador energético? Te noto aburrida" dijo la misma chica de hace un rato, parándosele delante.

"Pociones no es mi fuerte" respondió, dispuesta a desechar los malos pensamientos. "Pero sería interesante"

"Vamos al laboratorio" Ginny se puso de pie. "Es por aquí..."

Pasaron las horas. La presentación ante 5.000 personas resultó extenuante pero perfecta. Para cuando Ginny y Draco volvían al bus de Sunshine –a eso de las tres de la mañana- todavía no se habían dirigido la palabra. Fueron todos a dormirse y cuando Miriam los despertó a la mañana siguiente, no muy temprano para dejarles descansar algo, ya estaban en el barrio mágico de Nueva York, que por supuesto no aparecía en ningún mapa ni programa de turismo muggle.

"Lo maravilloso de este barrio es que a lo lejos puedes ver los grandes edificios que hacen famosa a esta ciudad" dijo Sunshine al bajarse todos del bus. Estaban frente a una academia de baile. Ya sabían por qué, aún así Miriam lo dijo:

"Casting de bailarines, dos horas. Todos votan y todos los votos son válidos"

Entraron por las puertas principales a un enorme hall donde los estaba esperando nada más y nada menos que Rosa Rodríguez, la gerente general de Magic Records. Todos se sorprendieron, en especial Miriam.

"¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!. ¿Cómo fue que decidiste venir, Rosa?" preguntó, dándole un efusivo abrazo.

"Quise hacer un pequeño break, ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí, supervisar esto de los bailarines... Me has estado llamando tanto que me dio la impresión de que tenían problemas de este lado del país" se rió. Miriam pareció sonrojarse. "No los molestaré mucho, será sólo por el día. ¿No son dos los que planean quedarse aquí? Bueno, síganme a ver las pruebas. Hay 20 jóvenes esperando para unirse a la gira..."

La siguieron hasta uno de los tantos salones de ese lugar. Entraron por una puerta color rosa hacia otra sala muy amplia y con espejos en cada pared. Habían unas butacas dispuestas para que ellos se sentasen. La señorita Rodríguez hizo aparecer en sus manos un portapapeles con los nombres y números de cada uno de los bailarines. El coreógrafo llego casi al empezar la música y el casting en sí. Después de dos horas de ver y ver, hicieron una puesta en común y eligieron a los bailarines reemplazantes.

"Creo que ya no los necesito, chicos" les dijo el coreógrafo a Ginny y Draco antes de desaparecer.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y emprendieron la marcha. La señorita Rodríguez se puso junto a Ginny y le preguntó:

"¿Cómo estás, Ginevra?" Draco se fue tras Sunshine, media cuadra adelante.

"Mmm, bien, supongo. Pero esta gira está de locos, jefa"

"Así me imaginaba que sería. Tiene que ser entretenida también"

"Lo dudo" dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja.

"¿Lo dudas, con un novio tan guapo?" se rió la señorita Rodríguez, apuntando a Draco.

Ginny dio un respingo.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó, asustada.

"Miriam me lo dijo a pocos días de la gira, cuando te quiso despedir" Volvió a reírse.

"Me parece que las ganas de hacerlo no se le han quitado" respondió mirándola de reojo.

"Aguanta un poco más. Ese puesto de gerente en ventas te espera de regreso a casa"

Ginny por fin sonrió.

"De eso pensaba hablarle... hablarte" se corrigió.

"¿De verdad, que ya no quieres el puesto?" Y antes de que Ginny respondiera, Rosa se detuvo como todo el grupo y dijo: "¡Mira, llegamos! Lo que sea me lo dices luego del almuerzo, sí?"

Entraron a un lujoso restaurante, elegantemente decorado y de distinguida clientela. Una bruja salió a recibirlos.

"Bienvenidos a Luxus Restaurant, su mesa ya está preparada, síganme por favor..."

Atravesaron el local bajo la atenta mirada de todos los comensales. Se sentaron a una mesa redonda y un garzón les entregó los menús. A pesar de que Draco se había sentado junto a Ginny, ésta seguía sin hablarle y siguió sin hablarle durante toda la comida, donde en general se habló de las presentaciones pasadas y las que venían. De regreso al exterior un chico de Meet America los esperaba en su típico transporte amarillo, ahora un minibús de sightseeing para unas diez personas. Todos se subieron.

"Nueva York es una ciudad tan grande e interesante que requiere más de una semana para recorrerla completa. Como tenemos un día veremos sólo lo principal" anunció el joven.

"Hoy no hay presentaciones, entonces" agregó Sunshine, feliz.

"Mañana son tres, así que no te alegres tanto, querida" le dijo Miriam. Y el bus arrancó.

"¿Qué me querías decir, Ginevra?" preguntó la señorita Rodríguez, sentándose junto a Ginny que iba sola.

Draco estaba en el asiento detrás de ellas y miraba por la ventana.

"Ah, que... lo del puesto no es, jefa. En serio quiero ese puesto"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"Que pensaba en tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones después de la gira... piense que ya estoy cansada y no estamos ni en la mitad"

"Es comprensible, sí... Tienes toda la razón. No te preocupes por eso, niña..."

"Pero el problema es un poquito más grande..."

"Dime, soy toda oídos"

"Quiero ir a Inglaterra"

Draco tuvo que girar su cabeza necesariamente hacia delante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ginny continuó:

"...y no me alcanza para el pasaje. Recién estaba recuperando el préstamo del viaje de venida"

"¿Pero no pensarás quedarte allá?"

"No... sólo quiero arreglar unas cuentas pendientes..."

"Ya... bueno. Voy a pensarlo. Magic Records podría facilitarte y financiarte el viaje si nos haces unos cuantos contactos por allá"

"Lo que quieras, lo juro"

"Ok, voy a tratar de conseguirte el pasaje cuando regrese a San Diego"

Ginny le sonrió. Rosa se puso de pie y se regresó dos puestos adelante junto a Miriam. Draco aprovechó el instante y fue a ocupar el mismo puesto junto a Ginny. Ésta dio un saltito por la impresión.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te querías volver a Inglaterra?"

Cuando la pelirroja se compuso, respondió:

"¿Quieres una explicación? Porque apenas se me ocurrió ayer, tontito... Y gracias a ti"

"¿Qué fue lo que dije para que tomaras esa decisión?"

Pero el guía habló:

"Estamos entrando en la quinta avenida, una de las calles más famosas en el mundo..."

Todos se encaramaron en las ventanas. Ginny miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. Mal que mal ella ya conocía Nueva York. Y Draco, también? Porque no parecía tomar atención y le insistía.

"¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que te vayas a Inglaterra?"

Ginny suspiró.

"Me aclaraste que yo estoy mintiendo cuando digo que ya no me importa Harry. Tienes razón, sí me importa"

"¿Y, quieres volver para solucionar todo y pedirle otra oportunidad?" le preguntó, enojado y sorprendido a la vez.

"Sí, exacto. Quiero que la pesadilla termine de una vez"

"¡Se va a casar con la lunática!. ¿Quieres impedírselo?"

"La lunática, como tú dices, no ha dejado de ser mi amiga. No le haría eso..."

"La amistad no vale nada, Ginevra"

"¿Ah, no?. ¿Puedo deducir que no tienes amigos?"

"En mi caso ninguno de ellos se acostó con mi novia antes de la boda. Ninguno se va a casar con una mujer de la que aún no me olvido. Tú eres la de las amigas con los valores por el suelo"

"¿Amigas?. ¿Amigas en plural?. ¿Qué más sabes que no quieres decirme?"

"¿Se pueden callar? Intentamos oír al guía..." les gritó Miriam desde delante.

"¡No!" gritaron los dos como respuesta a la vez.

Todos, hasta el guía, los miraron. Miriam se puso roja de furia.

"Salgan del bus ahora"

"¿Qué...?" iba a decir Draco.

"Salgan AHORA del bus"

Le echaron una mirada con fuego, hielo, rayos y chispas, pasaron muy altivos por el pasillo del bus, el guía lo detuvo y se bajaron en medio de una atestada quinta avenida.

"Los quiero en el barrio mágico a las diez de la noche en la plaza. André los irá a buscar"

"¿Cómo!" le alcanzaron a oír al susodicho antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el minibús desapareciera entre tanto auto.

Ambos cruzaron a la vereda. Caminaron y caminaron por un largo rato hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar.

"¿Por qué no quieres que regrese a Londres?"

"No sé si lo quiero o no, Ginny..."

Se detuvieron ante un gran escaparate. Dentro se lucían bellísimos vestidos de gala. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos por un momento. Un modelo celeste era muy parecido al que iba a ser alguna vez su vestido de novia. De a poco, los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele. Draco la miró con ternura y le ofreció un pañuelo, que ella rechazó susurrando:

"No importa, estoy bien..."

Entonces él la abrazó por la cintura obligándola a despegar los ojos del vestido celeste y a no pensar en esos recuerdos. Siguieron caminando, hasta que Draco divisó un transfer que llevaba a Brooklyn. Podrían bajarse en la bahía para ver la estatua de la libertad. Cuando llegaron allá se sentaron en uno de los tantos bancos bajo los cuidados árboles de la costanera. Draco movió la cabeza de Ginny hasta verla y la besó, de tal manera que Ginny percibiera que él nunca la dejaría sola. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella divisó en aquellos ojos grises que tenía razón.

"¿Temes enfrentar tu pasado, verdad?"

Ginny asintió y vio las imponentes construcciones del otro lado de la bahía.

"Te invitaría a pasear en yate si no te dieran náuseas" dijo de pronto él.

Ginny se rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tomando y entrelazando una de sus manos. A Draco estos pequeños gestos en cualquier otra mujer no le hubieran importado, pero ahora sentía en cierta forma que era importante para Ginny, y no podía ignorar eso.

"¿Vas a acompañarme?" le preguntó ella.

"¿A dónde?"

"¿A enfrentar a Harry?"

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Hola! Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capítulo. No porque esté publicando otro fic los dejaré abandonados xD, en realidad este fic es mucho más intenso que el otro así que no podría dejar de escribirlo :). Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que llegaron! Siguen llegando en la misma cantidad de siempre, por lo que me da la impresión de que la calidad del fic no está bajando y no comienzan a odiarme xD. Espero sus **reviews** para esta entrega también! Bye!_


	13. Publicidad gratis

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta  
****Capítulo 13: Publicidad gratis**

"_¿Vas a acompañarme?" le preguntó ella._

"_¿A dónde?"_

"_¿A enfrentar a Harry?"_

Le apretó la mano un poquito más fuerte.

"Si así lo necesitas..." Ginny giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Él no pudo negarse. "Pues sí. Voy a estar allí contigo" Le dio otro pequeño beso. Y otro, y otro más. Hasta que Ginny lo detuvo, interponiendo su mano.

"¿Crees que Sunshine y los otros van a subir a la Estatua de la Libertad?"

"E ir a la zona cero, al Empire State, el museo de arte contemporáneo... sí. ¿Quieres volver con ellos?"

"Quiero quedarme aquí contigo" manifestó ella, riéndose.

"Tengo una idea" Se puso de pie y Ginny lo imitó. "¿Quieres tomar el tour alternativo de Draco Malfoy?"

"¿Con el verdadero Draco Malfoy?" le preguntó ella, sonriente.

"Claro"

"¿Ya conocías Nueva York?" continuó, riendo.

"Se puede decir que sí. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?"

"¿Cuánto me va a costar?"

Draco le robó un beso.

"Ya lo pagaste. ¿Vamos?" Le ofreció el brazo, que Ginny tomó con gusto. "Creo que ahí tenemos taxis" Apuntó un lugar lejano detrás de los árboles. "¿Dinero muggle hay?"

"Sí, por supuesto"

"Entonces emprendamos la marcha..." Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la ciudad. "No puedo hacerle la competencia a Meet America pero haré mi mejor intento"

La Gran Manzana, Central Park y el barrio SoHo fueron sólo algunos de los lugares que visitaron en su propio recorrido; este último lugar había sido definitivamente el favorito de Ginny, no sólo por el maravilloso comercio del lugar, sino porque por primera vez Draco le había dado su lugar, la había tratado como si de verdad fueran novios e iban tomados de la mano por ahí como unos tortolitos, tan ensimismados que ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia de algunos reporteros mágicos que supieron reconocerlos en el sector. Al regresar al barrio mágico todo estaba oscuro, tanto así que hubieron de esperar una hora más para que André los encontrara tomando café en vasos sentados en una banca de la plaza.

"¡Aquí estaban! Miriam está preocupadísima..."

"¿No fue ella quien nos sacó?" le preguntó Draco irónicamente, poniéndose de pie.

André pareció mirarlo con arrogancia por un segundo antes de que el mismo Draco se diera cuenta, pues de otro modo se le hubiese echado encima.

"A Sunshine le robaron un saquito con 70 galeones..."

"¿De qué les serviría? Seguro fueron muggles"

"Fuera quien fuera tú no estabas allí cuidándola, como es tu trabajo. ¿O acaso te quedó gustando ser bailarín?"

"¿Dónde está el bus?" le preguntó Ginny tomando del brazo a Draco a ver si así se calmaba un poco.

"Síganme"

Los guió a través del parque hasta una de las calles por la cual avanzaron hasta toparse con el bus, sin voltear hacia atrás en todo el trayecto. Se subieron al bus y notaron que Miriam no se encontraba.

"Ella fue a comprar víveres" les respondió Ed cuando preguntaron por ella.

Sunshine ya se había ido a dormir. Ginny hizo desaparecer sus bolsas con cosas nuevas o las envió a la parte baja del bus, se sentó en una de las butacas de la salita y comenzó a ver TV. Draco sacó un kit para limpiar varitas de uno de los cajones y en la cocina empezó a sacarle brillo a la suya. André se apoyó en una pared y se dedicó a mirar a Ginny de reojo, hasta que ella se volteó dándose cuenta.

"¿Qué pasa, André?"

Draco también lo miró. André se encogió de hombros sin dar explicaciones y salió del bus. Ginny susurró:

"Me da un poco de miedo..."

Draco no comentó nada y se dedicó a la pequeña astilla suelta que arruinaba la perfección de su varita. En diez minutos André volvió a entrar precedido por Miriam, quien cargaba un par de bolsas de supermercado.

"Tuve que ir hasta un almacén muggle. No entiendo cómo cierran todo tan temprano en este barrio"

"Porque es peligroso" respondió Ed con voz monótona sin despegar la vista de la TV. "El barrio mágico forma un vórtice por las noches y cualquier muggle distraído podría acabar aquí"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" inquirió Miriam, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de cocina, haciendo a un lado el kit de varitas y recibiendo una mirada de odio de Draco.

"¿Nadie más oyó al guía de Meet America mientras hablaba?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Ed rodó los ojos y se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño. Miriam hizo a Ginny dejar la TV para guardar las cosas en las gavetas y refrigerador, y cuando quiso volver a sentarse Miriam había ocupado su lugar y dijo:

"Ya es hora de que se vayan acostando..."

Fue una noche tediosa e incómoda. Y la mañana también. La primera presentación de Sunshine fue en un centro comercial mágico, la segunda en vivo por radio y tv en un estudio de televisión y la tercera ya oscuro como artista invitada en un show muggle en New Jersey; lo gracioso de esto fue que luego los muggles comentaban de la originalidad en las letras de las canciones, que mostraban '_un mundo mágico donde cosas inimaginables eran posibles_' según palabras de un periodista que presenciaba el espectáculo. Ella sonreía contestando que todo salía de su cabeza, pues era muy creativa. Cuando más tarde volvieron al bus para dormir y partir a Washington DC, Ginny se metió de inmediato a la cama: André había estado mirándola todo el día –no creía que fuera sólo su imaginación- y eso la hacía sentirse bastante perseguida. Draco también prefería ignorar la actitud de André, porque cada vez que lo atrapaba mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo no se aguantaba las ganas de demostrarle de mala forma el gran mago que era. Después de almorzar en el mismo bus cuando ya habían llegado a la capital de Estados Unidos, llegó una mujer tan pelirroja como Ginny a buscarlos para el tour de Meet America.

"¡Hola! Soy Ellen, su guía en Washington. Me dijeron que eran cuatro personas pero veo que son más..." dijo la joven con una ceja alzada.

"No te equivocas, seremos cuatro" le contestó Miriam con una sonrisa. Luego se giró a los demás. "Sunshine, Draco, Ed, sigamos a esta niña por favor. André y Ginny" ambos alzaron las miradas "justo frente a esta calle está el anfiteatro de la presentación de esta noche. El equipo ya está dentro" Miró al resto. "¡Vamos!"

La última mirada que intercambiaron Draco y Ginny fue de horror. ¡Se quedaría toda la tarde sola con André! Ginny siguió cautelosa al castaño. Cruzaron la calle y André abrió una de las puertas del anfiteatro, dejándola pasar primero a ella, sonrisa en boca.

"Este trabajo es bastante fácil" fue lo primero que dijo apuntándole a Ginny cinco cajas de madera de un metro por lado en el suelo. "Sólo debes saber dónde va cada cosa, sacar tu varita y ya está!. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?" le preguntó sin esperar respuesta. "Mira" Sacó la varita y realizando un complicado movimiento una de las cajas se abrió. Lamentablemente salió sólo humo.

"No pasó nada" dijo Ginny, aguantando la risa.

"¿Ah, no? El escenario..." apuntó.

Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia allá; de alguna parte habían sacado sendos equipos de iluminación. Obviamente todo había salido de la caja. Así sucedió con tres cajas más, ni en diez minutos estaba todo en su lugar, menos una caja.

"Ahora hay que hacer lo que llamamos conexiones. La caja que sobra es la que contiene todo para el camerino. De esa te puedes encargar tú. Debajo del escenario, entras por ese lado"

Ginny hizo levitar la caja restante y la llevo cinco metros por delante de ella hasta los camarines, que sólo eran una sala oscura y vacía. Ed la odiaría, así que tendría que hacerle unos arreglos antes de cualquier cosa. Con magia tiñó las paredes de amarillo pastel y con un hechizo de fluorescencia hizo que estas brillaran como si del mismo sol se tratasen. Cuando estuvo lista miró la caja recordando que no sabía cómo abrirla. Salió de la habitación y buscó a André con la mirada, encontrándolo lanzando chispas a las paredes del recinto.

"¡André!" le gritó desde allí. El chico respondió en el acto bajándola en el acto y girándose hacia ella. Con gracia caminó a su encuentro y le preguntó:

"¿Algún problema?"

"No me dijiste cómo abrir la caja..."

"Oh, es sencillo. Entremos... ¿Tú arreglaste las paredes?" preguntó, sorprendido.

"Sí..." susurró Ginny como respuesta.

"Te quedaron maravillosas, muy al estilo de Ed debo agregar... Bueno, el hechizo es así. Apunta con tu varita a la caja" Ginny así lo hizo. André se paró detrás de ella, muy cerca, y cerró su mano sobre la de ella que sostenía la varita. Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca cuando André prosiguió: "Vas a pensar muy concentrada en que la caja se abre y tiene exactamente lo que necesita este lugar"

"¿Hay que decir algo?"

"No. Es un hechizo no verbal. Observa..."

André le movió la mano (y así la varita) dibujando un ocho imaginario en el aire. De la punta de la varita salió una fila de chispas verde neón que chocaron con la caja y la abrieron, llenando todo de humo. Cuando éste se esfumó, el perchero de vestuario, las mesas, sillas, espejos y utensilios de Ed ocupaban las paredes y parte de la sala como si siempre hubieran estado allí.

"Eso fue todo" dijo André.

"¿Sí?" André todavía no le soltaba la mano. "Entonces... ¿Me devuelves mi mano por favor?" Él se rió y la soltó. "Gracias"

**SoSoSoS**

La Casa Blanca era magnífica y blah, blah, blah, Lincoln también lo era, pero a Draco lo que le carcomía los nervios en ese momento era la imagen de Ginny y André solos a un par de kilómetros de donde se encontraba. Por otra parte aquella guía lo miraba indecentemente cada vez que creía que Draco no se daría cuenta, y no era así, pues los años de Auror le enseñaban a tener la vista no sólo donde la posaba. Ya se estaba aburriendo del paseo.

"¿Cuándo regresamos?" le preguntó a Miriam.

"Cuando sea necesario. Aún nos falta ver un par de cosas" respondió, seria.

Ojalá el tiempo pasara rápido, pensó Draco, desesperado por ver a Ginny lo antes posible.

**SoSoSoS**

Una hora después estaba todo en su lugar en el anfiteatro. Se oía a la gente aclamar fuera de las puertas y faltaba aún un detalle: un lienzo grande con el nombre de Sunshine, que debía ir de lado a lado suspendido en medio del recinto, no muy alto sobre la altura de las cabezas del público que aún no entraba. Eso sí había un pequeño problema: el lienzo se negaba a flotar por magia en el aire.

"Es tan extraño..." susurraba André.

"¿No había pasado antes?"

"A mí no... ¿Sabes que Miriam me matará si no lo cuelgo?"

"Hey, pero la magia no lo es todo. Está también la manera muggle"

"¿Y cuál es esa?"

"Mira arriba las paredes. ¿Qué ves?"

"Tubos"

"¡Eso! Colguemos el lienzo de los tubos"

"Bromeas..." murmuró André, incrédulo.

"¡Sí se puede!"

"¿Pero cómo?"

"¿Hay alguna escalera?" preguntó ella mirando hacia todos lados, inútilmente.

"Lo dudo"

"Entonces levántame, yo lo cuelgo" sugirió Ginny. No quería más problemas con la bruja de Miriam y si esa era su única alternativa...

"¿Segura?"

"Sí. Pone tus manos con las palmas hacia arriba" Ginny tomó uno de los extremos del lienzo y puso un pie en las manos de André. "A la cuenta de tres me impulsas hacia arriba. Uno..." Puso una mano en la pared. "Dos... Y recuerda sujetarme bien, no creo ser muy pesada. ¡Tres!"

Ginny casi sale disparada hacia el techo. No se había imaginado que André tenía tanta fuerza de brazos. Mientras André la afirmaba con las manos a la altura de su barbilla, ella amarró ese extremo del lienzo a los tubos y le pidió a André que la bajara. Éste lo hizo con cuidado y de a poco, hasta que ella regresó al suelo.

"Ahora vamos hacia la otra pared" le indicó, tomando el ahora extremo suelto del lienzo y llevándolo hasta el otro lado del anfiteatro. Cuando estaba casi pegada a la pared, el lienzo se alzó quedando tirante. "Súbeme otra vez" Repitieron el procedimiento. "Eso, a ver, esto así" susurró para sí haciendo un nudo con la tela sobre el tubo. "Ahí está, casi..." El lienzo estaba tan tirante que le costaba.

"Apúrate por favor" le pidió André a punto de temblar.

"Sí, ya voy... ¡Esto! Así está..."

Pero no terminó su frase porque un fuerte estruendo se oyó desde el piso del escenario y

gracias a la acústica se amplió a todo el anfiteatro, haciéndole a Ginny perder el equilibrio y caer como una princesa en los brazos de André, quien evitó hacerla caer al suelo. Para su desgracia en el escenario se habían aparecido Sunshine, Miriam, Ed y Draco, éste último mirándolos con nada de felicidad en toda la cara.

"¡Linda manera de trabajar es esa!" gritó Miriam bajando del escenario.

El resto la siguió, menos Draco que no se movía. Ginny se desprendió con brusquedad de André y caminó hacia Miriam poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Ya está todo listo"

"Me doy cuenta" sonrió.

A Ginny le dio miedo. Pocos segundos después por una puerta lateral entraron los bailarines y Ginny perdió de vista a Draco.

Fue otro concierto sin nada de especial. Ginny no volvió a ver a Draco hasta que subió al bus, él no se había molestado en mirarla y se metió en su camarote.

Pero a la mañana siguiente sí que pasaría algo sorprendente. Fue Sunshine quien sacó a Ginny de sus sueños.

"¡Por favor, levántate de una vez!" le susurró sacudiéndola por el hombro.

"¡Qué pa..." iba a exclamar, pero Sunshine le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras se echaba hacia atrás y verificaba que nadie oyera.

"Saliste en la Corazón de Bruja" le espetó de una. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y Sunshine continuó: "Con Draco en el barrio SoHo de Nueva York. Llegó esta madrugada mientras el bus nos traía" Quitó su mano. Ginny abrió la cortina completa.

"¿Dónde estamos?" murmuró, bajándose del camarote.

"En Nashville. Miriam, Ed y André se bajaron a ver algo del nuevo recinto. Toma unas galletas y vamos a mi habitación"

La siguió hasta allí y Sunshine cerró la puerta con llave.

"¿La revista?"

"En la mesita"

Ginny la tomó y la ojeó ávida de información.

"¡Malditos paparazzi, no puedo creerlo!"

"Esta cosa de la farándula es peligrosísima"

"¡Fue apenas anteayer!"

Había una secuencia de fotos. Una donde Draco y Ginny miraban tomados de la mano una vitrina. Otra donde –Ginny recordaba perfectamente- ella lo asustó abrazándolo por atrás y una tercera donde estaban derechamente besándose dentro de una tienda de ropa.

"Menos mal que Miriam no las vio primero..."

El encabezado decía: _Auror del Ministerio de Londres, Draco Malfoy, atrapado en su affair secreto en Nueva York con la ex de su jefe_. Y el título era: _¡Peligro!_

"Es un artículo muy mentiroso..."

Y claro, si en resumen hablaba de una supuesta conspiración norteamericana, nadie sabía qué diablos hacía Draco en Estados Unidos -incluyendo una cita a la presidenta del Fan Club: "_Unas norteamericanas han estado en contacto con nosotros para formar una sede_"- y lo peor, ponían que Ginny estaba... ¡por venganza! metida con Draco al conocer el reciente anuncio de compromiso de Potter.

"¡Desgraciados!"

Las últimas líneas anunciaban: "_Esperamos que Malfoy recapacite antes de relacionarse seriamente con la despechada pelirroja, quien sólo está jugando con sus sentimientos_".

"¡Qué sorpresa! No tiene firma" exclamó Ginny irónicamente, poniéndose una mano en la mejilla. Agregó con voz angustiosa: "No quiero imaginar qué dirá mi madre al ver esto..."

"Yo me preocuparía más de Harry" comentó Sunshine.

"¿Pero a él qué le importa?"

"Oye, el Auror que envió a Estados Unidos está teniendo una _relación_" recalcó la última palabra "con su ex. ¿Tú crees que no le importaría? Además es ultra sabida su rivalidad con Draco"

"Es increíble que sepas todas esas cosas" dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

"Soy suscriptora de la Corazón de Bruja desde que tengo memoria. ¿Cómo no saber esos asuntos tan básicos?"

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Sunshine se volteó para abrir. La cabeza de Draco se asomó. Tenía el cabello revuelto, lo que a Ginny le pareció muy tierno.

"¿Miriam no está aquí? No..." concluyó, sólo mirando a Ginny por un momento, hasta que una tos lo atacó.

"¿Estás bien?" saltó Sunshine.

Draco se tapó la boca controlando la tos.

"Creo que no"

"¿Pescaste un resfriado?" preguntó Ginny. Draco asintió. "Pues vuelve a la cama... Hay que prepararte una poción o algo así" Se puso de pie.

"Es algo complicado hacer pociones, mejor tratar con medicamentos muggles" dijo Sunshine. "Sé que Miriam trae un botiquín en algún sitio del bus..."

Salieron de la habitación y Draco se subió al camarote mientras Sunshine revisaba uno por uno los cajones bajo el camarote de Miriam y Ginny. La pelirroja aún llevaba la revista en la mano.

"¿Se puede saber cómo te resfriaste?" le preguntó.

"Anoche" respondió él, lacónicamente.

"¿Debo adivinar que saliste a fumar a la calle en medio del concierto, ah?" soltó Ginny, segura de acertar.

"Bueno, encontré a _mi novia_ en los brazos de otro tipo. No es..." Lo volvió a coger una tos. "No estaba del todo tranquilo"

"Jarabe para la tos" leyó Sunshine sacando una botellita de un botiquín blanco que Ginny recordaba haber visto antes. "Sí, ha de ser éste"

"No me da confianza" alcanzó a decir Draco antes de ser callado por más tos.

"Menos confianza me da ese resfriado. Gracias" dijo Ginny recibiendo el frasco de jarabe y una cucharita. La llenó al borde de aquel líquido incoloro y volvió a dirigirse a Draco. "Abre la boca"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que la abras!" Aprovechó la expresión de protesta del rubio para meterle la cuchara a la boca y hacerle tragar el remedio. Retiró la cuchara y la lanzó hacia el fregadero de la cocina. "Listo. No estuvo tan mal, verdad?"

Draco cerró los ojos por dos segundos, aún saboreando el gustillo a menta del jarabe. Para qué decir que la menta era uno de sus sabores favoritos, en especial luego de descubrir que era el mismo sabor del bálsamo labial que siempre usaba Ginny. Su voz volvió a sonar a través de sus pensamientos.

"Entra al camarote y duérmete un rato. No sé qué tal sea el efecto del jarabe, y al menos me demoraré unas tres horas si te preparo una poci..."

"No quiero una poción tuya, no eres muy experta" reclamó abriendo los ojos, haciendo que Ginny se ruborizara. "Y no quiero dormir" Miró a Sunshine. "No tengo sueño y debo trabajar"

"La llamaré y le diré que te encuentras enfermo" argumentó Ginny pasándole la revista a Sunshine y tomando su móvil de la repisa de la cocina.

Sunshine le dio la revista a Draco, ella ya la había visto.

"Lee esto, te interesará mucho. Ginny tiene razón, podemos buscar un guardia por día y... ¿qué es eso?" Un sobre grueso acababa de aparecer encima de la mesa de la cocina. Sunshine fue hacia él y lo tomó, leyendo el destinatario. "Es para André" Dio vuelta el sobre. "Y no tiene remitente... qué extraño" murmuró, volviéndolo a dejar en la mesa.

Ginny ya estaba hablando con Miriam.

"...sí, le digo que... No lo creo... ¡Qué mal!" exclamó, indignada. "¿Y no hay...? Sí... Eso espero..."

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó Draco igual de indignado a Sunshine, mostrando la página con las fotos de él y de Ginny.

"Reportaje. Llegó hoy..."

"Así, sí, me parece bien..." decía Ginny.

"¿Sabes que puedo llegar a perder el trabajo por esto?"

Sunshine se encogió de hombros.

"No te dirán nada hasta que vuelvas a Inglaterra"

"Sí, gracias. Nos vemos" colgó Ginny, con una amabilidad impropia de ella para con Miriam. "Va a llamar a ver si puede conseguir algo. Dijo también que te quedaras en cama, Draco"

"¿Te imaginas cómo se va a poner Potter cuando vea esto?" le espetó Draco.

Sunshine susurró un "_mejor los dejo_" y se esfumó.

"¡Oh, maldita sea!. ¡También crees que me importa lo que haga Harry! Ya te dije que iba a viajar pero para terminar con el pasado, no para que se meta con mi nueva vida!"

"Es mi jefe, Weasley" La llamó por su apellido como siempre que se enojaba. "Tengo una reputación que cuidar..."

"¡Y qué reputación!" exclamó Ginny. A Draco le dio tos otra vez, lo que ella aprovechó para seguir hablando. "Yo también tuve una reputación en todo el Reino Unido, una que Harry con su maldita amante dejaron por el suelo. ¿Me morí por ello? No. Aquí me ves y sigo entera"

"Eres tan Gryffindor como toda tu familia. Valientes y orgullosos, como si no les importara nadie más"

"¿Debería?"

"Claro"

"No lo creo..."

Draco volvió a toser. Y ahora con más fuerza, lo que asustó a Ginny, quien le quitó la revista y lo obligó a taparse hasta el cuello.

"Quédate ahí sin levantarte, me escuchaste? Sé que no recibes órdenes de nadie, pero hazme caso por una vez nada más... No quiero tener que aturdirte"

"Ja, ja" rió Draco con sarcasmo, dándose vuelta hacia la pared.

Ginny cerró la cortinilla y buscó a Sunshine con la mirada. Al no encontrarla fue hasta su habitación y en el momento en que iba a poner su mano en el pomo la puerta se abrió, pues Sunshine volvía a salir. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado y cortos, de esos con los que hasta Ginny se sentía una niña al lado de ella.

"¿Te gusta? Ed dijo que lo debía usar en el show de hoy"

"Es lindo, pero dime... ¿no te da un poco de pudor usar esa ropa?"

"¿Por qué? Yo encuentro que está precioso... y no se me ve nada que atente contra la moral y las buenas costumbres" agregó, yéndose a sentar a la salita.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y la acompañó a ver televisión. Tenían la señal de un canal de música muggle con videos y en ese momento daban uno de una joven un poco mayor que Sunshine cantando R&B.

"Creo que Ed saca de aquí sus ideas. ¿Ves ese traje? Me confeccionó uno muy parecido para..."

"Seattle, sí. Lo recuerdo"

Estuvieron fácil quince minutos viendo videos, siendo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por la tos de Draco, hasta que oyeron abrirse la puerta lateral del bus y al girarse vieron llegar a los que faltaban, quienes de inmediato se dedicaron a lo suyo de siempre, así que Ginny y Sunshine volvieron a la TV mientras Miriam les hablaba.

"Ya tenemos guardia para hoy, esperemos que la enfermedad no se nos pegue ni se extienda. Van a dejar hoy todo el día la ventilación encendida..."

Aprovechando los comerciales Ginny miró de reojo a André, pues se había mantenido muy callado. Estaba leyendo una de las hojas -eran dos- de las que venían en el sobre y sonreía para sí. Mas pronto volteó su cabeza hacia Ginny y se encontró su mirada. Ella se sonrojó de súbito, como si la hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo inapropiado, y volvió a ver la TV, no sin antes percatarse de un indicio de sonrisa en los labios de André, quien luego de esto con su varita golpeó las hojas, dejándolas de un impecable blanco, tomó una pluma de la estantería y comenzó a escribir...

**Continuará...**

_Excusas sobran para haberme demorado más de un mes en actualizar el fic, pero recuerden que soy una estudiante más en último año y si no entro a la U el próximo año no sé qué haré con mi vida xD, espero que me comprendan. Déjenme **review** para ver qué les pareció el capítulo y me cuenten qué creen que se trama André, si Ginny y Draco seguirán juntos, si Harry hará una aparición sorpresa o.o xD, si sabremos quién fue la amante, qué se yo. Besitos!_


	14. Malas intenciones

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta  
Capítulo 14: Malas intenciones**

_Aprovechando los comerciales Ginny miró de reojo a André, pues se había mantenido muy callado. Estaba leyendo una de las hojas -eran dos- de las que venían en el sobre y sonreía para sí. Mas pronto volteó su cabeza hacia Ginny y se encontró su mirada. Ella se sonrojó de súbito, como si la hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo inapropiado, y volvió a ver la TV, no sin antes percatarse de un indicio de sonrisa en los labios de André, quien luego de esto con su varita golpeó las hojas, dejándolas de un impecable blanco, tomó una pluma de la estantería y comenzó a escribir..._

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquel episodio. Ahora estaban en un paseo peatonal junto a una de las playas de Miami, llamada South Beach, conversando con la agente de Meet America. Draco se encontraba completamente recuperado, y con sus oscuros lentes de sol y camisa blanca Ginny no podía un segundo dejar de mirarlo bajo los rayos de sol, a la vez que André movía su vista entre ella y la guía de Meet America, quien les relataba sobre los lugares a los que podían ir reacomodando su horario. Sí, porque en ese momento, a las nueve de la mañana, Sunshine estaba bajo sus suaves sábanas en su habitación del bus, enredándose los pies con ella. Esto se debía a que apenas Draco se había curado de la tos -apenas la noche anterior- ésta le había pasado a la cantante. Como Draco ya había averiguado qué clase de resfrío era, había pasado la noche en vela preparando una poción que maduraría y estaría lista para tomar a la 1:30 p.m., hora habitual de almuerzo. Y Sunshine no podría levantarse hasta entonces.

¿Qué más había sucedido en esos tres días? Sí, dieron conciertos en Atlanta y en Orlando, André se había puesto más halagador que nunca con Ginny, aprovechándose cruelmente de que Draco continuó en cama durante ese periodo, a lo que Ginny no tenía claro cómo contestar sin ser grosera. Muchas veces él se acercó demasiado por culpa de que ella no se atrevía a responder. Por suerte Sunshine o las circunstancias habían evitado que algo hubiese sucedido. Y cabe agregar que no tuvieron ni Draco ni Ginny amonestación alguna sobre ellos, ni de Gran Bretaña ni en ninguna de las ciudades. Por suerte también a nadie parecía haberle importando lo de la Corazón de Bruja Internacional.

"Me reuniré con ustedes luego del almuerzo aquí mismo, vale?" dijo la guía.

Miriam asintió y todos volvieron a entrar al bus, mientras la guía se iba a su auto amarillo. Miriam se encerró en la habitación de Sunshine y Ginny se hizo un abanico con el folleto apenas subió al bus, y se hizo aire.

"Hace calor aquí"

"Hay como 35° C afuera, qué querías, cariño..." le dijo André, haciendo aparecer un abanico real de la nada y se lo cambió por el folleto de papel arrugado.

Draco, como era de esperar, miró muy mal este gesto, pero antes de poder reclamar habló Ed:

"Tengo un terrible, terrible problema" dijo sentándose urgido en una butaca, apoyando el mentón en una mano.

"¿Qué problema hay, Ed?" le preguntó Ginny, sentándose en otra butaca y así saliendo del campo de visión de Draco. Inútil, pues él la siguió hasta allí, sin sentarse.

"Para el show de hoy, que como sabes es en un crucero muy glamoroso" Ginny tragó saliva con la palabra _crucero_. "preparé varios vestidos para Sunshine, pero ahora está en cama y luego no habrá tiempo de arreglarlo!"

"Eh..." pensó Ginny en una solución. "¿Y si ves los moldes comparándolos con otros vestidos?"

"Imposible. Si supieras algo de moda verías que todo es diferente. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?" Dejó de mirar al suelo y recorrió a Ginny con la mirada, no en el sentido morboso, sino en una mirada artística. "Ginevra ponte de pie" le dijo. Ella, que lo recibió como una orden, se puso de pie como un resorte. "¿Eres de la misma talla que Sunshine?"

"¿Cómo? No, no lo creo. Ella es más bajita que yo" Ed negó con la cabeza.

"Me refiero a la contextura, no al porte" También se puso de pie y dio una vuelta alrededor de ella. Draco observaba la escena sorprendido y André curioso. "Sí, podría afirmarse que las formas son muy parecidas. ¡Listo!" Dio un aplauso breve. "Voy a probar los trajes en ti"

La cara de sorpresa fue abrupta en Ginny, al grado de subir su piel gradualmente de color en dos segundos.

"¿Yo?" se pronunció, incrédula.

"¿Qué tiene? Mujer, deberías sentirte privilegiada de trabajar con el maestro de los maestros en alta costura mágica, o sea yo" se apuntó Ed, sonriente.

"Yo no tengo nada de modelo" Ginny fingió una sonrisa.

"¡No vamos a un desfile! Sólo les ajustaré un par de cosas nada más" Agitó la varita en el aire y sobre la única butaca libre apareció una gran bolsa blanca. Ed se acercó, la abrió y sacó lo que le pareció a Ginny una gran bola de tela, que justamente se la puso en las manos. "Ese es el primer prototipo. Entra al baño, te lo pones y vuelves a salir. Mientras tanto prepararé mis herramientas"

Ginny miró con antipatía la bola de tela antes de entrar al baño y desenrollarla. Era un simple vestido turquesa de cortes extravagantes. Lo dejó sobre la tapa del váter y se desvistió para probárselo. Mirándose en el espejo descubrió que por lo menos de la cintura hacia arriba no se veía mal, a pesar de que abajo para ella fuese demasiado corto. Saliendo del baño estaba mostrando más pierna de lo que acostumbraba, lo que no tardaron en notar Draco y André, que fijaron su vista en los muslos de la chica. Roja de vergüenza se acercó a Ed.

"¿Y?" Ed la miró con ojo crítico.

"Sí, bien. Súbete aquí" Había un cajón de 30 centímetros en el suelo al que tuvo que encaramarse. Sentía que se le veía hasta el alma. "No me gustó esto..." La hizo girar y con una huincha midió desde uno de sus hombros hasta el centro de la espalda. "Hay que rebajarlo" Tomó la varita y susurrando un conjuro descubrió la espalda 10 centímetros más. "Sí, ahí sí. Y la caída... Le debería agregar una capa de tela..."

Así siguió, uno por uno por más de una hora y media. Tanto Draco como André habían sacado unas cervezas del freezer y se sentaron a mirar como cualquier espectador de TV, lo que causó más de un sonrojo al salir Ginny del baño con telas muy translúcidas, encajes muy alusivos o escotes muy pronunciados. Ed no decía nada, sólo se concentraba en medir, achicar o agregar hasta que le dio el visto bueno al último vestido –uno naranjo que por lo fuerte del color a Ginny no le iba- y pudieron salir a almorzar junto a Miriam, mientras Draco se quedó a revisar los últimos detalles de la poción para Sunshine. El bar-restaurant en el que almorzarían quedaba en un subsuelo, una situación en la que André viniendo atrás de Ginny en la escalera aprovechó de susurrarle en un tono casi sensual:

"Te veías demasiado sexy con aquel vestido calipso"

A lo que ella, como siempre, no supo responder. Se sentaron a una mesa y llegó un mesero con menús.

"Bienvenidos al Chamber Lounge. ¿Qué les puedo servir?"

Miriam pidió una muestra de mariscos varios para todos. El mesero se fue y ella con Ed se quedaron conversando mientras André miraba coquetamente a Ginny. La pelirroja no entendía nada. ¿A qué se debía su actitud? Ya estaba claro de un principio que el sentía cierta atracción por Ginny, pero siempre la había intentado abordar siendo amable, no como ahora que parecía un león atacando a su presa. Quizás era por eso mismo, al darse cuenta que el método anterior no había dado resultados. Y –Ginny estaba segura- el nuevo método tampoco los daría, porque ella estaba –y qué feo sonaba decirlo así- involucrada con Draco, para bien o para mal.

¿Era idea suya o algo le rozaba la pierna?

Se sentó derecha y descruzó las piernas, lo que no evitó seguir sintiendo el roce. Mirando a Miriam sonriente, como si estuviese atenta a lo que su jefa decía, con disimulo soltó a propósito un tenedor para que cayera al suelo y ella al instante se agachase a recogerlo, para alcanzar a ver una pierna enfundada en pantalón gris. Al levantar la vista se encontró al dueño de esos pantalones untando tranquilamente un panecillo con crema. Y se sonrojó, sentía como si la hubiesen manoseado.

Así pasó toda la cena, tratando de asimilar o ignorar cualquier propuesta lujuriosa no-verbal que le ofrecía André, con él siempre haciéndose el desentendido. Al terminar salieron del subsuelo recibiendo Ginny un último y descarado pellizcón en el trasero de parte del castaño, que le hubiera objetado de no volver a encontrarse de frente con Draco, quien la observó interrogante antes de dirigirse a Miriam y decir:

"Sunshine ya está recuperada y se está cambiando"

"Bien" Miró su reloj. "El crucero espera. Subamos al bus y nos vamos derecho al muelle..."

Ed y André -lanzando la última mirada a Ginny- se subieron, pero Draco evitó que esta última lo hiciera, deteniéndola antes de subir.

"¿Qué diablos tienes? No se te quita el sonrojo"

"¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?" Alzó los hombros como si nada y se subió al bus.

Draco la siguió de cerca y le susurró antes de llegar a la salita:

"¿Crees que soy un imbécil por no darme cuenta de que me ocultas algo?"

Ginny se volteó a la vez que el bus partía y lo encaró:

"¿Por qué debo rendirte cuentas? Es mi vida"

"Se supone que eres mi novia, recuerdas?. ¿O quizás el haber pasado tanto tiempo con André mientras yo convalecía te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi persona?"

"Mi opinión hacia ti nunca ha variado. ¿Ahora me dejas en paz? Tengo que empezar a drogarme para poder subir a ese crucero sin morir en el intento" Volvió a girarse y se fue a la sala, sin prestar atención realmente a lo que había sucedido.

Esa era una transparente y sincera muestra de Draco Malfoy, algo que él mismo no se podía creer. Ni a Pansy la había celado de esa manera, nunca, pensaba él. ¿De verdad Ginny le estaba haciendo un revés con ese... productorcito de cuarta? De ser así, tendría que jugarse todas las cartas que tuviera y ya, sin desperdiciar un segundo. Con esto en mente salió del pasillo y buscó a Ginny con la mirada, sin éxito. Probablemente estaría en el baño tomando sus medicinas autorecetadas.

"En... ¡Ahí, por favor!" gritó Miriam yendo a zancadas hacia la cabina del chofer. El bus se detuvo al instante y Draco tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para no caer. Las puertas se abrieron y afuera esperaba la agente de Meet America. Ginny, al notar cómo André posaba su vista en el bikini de la agente, de le disipó cualquier duda respecto a sus sentimientos frente a aquel casanova, y se tomó muy segura del brazo de Draco.

"¿Ahora qué?" le susurró éste poniéndose los caros lentes de sol. Ginny sólo sonrió y se subieron al carro de Meet America.

El recorrido fue sencillo por los principales barrios de la popular ciudad-balneario, y de regreso al muelle para subir al crucero Ginny se veía como si actuara automáticamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntaba Draco cada cinco minutos a lo que ella respondía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se subieron y pudieron disfrutar de un espectacular casino andante mientras Sunshine cantaba y bailaba con su grupo. La gran sorpresa vendría horas más tarde, en el descanso tras el show. Se hallaban en el comedor degustando una cena espléndida consistente en comida internacional. Todos a una mesa redonda. Miriam se puso de pie y llamó la atención golpeando una copa con una cuchara.

"Los interrumpo porque debo hacer un anuncio importante" Todos la miraron expectantes, Ginny con temor; ya se le iba pasando el efecto del calmante. "Este crucero va camino a Nueva Orleáns, nuestra siguiente parada. Sus maletas ya están en cuartos reservados y el bus nos alcanzará en esa ciudad..."

"¿Qué quiere decir todo esto, Miri?" le preguntó Sunshine. Ella la miró maternalmente antes de responder:

"Significa que nosotros nos vamos por mar. Desembarcamos mañana por la tarde"

Draco miró a Ginny, sorprendido, pues ella estaba pasmada y lívida. Tendrían que pasar toda la noche y toda la mañana en un barco. Sonaba a pesadilla... ¡y no lo era!

"Permiso" Ginny se puso de pie de golpe cuando Miriam se volvía a sentar. "¿El baño?" le preguntó a un joven garzón, quien le indicó unas puertas del otro lado del comedor. "Gracias" Y corrió hacia allá.

"¿Usted está loca?" Se atrevió a decirle Draco a Miriam, tras beber un abundante sorbo de vino tinto.

"¿Por qué lo dices, querido?" Cuesta millones darse estos lujos, no íbamos a desperdiciar su invitación..."

"Sabe perfectamente que Ginevra tiene fobia a este tipo de viajes" le espetó con rabia, intentando controlarse infructuosamente.

Miriam de pronto se puso seria. El resto permanecía en silencio.

"Anduvo de lo lindo con las medicinas hoy"

"Esas medicinas no se pueden tomar más de una vez a la semana, como máximo"

"El tema ya se sale de mis manos, Malfoy, no seas insolente. Ella firmó un contrato, tal como tú, con todas las disposiciones habilitadas, incluyendo las de este tipo" Volvió a sonreír. "Así que lo dejo en las tuyas, Malfoy. Es tu novia después de todo, no?"

Draco, frunciendo el ceño, se paró y fue hacia los baños sin disculparse. Encontró el letrero _damas_ y empujó la puerta: por suerte no había nadie a la vista.

"¿Ginny?" preguntó al aire, mirando todas las puertas de los váteres. "¿Dónde..." No necesitó preguntar al oír un sollozo. "A ver..." dijo, caminando hacia la puerta que creía correcta y golpeó con los dedos, abriéndose ésta sola. No había nadie. Probó con la siguiente y acertó, encontrando a Ginny sentada sobre la tapa con la cara oculta tras las manos. Él se agachó hasta llegar a su altura. "¿Weasley?"

"No digas nada... ¿quieres?" articuló la pelirroja entre los dedos con voz aguda. Y Draco no dijo nada, sólo la tomó por las muñecas con suavidad y descubrió su pecosa cara bañada en lágrimas. Ginny lo miró a los ojos grises y se lanzó a su cuello. "Es una maldita... ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Tranquila..."

"¿Tranquila?. ¡Oh, Merlín, cómo voy a estarlo, Draco! No quiero estar aquí..."

"Tranquila que pasará más rápido de lo que crees"

La alejó unos centímetros de sí y, tras intercambiar una mirada se acercaron para comenzar a besarse desesperadamente. Ginny se afirmaba del cuello de la camisa de Draco y él la tomaba por la cintura, retrocediendo hasta llegar a los lavamanos. Una señora elegante eligió ese momento para entrar al baño y chilló un poco:

"¡Voy a llamar a..."

Ambos se separaron antes de que acabara y Draco se excusó.

"No, no señora, ya nos vamos"

Tomó a Ginny de la mano y la sacó fuera del baño. Con la mano libre y su pañuelo le secó las lágrimas, le dio un corto beso más y la llevó de regreso a la mesa, donde todos los vieron de cejas alzadas.

"¿Te sientes bien, Ginevra?" preguntó Miriam, con una mueca de tristeza tan cínica como su voz.

"Mejor, gracias" contestó ella con tanta acidez como su interlocutora.

"Pues yo creo que es hora de irnos retirando" sugirió Ed, queriendo acabar con la misma tensión que Sunshine notó y opacó con un bostezo fingido.

"Sí, Miri, estoy cansadísima. ¿Nos vamos ya?"

Parecía no quedarle alternativa, así que se levantó siendo imitada por todos los demás y llamó al mesero con el dedo.

"Agréguelo a la cuenta de Magic Records, por favor"

"Sí, señora" Inclinó la cabeza. "Un acomodador los espera en recepción para llevarlos a sus aposentos"

Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la sala de entrada del crucero, donde un hombre vestido de azul los condujo un piso más abajo y varios pasillos hacia estribor. Allí había una habitación en suite para Sunshine, otra para Miriam, y al resto habitaciones simples hacia el otro lado del crucero.

Ginny entró a la suya. Salvando el hecho de estar en un barco, todo se veía cómodo. En el centro había una cama amplia de sábanas blancas, dos mesas de noche con sus respectivas lamparitas, un armario y su maleta al pie de éste, una TV pequeña y su baño privado. Por suerte no tenía ventanas. Tomó su maleta y la abrió sobre la cama, develando una montaña de ropa de la que con suerte había usado la mitad. Comenzó a reordenarla hasta ser interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta. Fue a abrir, encontrándose con André, quien traía una botella de champagne y dos copas alargadas en la mano.

"Mira lo que me traje del comedor"

Ginny se mantuvo boquiabierta un par de segundos. De pronto, Draco se apareció tras André, haciéndolos casi saltar del susto.

"Ginny, amor" recalcó, mirando de reojo a André. "Creo haber puesto por error un par de pantalones en tu maleta..." La pelirroja, reaccionando lentamente, asintió. "Bueno" Miró a André. "¿Me dejas pasar?. ¡Ah, mira, champagne!" Le quitó la botella de las manos. "¡Muchísimas gracias!" Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Ginny, dejándolo pasar.

"Sabía que vendría a acecharte" Destapó la botella golpeándola con su varita y olfateó su contenido. "Mmh, sabía también que esto estaba envenenado" Se metió al baño y vació el contenido por el inodoro, luego volvió a salir. "¡Increíble!" Se acercó a la maleta. "Aquí están mis pantalones..." Los tomó.

"Pensé que era una excusa"

"¿Y si el tipo no se movía? Aun así no deja de ser útil, me servirán mañana..." Los colgó en el armario.

"¿Por qué...?" iba a comenzar Ginny.

"Noté sencillamente que tu cama es más grande que la mía" terminó mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

Ginny se rió, volvió a cerrar su maleta, la bajó de la cama y se enredó en los brazos de Draco para besarlo y terminar minutos después despojados de sus ropas en ya-saben-dónde. Eso hasta las dos de la madrugada, cuando Draco buscó a Ginny bajo su brazo y no la encontró.

"¿Weasley?" gruñó, irguiéndose entre las sábanas, mientras con una mano se restregaba los ojos.

La respuesta se presentó al oír accionarse la cadena del desagüe: el baño. Ginny no podía estar en otra cosa que vomitando, pues la puerta estaba abierta y si uno ponía atención, se podían oír arcadas. Draco se levantó colocándose los boxers y fue a verla, para acompañarla –mirando hacia otro lado- hasta que se repuso, y la hizo regresar a la cama donde se durmieron, pero una hora después ella estaba de regreso en el baño y así pasó la noche; yendo de la cama al baño y viceversa. Draco, al no poder dormir, se puso a ver una película de acción en la TV.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana él llamó pidiendo desayuno a la habitación y una botella de agua mineral purificada para Ginny. A las nueve y media Miriam los mandó a llamar pues Sunshine cantaría por última vez frente a la piscina y Ginny los acompañó creyendo por un momento sentirse mejor, pero no fue así: el choque de las olas y su eventual sonido le hicieron correr tres veces más al baño para señoritas en medio del show. Poco antes de la hora de almuerzo arribaron a Nueva Orleáns, lo que –al contrario de lo que creía- no disminuyó el mareo de Ginny, quien de inmediato se apoderó del baño del bus y no salió a comer con los demás.

"Quizás debamos llevarla a un doctor" sugirió Sunshine por la tarde en la prueba de sonido.

"_Debamos_ es una palabra un poco amplia" la corrigió Miriam tras gritarle a un acomodador. "Le puedo decir a André que la acompañe" medio sonrió, pero Sunshine frunció el ceño.

"Ya basta, Miri. No sé qué pretendías al recontratarlo, pero un fue nada bueno" Puso el micrófono en su pedestal. "Me cansé. Voy a dar una vuelta" Miró a Draco, quien había presenciado y oído toda la escena sin hacer un gesto. Ahora asintió y siguió a Sunshine fuera de la sala. Ya lejos de la vista de Miriam, Sunshine sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo trasero, pero Draco se lo quitó, lo encendió con su varita y se lo llevó a los labios.

"Entre que enferme yo a que lo hagas tú, se queda para mí. Yo no canto"

Sunshine apretó los puños.

"¡Qué más da! Estoy cansada de sus indirectas, lo juro..."

"¿De qué hablas?" Llegaron a unas escaleras donde se sentaron de costado. Ella se cruzó de brazos sobre la falda.

"André" musitó ella, con un mohín.

"¿Qué hizo?" A él le molestaba la presencia del castaño más que a nadie, pero no tenía derecho a alegato.

"André y yo fuimos..." Tomó aire para continuar. "novios"

"¿Qué?" Eso sí que era sorpresa. ¿Sunshine y André? Las preguntas eran más. "¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?"

**Continuará...**

_Me tardé muchísimo más de lo presupuestado xD, pero ya, excusas van, excusas vienen. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, privilégienme con un review y subo chap apenas lo tenga listo :)_


	15. En estado de Shock

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta  
****Capítulo 15: En estado de Shock**

"_¿Qué hizo?" A él le molestaba la presencia del castaño más que a nadie, pero no tenía derecho a alegato._

"_André y yo fuimos..." Tomó aire para continuar. "novios"_

"_¿Qué?" Eso sí que era sorpresa. ¿Sunshine y André? Las preguntas eran más. "¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?"_

Sunshine suspiró y siguió:

"El año anterior, quiero decir... hasta hace unos meses atrás... Y es un hipócrita. No es que estuviera ocupado al principio de la gira, yo le pedí a Miriam que lo alejara de mí por un tiempo..."

"¡Tiene casi diez años más que tú!" exclamó Draco, sin entender.

Sunshine se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo ella lo supo. Si se lo decía a mi padre me hubiese matado y a cualquier otra persona te arriesgas a terminar en la prensa... No quiero mala fama tan pronto"

"Entonces debiste pensarlo mejor" Le ofreció una sola calada de cigarro, que ella prolongó al máximo. "Ese idiota es de armas tomar si de mujeres se trata"

Sunshine se rió.

"¿Mister casanova se encontró con competencia para la Legión Draconiana?" Draco palideció y negó con la cabeza. "En fin, acompáñame a la farmacia de enfrente, debo comprar algo urgente..."

Se pusieron de pie y bajaron las escaleras para salir por la puerta delantera del edificio. Cruzaron la calle y entraron a una farmacia de tamaño medio. Draco se quedó en la puerta mientras Sunshine iba hacia el fondo y en diez minutos volvía metiendo una bolsa blanca bajo su blusa, que al reingresar en el edificio sacó e hizo desaparecer.

El show se realizó con total normalidad salvo por la ausencia de Ginny, quien no regresó del bus. Cuando fueron saliendo apareció un guía de Meet America, que era un hombre canoso entrado en años.

"Les haré una visita nocturna por Nueva Orleáns" anunció.

André miró a Miriam y negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que me quedo" Imitó un bostezo. "Estoy cansado"

"Lástima" dijo Miriam, y se volteó a los demás. "¿Vamos?"

Draco alzó una ceja. No iba a dejar que Ginny se quedara sola con André.

"Espera, yo también me quedo"

"Lo siento, Malfoy, pero a ti no te puedo dar ese privilegio. ¿Quién me cuida a la niña?"

"¿Por qué no la cuidan entre ustedes?" Apuntó el bus. "Mi novia está enferma ahora"

Miriam se cruzó de brazos.

"Ella es grande y puede cuidarse sola. Sunshine no y por eso te pagamos" Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. "Vienes con nosotros" sentenció. "y André puede ver si le pasa algo" El castaño asintió con una cínica sonrisa. "Vayámonos" Tomó a Draco del brazo y lo obligó a entrar al minibús de Meet America, que segundos después arrancó.

Dentro del bus oficial Ginny se servía un té de hierbas. El mareo parecía haberse apaciguado. Oyó abrirse la puerta, sin prestarle derechamente atención.

"¡Vaya, pelirroja!" Ginny miró hacia el origen de la voz y vio a André, por lo que frunció el ceño. "Parece que nos dejaron solitos..."

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Se los llevó Meet America. No creo que vuelvan hasta dentro de un largo rato..." Ginny cerró los ojos un momento y sorbió algo de té. Luego al abrirlos se encontró a André parado cerca de ella y sintió un escalofrío. "¿Sabes que sería una buena idea?"

"¿Qué?" soltó asustada, e hizo a continuación una mueca de dolor dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa. "Ay, mi estómago..."

"¿Ayuda?"

"¡No, baño!" chilló ella y corrió a meterse al baño y poner seguro.

Quizás cuánto tipo pasó allí. Pudieron ser minutos e incluso un par de horas, lo necesario para mantenerse alejada de André un buen rato. Empezó a jugar con el maquillaje de Sunshine, pintándose, desmaquillándose, y así se le pasó el tiempo. André, en tanto, se puso a ver televisión, tal vez aburrido de esperar. Horas... Sonó un celular, acción con la que Ginny se vio obligada a salir del baño para atender, pero era el de André.

"...¿Sí? Vale. Adiós" Colgó. "¿Ya estás mejor, Ginny?" La miró como con preocupación.

"Sí... o no" Pegada disimuladamente a la pared llegó hasta su camarote. "Me... dio sueño"

"Espera, aún no te acuestes" Dio unos pasos hasta ella.

"¿P... por?"

"Porque no te puedes acostar sin tu beso de buenas noches"

Y en una acción improvista acortó el último paso que los separaba y arrimándola a la pared la besó. Ginny intentó hacerlo a un lado pero él la tomó por las muñecas mientras la apresaba con el resto del cuerpo. En lo único que podía pensar era sacárselo de encima, empujándolo hacia atrás sin lograrlo. Ignoró el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y por tanto de las cuatro personas que entraron al bus, como la mirada de asombro-rabia-dolor con la que los miró Draco Malfoy, y la sonrisa de completa satisfacción de Miriam Wallow.

"¡Qué escena!" exclamó Miriam, mirando de reojo a Draco "debemos devolvernos y dejarlos un rato más..."

Y eso sí que Ginny no lo pasó por alto. Se separó bruscamente de André, alejándolo de un empujón hacia atrás y miró al sitio donde se encontraban los espectadores. Reparó en especial en Draco, como disculpándose con la mirada. Él, en respuesta, sólo tomó aire, se enderezó y caminó hacia su camarote, sin mirarlos. Sunshine, lívida, caminó el línea recta hasta su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo. André se alejó definitivamente yendo hacia los cajones junto a su camarote y sacó su pijama antes de entrar. Miriam miró a Ginny con las cejas alzadas y lentamente fue al baño. Ed entró a su propio camarote, quedando Ginny sola en medio de la sala, así que dando dos golpes automáticos sobre su pierna derecha con la varita apareció en pijama y de inmediato se acostó, apagándose la luz tras un par de segundos.

A eso de las 5 de la madrugada se despertó al sentir movimientos bruscos dentro del bus, tales como el golpeteo de puertas, portazos y accionar de grifos. Fuera de eso, los ronquidos le indicaron que los demás aún dormían, pero al bajarse del camarote notó que el sitio de Miriam estaba vacío. Por el vibrar del suelo, el bus estaba en movimiento y afuera el sol ya salía aunque no se veía por las cortinas cerradas que impedían el paso de la luz. Ginny, desperezándose, fue hasta el baño, entró y tomó una ducha fría. Al salir se secó, hizo aparecer ropa limpia con la que se vistió y se acercó al espejo para maquillarse. Pero al buscar la máscara de pestañas con la mirada sobre la repisita encontró algo que simplemente se salía de lugar. Lo tomó.

Era un test de embarazo. Negativo.

Se preguntó de quién sería, y tras las pocas opciones llegó a la conclusión de que la dueña era Miriam, pues Sunshine era muy pequeña y obviamente de sí misma no era. ¿Miriam, realmente? Era como encontrar una rata en su maleta, según sus cálculos Miriam ya no estaba en edad de poder quedarse embarazada, aunque su mal genio durante toda la gira calzaba perfectamente con su teoría. Incluso así era negativo...

Encontró su máscara de pestañas y tras unos minutos más salió del baño con el test en la mano para preguntar de quién era. Y sorpresa; Miriam estaba tomando café en la cocina y al verla abrió mucho los ojos para exclamar:

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?. ¿Así que embarazada, Ginevra Weasley?"

Lo que provocó varias reacciones en cadena. Draco descolgó su cortina y asomó su cabeza, Sunshine abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó de piedra, Ed bajó su periódico y André se atragantó con un trozo de sándwich.

"Yo... yo no... Esto no es..." empezó, pero algo la detuvo de seguir hablando. Un pellizcón en la espalda. Y la única detrás suyo era Sunshine. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Hace cuánto estás embarazada, Ginevra?" preguntó Miriam en su mejor tono cínico.

"No estoy embarazada" respondió Ginny seca y rápidamente. Recibió un pellizcón más fuerte.

"Dame acá" Miriam le quitó el test de la mano. "¿Negativo?" se preguntó extrañada. "Vaya..." Subió la vista. "Aunque me llama la atención profundamente el que te lo hayas hecho..."

"Miri, eso qué te incumbe?. ¡Déjala!" soltó Sunshine, saliendo tras Ginny.

Ésta empezaba a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. El test era de Sunshine, pero ella no podía decir que le pertenecía, y Ginny acababa de adquirir el poder de encubrirla, aún preguntándose por qué.

"¿Por qué la defiendes, pequeña?" le preguntó Miriam a la joven. "Tu deber no es ese, es ir a tu habitación y practicar tus canciones que pronto presentarás a tu público, así que puedes irte. Ginevra" La volvió a mirar, con media sonrisa y con el test levantado en una mano. "¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante la gira, fuera del trabajo para el que te están pagando?"

El bus se detuvo a la vez que Ginny miraba angustiada a Draco, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, demasiado dolido por lo sucedido la noche anterior entre ella y André, así que de golpe cerró la cortina de su camarote quizás para seguir durmiendo.

"¡Señora Wallow, hay estancamiento vehicular de aquí a tres kilómetros!" gritó el chofer desde su cabina.

Miriam frunció los labios, viéndose privada de poder seguir molestando a Ginny. Dejó el test sobre la mesa de la cocina y se fue hacia la parte delantera del bus. Sunshine tomó el test con una mano y con la otra aprisionó el brazo derecho de Ginny para arrastrarla hasta su habitación, donde se encerró.

"Sunshine..." susurró Ginny, sentándose sobre la cama.

"Oye, no preguntes nada, ya?" Con la varita le prendió fuego al test y antes de quemarse echó las cenizas a un basurero. "Tú sólo... di que es tuyo... ¿sí? No te pido nada más" Se oía agresiva.

"¡Miriam de nuevo va a intentar despedirme y quizás ahora sí lo logre!" exclamó Ginny, angustiada.

"Miriam está loca. Sólo evádela. En ninguna parte de su contrato dice: _meterse en las vidas ajenas_"

"Sunshine, tú no..."

"Oh, sí. Ginny..." Se sentó y la miró. "intentaré convencer a mi padre de despedir a Miriam una vez que termine esta gira, y por la forma en que te trata me ha dado motivos suficientes"

"Sunshine..."

"Cometió el último error que podía haber cometido"

"¿A qué...?"

"Todos tenemos nuestros límites y no diré nada más. ¿Despiertas a Malfoy y le dices que venga?" cambió el tono, sorprendiendo a Ginny, quien al momento susurró:

"No hablo con él por lo que sucedió anoche y..."

"Ah, respecto a eso" volvió al tono hostil "No te vuelvas a acercar a André, vale? No es una amenaza, es por tu propio bien"

"¿Cómo..."

"Draco y tú hacen una linda pareja, no dejes que André arruine eso. Ahora ve donde tu novio, lo sacas de la cama y le dices que venga"

Ginny jamás había visto a Sunshine con tal determinación. Como si siguiera las órdenes de un capitán salió de la habitación, caminó bajo las interrogantes miradas de André y Ed hacia el camarote de Draco y de una manotada abrió la mitad de su cortina.

"Draco, Sunshine quiere que vayas a hablar con ella" Él le dio la espalda como si no la hubiese escuchado. "Draco" repitió Ginny entonces "Sunshine quiere que vayas"

"Salte" dijo el rubio, sin mirarla.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¡Que te salgas!" Cerró las cortinas y dos segundos después volvió a abrirlas, saliendo completamente vestido. Ignorando a Ginny y pasando de largo fue hacia la habitación de Sunshine.

Ginny, frunciendo el ceño, se sentó en el piso del pasillo y comenzó a pintarse las uñas con un esmalte rojo oscuro.

"¿Sunshine, qué quieres?"

"Siéntate. Debo decirte algo y pedirte algo, también"

Draco se sentó donde mismo hace un rato había estado sentada Ginny y miró a Sunshine con preocupación. Pensaba que, probablemente, estaba en sus días o consumía algún medicamento con fuertes efectos secundarios. Sunshine jamás había estado tan seria ni hablando en tono tan cortante como el resto de la gira, donde siempre se mostraba sonriente y feliz.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te conté antes del show ayer?" Lo miró interrogante.

"Sí..." respondió Draco, asintiendo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ayer cuando me metí a la farmacia fue para comprar ese test de embarazo que tenía Ginny"

"¿Ella te pidió que lo compraras?"

Esa era sí o sí una situación comprometedora. Él se había asegurado de tener sexo seguro con la pelirroja, y no entendía del todo qué la habría llevado a hacerse el test. ¿Quizás igual –se preguntó mientras enrojecía de ira- se había acostado con otro, posiblemente André? Sunshine se preocupó rápido de disipar esa duda.

"Era mío, tarado" le espetó rápidamente. "Deja un momento de pensar mal de Ginny. Ella es un ángel"

"¿Ángel?" se rió con ironía. "¿Tú crees que es un ángel?. ¿Viste el papelito ayer con tu ex?"

"La juzgas mal, estoy segura que ese imbécil la engañó, obligó o algo. Se nota a millas que te quiere. Draco, yo estaba con retrazo"

"¿No me vengas ahora con que te acostaste con... ese?" Sunshine enrojeció y asintió levemente. Draco abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

"Hice que Ginny se autoculpara, porque si Miriam se entera, me mata"

"¿No es negativo el test ese?"

"De hecho es negativo. Pero como me di cuenta de tu reacción, el solo hecho de hacérmelo implica mucho"

"¡Eres una niña!" exclamó, algo fuera de sí. Sunshine era para él como una hermanita pequeña.

"Tengo 16 años, no soy niña. Tengo una edad en que..." miró al suelo "¡todos lo hacen! Tú mismo" subió la vista y tenía los ojos vidriosos "No me vas a decir que te aguantaste hasta los veinte para hacerlo"

"Indiferente a eso, ese tipo es mayor que tú. Bastante mayor. Y es un cerdo si..."

"¿Y? Ya pasó, Draco. Él está en el pasado, ese test igual!"

"A Miriam no se le va a olvidar hasta bien luego, y mientras seguirá atormentando a Ginny. Para de decir que ya no importa" Se puso de pie. "Vamos a hablar con Miriam ahora, y de paso hacemos volar a André del bus"

"Te ruego" le pidió en voz firme "que no hagas nada hasta esta noche. Al menos hasta esta noche"

"¿Por qué esta noche y no ahora?"

"Porque mis fans en Houston han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo por este show" dijo con total sinceridad. "lo he leído en cada una de sus cartas. No les puedo fallar hoy. Este show, y puedes decir todo lo que quieras..."

El bus retomó su velocidad normal a rápida, por lo que el tráfico debió de haberse descongestionado, o estaban utilizando algún tipo de magia. Y efectivamente, por las ventanas se contemplaba un paisaje distinto. Habían pasado de un frondoso bosque a un peladero café sin límites. Draco salió de la habitación de Sunshine y se sentó a ver TV con Ed, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a André, hablarle a Miriam y mirar a Ginny.

Sí, Sunshine tenía razón. Al arribar el bus a la ciudad de Houston, Texas, una horda de fans esperaba a la entrada del sector donde se iba a realizar el show. Era un amplio gimnasio reforzado con medidas de seguridad antimuggles. Sunshine se quedó firmando autógrafos acompañada por Draco -quien tampoco se salvó de los toqueteos indebidos de las fans- mientras los otros entraban al escenario donde todo estaba ya montado y los bailarines hacían su rutina pre-show. André hizo una rápida prueba de sonido antes de entrar al camerino. Diez minutos después entró Sunshine junto a Draco, quien dijo:

"La gente ya está comenzando a entrar"

El espectáculo se desarrolló con total normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Sunshine se bajó llorando del escenario tras despedirse de los espectadores. Salieron del recinto en un transfer invisible para evitar un nuevo acoso de los fans. Del asiento del copiloto se levantó y dio vuelta para mirarlos una joven de cabello corto con el rostro cargado de piercings.

"¡Hola! Yo soy Rachel, su guía de Meet America en Houston; una de las ciudades más bonitas del país" dijo, sonriente. "El lugar de visita que han seleccionado para este día es The Galleria, un complejo comercial situado..." y siguió dando detalles.

Ginny, sentada junto a André, se dedicó a ir observando el paisaje por la ventana. Afuera podía ver decenas de rascacielos, tantos como en Nueva York, y se sorprendía especialmente de las autopistas que parecían verdaderos laberintos, muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada en San Diego. Finalmente llegaron ante lo que parecía una gran fortaleza de color blanco. Era una de las entradas a The Galleria. Una vez adentro la chica de Meet America los condujo para almorzar en el Grotto, cual fuera uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Más tarde al terminar su almuerzo, la joven les explicó sobre los cinco pisos que poseía el centro comercial del edificio donde ahora estaban y sobre todas las tiendas que albergaba, que de inmediato comenzaron a recorrer, Sunshine y Ed más emocionados que cualquiera. Al entrar todos a la primera tienda, Draco tomó a Ginny por el hombro y le indicó que salieran de allí, porque había un tema pendiente por conversar. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta la salida, queriendo comenzar a hablar primero.

"Lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente. "No quiero que pienses que soy..."

"No entiendo bien por qué lo hiciste, Ginevra. Te dejo sola un rato y mira con lo que me sales..."

"¡Él me arrinconó, Draco!" exclamó ella sin levantar la vista.

"No me grites" le dijo él, duro. "Te entiendo perfectamente sin que levantes la voz. Yo no soy ese tipo de persona que confía sin pensar en todo el mundo. Y todo me indica que me equivoqué por una vez al confiar en ti. ¿Cuánto rato llevaban besándose antes de que llegáramos?"

"Draco, no nos besábamos. Él me besaba. ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender?"

"Alto" Le puso una mano enfrente y miró en derredor. Cambió la marcha hacia su izquierda. Se estaban alejando de la salida del mall que habían ocupado. Y volvió a la carga: "¿No has escuchado una frase que dice _luego de tres segundos el beso siempre es correspondido_?"

"Sí, pero él me..."

"Obligó, ya, lo capté. Pero pudiendo sacártelo antes de encima no lo hiciste. Si hubiésemos llegado después... ¿hasta dónde habría llegado?" Se estremeció. "No quiero ni pensarlo. Vuelves a repugnarme..."

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Ginny. Draco era un terco, un maldito terco. Como si ella no lo supiese antes...

"Yo, de verdad, no sé qué esperas de mí, Draco Malfoy. Pensé..." Hizo una pausa. "Pensé que habíamos llegado al punto de poder entendernos... ¿y ves que igual me equivoqué al confiar en ti?"

"¿Te haces la víctima?"

"¡Siempre soy la víctima! Ahora, y antes con lo de..." tomó aire. "Harry..."

"Nunca has sido la víctima, Weasley. Date cuenta de una vez. Todo lo que te sucede lo has generado tú. No creo que Potter te haya engañado sólo la noche previa a la boda. Yo creo, y estoy seguro, que fue mucho antes... y tú debiste haberlo intuido. ¿Eres inteligente, no?"

"Yo no-no lo sa-sabía" dijo entrecortadamente. "Yo no sabía ni so-sospechaba nada"

"¿Nunca sentiste que en determinado momento de tu relación él te quería menos?"

"¿Quién diablos eres, mi terapeuta? Vamos, Malfoy, de haber pensado eso no significaría que me estuviese engañando..."

"¿Te das cuenta? Él, por muy idiota que sea, es hombre, Ginevra. Si lo requería, iba a encontrar lo que buscaba en otros brazos..."

"No todos son como tú, Malfoy" sentenció, indignada. Draco se pasaba y mucho.

"¿Ah, no? Hay hombres capaces de cualquier cosa. Ahí tienes a André, que está inquieto porque de seguro no se ha llevado a nadie a la cama en todo un mes. Aquí me tienes, hablándote"

"¿Me estás diciendo que sólo estás conmigo por necesidad?" Abrió los brazos hacia los costados y los agitó.

"Exactamente" respondió él, sin más.

"Eres un descarado"

"¿Acaso tú no haces esto por lo mismo?"

"¡No me metas en tus cochinadas! Si sólo quisiera tener sexo ahí está André, como dices, ofreciéndose. Esto es diferente. Lo que yo" se llevó las manos al pecho "siento por ti es diferente"

"¿Diferente a qué?"

"A... A cualquier otra cosa"

"No, está bien así. Tú necesitas a alguien que te quiera y es completamente normal"

"¡Y por qué me iba a fijar precisamente en ti entre un millón de opciones!" Fue el turno de Draco de encogerse de hombros. "Si fuera sólo voluntad propia... Tú eres Draco Malfoy, por favor!"

"Tú Ginevra Weasley, y... ¿no hemos tenido esta misma conversación otras veces?"

"Sí, Draco. Sí"

"Mira..." Otra vez la obligó a detenerse en seco. Pero no para decirle algo, sino para mostrarle algo. "¿Sabes en dónde estamos?"

Ginny alzó la vista y se encontró con una torre de varios pisos. Fue bajando gradualmente y se encontró con otro lugar. _Claro_ que lo conocía. Era la Williams Water Wall, la cascada artificial más bonita del mundo. Allí, donde cada año, miles de parejas se declaraban amor eterno, comenzaban su relación o incluso se proponían matrimonio. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Ven..." la tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro, para quedar de frente a la medialuna donde caía el agua.

"¿No irás a proponerte, cierto?" le preguntó ella riendo y temblando de los nervios.

"No, cómo se te ocurre. Apenas nos conocemos..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Quiero..." Tomó aire, miró la cascada un momento, luego a una pareja muy acaramelada a pocos pasos de ellos y volvió la vista a Ginny.

"¿Quieres...?" lo ayudó ella. Draco le tomó ambas manos y tras apretar los labios, lo soltó:

"Quiero pedirte perdón. Sunshine me dijo algo sobre André, que me hizo dar cuenta de quién era el sujeto con quien tratamos..."

"¿Y?"

"Aunque no te he perdonado del todo, entiendo que te hayas sentido presionada... y fue mi culpa por no estar ahí..."

"Ay, no. Draco" se sonrojó. "Yo soy grande y debería poder defenderme sola..."

"Estás débil emocionalmente, eso explica todo. Por eso vamos a ir a Inglaterra al término del viaje, recuerdas? Para que resuelvas tus problemas con Potter y puedas... vivir tranquila"

"¿Te dije que me muero de miedo?"

"Me lo imaginaba... Entonces... ¿me perdonas?"

"Si tú me perdonas a mí" Draco la besó, lo que para ella significaba todo. "¿Era eso todo lo que ibas a decirme?"

"Sí... De verdad no pensabas que te iba a proponer matrimonio..." la miró escéptico. Ginny se rió.

"Por supuesto que no, Draco. Eso no vendría de ti ni bajo un _imperius_"

"¿Quieres...?" apuntó fuera de la cascada.

"¿Dar una vuelta? Me encantaría" Ahora lo besó ella.

Salieron de aquel lugar para seguir caminando y hablando trivialidades hasta que empezó a oscurecer, cuando de regreso al mall se encontraron con el transfer ahora-no-invisible de Meet America.

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó Ed, abriéndoles la puerta.

"Paseando" Se subieron. Sunshine hablaba con la guía y Miriam estaba sentada al fondo de la van, con la cara roja y los brazos cruzados, mirando a la nada. "¿Y André?" le preguntó Draco a Sunshine.

"Se fue" respondió ella, lacónicamente, antes de sonreírle a Draco con complicidad.

La van los llevó hasta el bus, donde aún quedaban algunos fans. Sunshine firmó autógrafos, se tomó una foto con ellos y entró al bus para seguir el viaje. Así luego Ginny y Draco supieron lo que había acontecido. Sunshine contó todo, amenazó a Miriam con hablarle a su padre e hizo que despidieran a André, quien se fue a Los Angeles en el primer avión de la noche apenas le dijeron, sin reclamar. Miriam no volvió a molestarlos en los días que restaban: se dedicó a hacer estrictamente su trabajo, nada más. La última noche de la gira, en Tucson, Arizona, Draco, Ginny, Ed, Sunshine e incluso el chofer del bus pasaron a celebrar a La Posada de las Hadas, un espléndido restaurante mágico con música en vivo. Cerca de las dos de la mañana volvieron al bus, porque el chofer debía dormir siesta antes de continuar hacia San Diego. Sunshine fue de inmediato a dormir, tal como Ed, y quedaron Ginny y Draco tomándose una cerveza fría afuera del bus. Al terminar botaron las botellas vacías en un contenedor de reciclaje y Draco detuvo a Ginny antes de que entrase al bus.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó, haciendo como si le molestase, pero al ver la cara de Draco se puso seria. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay algo que me faltó decir de todo el asunto de Potter. Es importante que lo sepas antes de regresar a tu hogar, porque puede influir seriamente en tu decisión de regresar a Inglaterra"

"Me estás asustando, Draco. ¿Qué es?"

"Yo estaba en el mismo hotel que Potter la noche antes de tu boda, porque conversaba en el bar con un testigo clave para un caso..."

"¿Ya?" Sentía que se le revolvía el estómago.

"Y vi con quién te engañó. Era Hermione, Hermione Granger, con quién salió riendo del hotel..."

**Continuará...**

_Dedicado a **Jennifer Felton** por ser el review número 300 :)_

_Sí, algunos lo entrevieron, otros no xD. ¿Impresiones? Penúltimo capítulo chicos (si hay alguno por allí) y chicas. Queda uno, nada más que uno. Ahí nos vamos a ver, porque sabrán que tengo la PSU el 18 y 19 y de todas maneras les estoy actualizando el fic xD. Besos y **a comentar** :)_


	16. Entre soluciones y consecuencias

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**En la ruta  
****Capítulo 16: Entre soluciones y consecuencias**

"_Yo estaba en el mismo hotel que Potter la noche antes de tu boda, porque conversaba en el bar con un testigo clave para un caso..."_

"_¿Ya?" Sentía que se le revolvía el estómago._

"_Y vi con quién te engañó. Era Hermione, Hermione Granger, con quién salió riendo del hotel..."_

No fue hasta dos horas después que Ginny asimiló la noticia, cuando descubrió que no podía quedarse dormida. Todo tipo de adjetivos descalificativos se le venían a la mente, sin censura. Desde mala amiga, desleal, hasta hipócrita, desgraciada, maldita _perra_, y otros tantos que aquí no se pueden mencionar. Su novio con su mejor amiga... Luna era una cosa... ¿pero Hermione? El pasado no la estaba acosando, claro que no. ¡La estaba torturando!

Las horas pasaron hasta hacerse de día y, no, Ginny no había pegado un ojo. Saltó de su camarote y puso a calentar el café en la máquina automática mientras iba a ducharse. Draco se levantó un poco después y vio la TV para hacer hora. Al rato se le unió Ed y el café ya estaba listo cuando Ginny salió del baño vestida muy formal, con un traje de dos piezas y tacones.

"¿Van a haber reporteros de TV esperándonos al bajar?" le preguntó Draco en broma tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios y hacerle relevo en el baño.

Una hora después el bus se detenía frente al camuflado edificio de Magic Records. Estaba soleadísimo y hacía un calor insoportable en toda la costa oeste de Estados Unidos. El chofer abrió la puerta del bus. Afuera, alineados, esperaban Rosa Rodríguez, la dueña de la compañía, Patty Brooke, la amiga y secretaria de Ginny y un señor de cabello hasta los hombros y pinta de roquero de los 80's. Sunshine, al ser la primera en bajarse, se lanzó a sus brazos, como una niña pequeña.

"¡Papá!" exclamó, mientras el hombre le acariciaba el cabello. "¡Te extrañé muchísimo!"

"¿Tuvieron un bonito viaje?" preguntó Patty antes de abrazarse con Ginny.

"Fue simplemente increíble..."

Patty la alejó por los hombros, examinándole el rostro con la mirada.

"Estás como pálida, amiga"

"Me hace falta dormir decentemente. ¿Señorita Rodríguez?" Ginny la saludó.

"Me alegra que todo esté bien. Si lo deseas puedes pasar a mi oficina para retirar tus honorarios" Dirigió la vista a los demás. "Ustedes también. Entremos todos; debo hablar con cada uno de ustedes..."

Así lo hicieron. Entraron al edificio y fueron hasta la sala de espera. Rosa Rodríguez hizo pasar primero a Ginny, se ubicó detrás de su escritorio mientras la pelirroja se sentaba frente a ella y sin mirarla empezó a escribir algo y hablar.

"La gira recaudó mucho más de lo planeado. Fue un éxito, y en Magic Records estamos listos para repetir pronto la experiencia. Los Thunders quieren partir mañana mismo"

"¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Claro que lo es, Ginevra. Nuestras acciones se dispararon por los cielos" Terminó de escribir, desprendió el papel y se lo ofreció a Ginny. "Es un cheque por quinientos galeones, y la próxima semana, cuando..." Dejó el cheque sobre la mesa frente a Ginny y sacó un sobre azul de un cajón. "...vuelvas de tu viaje a Inglaterra, comienzas como gerente de ventas" Puso el sobre encima del cheque. Ginny no se lo podía creer. "¿Qué esperas para tomarlos?" Sonrió.

"Es que... yo... ¡no puedo creerlo!"

"Créelo. Ya puedes irte a dormir a tu casa, no creo que aguantes mucho más en pie"

"Mu... muchas gracias, seño..." empezó poniéndose de pie y tomando el sobre con el cheque.

"Nada de gracias, vete ya. Y dile a Miriam que entre, por favor"

Ginny salió mordiéndose un labio de la oficina, para no sonreír tan descaradamente. Le dijo a Miriam que la señorita Rodríguez la esperaba y, cuando ésta entró, Patty se puso de pie.

"¿Te gustó la sorpresa?"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Querida" le susurró. "¡A mí también me ascendieron!"

"¿En serio?"

"Ahora seré la secretaria de la gerente" Le guiñó un ojo. "¿Ya te vas?"

"Recojo mis cosas y sí, estoy agotada"

"¿Cuándo hablaremos?" Miró disimuladamente a Draco.

Ginny se rió.

"De regreso de mi viaje habrá tiempo demás..." Se despidió con la mano y volvió a la recepción del edificio, donde estaban todas las maletas apiladas. Tomó la suya y se desapareció para ir a dormir todas las horas de sueño perdidas.

* * *

"Aquí es, señor..."

"Gracias" Pagó. "Y hasta pronto"

"Adiós"

Draco se bajó del taxi y contempló la fachada de la casa. Era color grisáceo, colindaba con otras dos casas iguales pero de distinto color. Según le había dicho la señorita Rodríguez, Ginny estaba allí de pensionada, alquilaba sólo su habitación. La conversación donde averiguó eso –y uno que otro detalle menos importante- había sucedido hace ya un día y medio. Draco había alojado en un hotel costeado con parte de los 400 galeones extra que Magic Records le había pagado por el trabajo. Ahora estaba frente al _hogar_ de Ginevra Weasley.

Se acercó y presionó el timbre. Tras medio minuto en que se dedicó a observar el descuidado barrio, le abrió una señora de edad con delantal.

"¿Sí, diga?"

"Busco a Ginevra Weas..."

"Sí, está durmiendo. ¿Quiere que la despierte?"

"¿Podría pasar yo mismo?" Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de _siempre consigo lo que quiero_ y la señora, sonriéndole de vuelta, le respondió:

"Suba la escalera, va a encontrar un pasillo. Es la última puerta a su izquierda"

Draco le agradeció inclinando la cabeza mientras ella lo dejaba entrar. Parecía una típica casa de huéspedes, con etiquetas, fotos y recuerdos de distintos lugares del planeta sobre cada mesa o estante. Tenía sillones coloridos y un enorme comedor. Atravesó la estancia y subió las escaleras para encontrar aquel pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta que sería de Ginny. Tocó dos veces y... nada sucedió. Cuando iba a intentar de nuevo la puerta se abrió revelando a una despeinada Ginny con cara de _me sacaste en lo mejor de mi sueño_ y preguntó:

"¿Malfoy, qué haces aquí?" restregándose un ojo.

"Vine a... ¿me dejas pasar?"

"Está un poco..." Reprimió un bostezo. "...desordenado"

La habitación era, en primer lugar, muy luminosa; una gran ventana que daba a la calle ocupaba importante parte de una de las paredes. El resto, lo típico: un armario de madera oscura, una mesita de noche y un escritorio a tono, una cama pequeña con un gran colchón y sábanas verde pastel, lotes de papeles en cada rincón y sobre el escritorio carpetas y más carpetas. La maleta de Ginny se hallaba cerrada en el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde ella la había lanzado antes de echarse a la cama el día anterior.

"¡Vaya! De verdad tenías sueño..."

"No hagas bromas, Malfoy" lo reprendió y quitó unas carpetas de su silla giratoria. "Siéntate allí" Draco obedeció sin chistar. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tu pasaje es para tres horas más hacia Nueva York y cinco más para Inglaterra"

Ginny alzó una ceja y miró el reloj sobre el velador.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"La señorita Rodríguez te sacó pasaje en mis mismos vuelos"

"¿En serio?" Abrió bien los ojos; ahora pareció despertarse de verdad.

"Sí, y no te veo muy dispuesta a ir" Draco miró su pijama color rosa. "¿O sí quieres ir?"

"¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Por supuesto que voy..."

"¿Entonces qué haces aún en pijama? Vístete y arma una nueva maleta, que el taxi nos recoge en una hora y media más para ir al aeropuerto..."

* * *

A las ocho de la noche salió su vuelo hacia Nueva York, donde hicieron escala, y pronto continuaron hacia Europa, de madrugada. El primer avión iba casi vacío así que no tuvieron problema para ir los dos juntos, pero en el segundo Draco, mediante un pequeño _soborno_ logró que lo sentaran al lado de Ginny. Se les fue la noche viendo una película muggle muy tonta para Draco y muy divertida para Ginny, y luego durmiendo, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, lo que a la mañana le produjo ciertos malestares en el cuello que Draco arregló con unos masajes. Aterrizaron en tierras inglesas y hubieron de adelantar sus relojes unas cuantas horas, porque allí ya pasaba del mediodía. Draco hizo una llamada y en pocos minutos un chofer los esperaba en un Audi negro en el estacionamiento.

"¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu..." iba a decir algo ofensivo pero se abstuvo. "...casa?"

Ginny se golpeó en la frente mientras el chofer guardaba las maletas en el baúl del auto.

"Qué vergüenza, mamá ni sabe que estoy aquí, y no los veo ni hablo con ellos..." se refería a sus hermanos "hace medio año. Sería una..."

"Te vienes conmigo y todo arreglado" la cortó Draco. Ella se sonrojó antes de subirse al auto. "No creas que es la primera vez que llevo mujeres a mi morada..." Ginny se rió. "No me temas que no muerdo, aunque quizás sí, pero no te diré dónde" Esto último se lo dijo al oído, provocando que los colores se le subieran a la cara de nuevo a la chica Weasley.

Por arte de magia –literalmente- aparcaron frente a una bella casa suburbana. No era la mansión que Ginny se esperaba, por el contrario, le sorprendió que un ego tan grande entrara en una casa de ese tamaño.

"Veo sorpresa en tus ojos" dijo Draco. "eso que aún no la has visto por dentro"

La ayudó a bajarse del auto. El chofer los siguió hasta la puerta cargando las maletas. Draco posó su mano sobre el pomo, que brilló por un momento antes sonar un _click_ y abrirse la puerta, desvelando su lujoso interior. Cuero blanco y oro predominaban en los muebles, exóticas pinturas decoraban las paredes y por supuesto la casa era diez veces más grande por dentro que por fuera. El chofer entró las maletas, las dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras él para dirigirse a la cocina. Draco sacó su varita, la agitó en el aire y las hizo desaparecer.

"Las envié arriba" le explicó a Ginny, quien no le hizo el más mínimo caso observando extasiada la estancia.

"El almuerzo está listo, señor Malfoy" dijo el hombre desde la cocina.

Draco se dirigió al comedor. Ginny al fin se percató del movimiento y lo siguió. Otra vez: mesa y sillas de lujo, gran banquete sobre la mesa con la más fina vajilla. Se sentaron, Draco a la cabecera y Ginny a un costado, junto a él. El chofer, ahora mayordomo, les trajo dos grandes platos con camarones y arroz cubiertos de una salsa rosácea. Ginny miró al chofer-mozo hasta que se perdió de vista hacia la cocina.

"Me es curioso" empezó "que tengas un mozo... _hombre_ que te haga los mandados, en vez de una chica o un elfo doméstico"

"No he tenido ningún elfo desde Dobby, y en efecto, era una joven quien hacía el servicio hasta ayer"

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Cómo?"

Empezaron a comer.

"Llamé desde San Diego para que la cambiaran, supuse que te pondría celosa" Se llevó un trozo de camarón a la boca mientras Ginny se sonreía.

Como era de esperarse, la noche la pasaron juntos. Ginny descubrió en la enorme cama de Draco las sábanas más finas y suaves que alguna vez había sentido, y decidió para sí misma, sin decirle algo al rubio, que no planeaba dejar de visitarlas pronto. A la mañana siguiente se levantó para descubrir que Draco ya no estaba. Se duchó, vistió y bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con el mayordomo en las escaleras.

"El señor Malfoy fue al trabajo, dijo que usted lo esperara aquí o, si quisiese salir, que lo haga avisando"

Ginny asintió. Así que el primero en ver a Harry sería Draco, no ella. Mucho mejor, pensó, así le dejaba el terreno un poco más fácil.

* * *

Draco salió por una de las tantas chimeneas del Atrio y fue directo por los ascensores hasta el Cuartel. Al entrar a ese sector muchos se le quedaron mirando –en especial quienes lo odiaban derechamente y pensaban haberse deshecho de una vez de él- y lo vieron pasar no a su cubículo, sino a la oficina de Harry Potter. Golpeó la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, la atravesó, sorprendiendo a Harry, quien pegó un brinco en su silla.

"¡Malfoy, ya estás de regreso!" Lo saludó con una sonrisa forzada que Draco ya conocía demasiado bien.

Si de antes ya lo odiaba, ahora ni pasada le iba a dar, todo por ser quien le hizo daño a la que ahora era _su_ pelirroja.

"¿Qué, no me esperabas tan pronto?"

"Sí, por supuesto, pero podrías haber enviado una lechuza antes de..."

"¿Desde cuando debo enviarte lechuzas para avisarte algo?" le espetó, con furia.

"Vamos relajando los ánimos, Malfoy" le advirtió. "¿Recuerdas quién es el jefe aquí o ya se te olvidó?"

"No por mucho tiempo..." susurró Draco, por suerte Harry no lo escuchó. "Tengo que hacerte una pregunta"

"¿Cuál es?"

"Cuando hablamos la última vez yo estaba en Las Vegas" le recordó Draco. "Y te..."

"Y empezaste con eso de mi confabulación para meterte en la gira con Ginny. Sí, claro que me acuerdo" Sonrió. "¿Y?"

"¿Cuál era tu propósito?" Harry se quedó en silencio, parecía no querer responderle. "¿Ah?"

"Ninguno en especial, habría de tener uno?" le preguntó con malicia.

Para su desconcierto, Draco se rió.

"¿Aún tratando de hacerte el inocente? Querías que le hiciera la vida imposible, a la vez que ella me la hiciera imposible a mí"

Ahora fue Harry quien se rió.

"Si quieres especular sobre eso... venga, es tu lío. De hecho y según tu teoría debería sorprenderme el que hayas podido regresar con vida del infierno... ¿o qué?"

"Pues no te resultó" resultó con superioridad. Harry pareció sorprenderse por un segundo. "Ella es una persona bastante... agradable"

"No me hagas reír, Malfoy. ¿Agradable quien por tantos años trataste junto a su familia como basura?"

"Las apariencias engañan a veces" reflexionó sin inmutarse por la burla de Harry.

"¿Tú, diciendo eso? Por favor... Supongo que hasta tomaron tecito y conversaron de la vida" dijo, irónico.

"Sí" respondió Draco de lo más natural. _Mucho más que eso aun_, quiso agregar, pero cualquier ítem de ese ámbito le correspondía a Ginny; no le podía quitar parte de su discurso.

Harry no podía creerlo... ¡Draco realmente creía tomarle el pelo!

"¿Ahora qué, André también terminó formando parte de su club de amigos?"

"¿Cómo sabes de..."

Draco sintió un vuelco en su estómago. ¿Harry sabía de André? Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. ¿Harry estaba tras André? No, Harry no podía ser André, eso era ilógico por donde se mirara con todo el asunto de Sunshine. ¿Y si lo había sobornado para causarles problemas? Iba a abrir la boca para manifestar su inquietud cuando el semblante de Harry se volvió extremadamente serio y se volteó para sacar una revista del estante detrás suyo: la misma Corazón de Bruja que tenía las fotos del rubio y Ginny paseando juntos en Nueva York.

"Deja de hacerte el inocente, Malfoy, sabes muy bien sobre qué terreno estamos. Entiendo que hayas manipulado a Ginny para ponerla de tu parte en contra mía, eso no debió ser muy difícil por su vulnerabilidad, llego a sentir pena por ella"

"Entonces sí le pagaste a André..."

"Para que los separara, sí" completó. "Ella es muy rencorosa y si se lo propone..." Tomó aire. "¿Vino contigo a Inglaterra?"

Oh, sorpresa arruinada. Draco se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, desde donde dijo:

"Sí, y quiere hablar contigo lo antes posible"

Harry apoyó sus pies sobre el escritorio.

"Dile que vaya a mi departamento de las seis en adelante" le dijo mirando un marco con una foto suya y de Luna.

"Bien. Ah... y otra cosa" Harry levantó la vista. "Renuncio"

Y antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda oyó retumbar la silla de Harry; de seguro se había ido de espaldas al suelo. Reprimió la risa en una sola sonrisa y bajó las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de todos los otros Aurors. Salió altivamente del cuartel y se dirigió a las chimeneas para regresar a su casa, donde no encontró a Ginny. Interrogó al mayordomo.

"Dijo que tenía un _asunto de familia_ por solucionar" fue la respuesta de él. Draco se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación.

* * *

Ginny estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, sin atreverse a golpear. No era su madre a quién le tenía miedo, pues si ella había perdonado a Percy tras dos años y medio de alejamiento, a ella no le haría nada por sus siete meses de separación. Su mayor miedo era enfrentar a sus hermanos, especialmente a Ron, quien no sólo era el más cercano a ella, sino además era el mejor amigo de Harry y no sabía (al menos ella no le había dicho) el motivo de la cancelación del compromiso.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y dio dos golpes con el puño sobre la puerta. Dentro se oyeron pasos hasta que abrió su madre. Pero se quedó ahí, de piedra, observando a su hija arriba abajo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"¿Podemos hablar?" le preguntó Ginny, sobresaltándola.

Molly asintió y la dejó pasar.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo regresó de La Madriguera a la casa de Draco. De hecho, Draco ya llevaba la mitad de su bistec cuando ella se apareció.

"¿Dónde andabas?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca tras tragar lo que tenía en ella.

"Fui a hablar con mamá" respondió Ginny sentándose junto a Draco.

"¿Qué te preguntó, qué le contaste?"

"Todo" dijo secamente.

"¿T-todo?. ¿Incluso lo... nuestro?"

Ginny se rió por la cara de asombro que él puso.

"¿Lo nuestro es algo?"

"Sí, somos novios" dijo muy seguro.

"Corrección: tú eres mi novio pero yo no soy tu novia, o?. ¿Cómo iba la cosa?"

"Al revés, pero qué importa. Ahora sí, somos novios"

"Ah, wow" Alzó las cejas. "¿No me decías hace poco que todo sucedía por necesidades y por eso estábamos juntos?. ¿_Necesitas_ que seamos novios?"

"Sí" respondió él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió. Él volvió a hablar: "Aún no me dices si le contaste..."

"Sí, se lo conté. A ella no puedo mentirle" confesó.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Lo típico; estás cometiendo una locura, no sabes lo que puede hacerte, no puedes confiar en él, debes tener mucho cuidado, tu padre se va a morir cuando lo sepa, sabes que no permitiría algo así, etc, etc, etc..."

"¿Y qué le respondiste?"

"Que no prejuzgara, porque ya le había contado lo que había hecho Harry conmigo, y como ella _ama_ a Harry" Puso los ojos en blanco "se decepcionó mucho al grado de no creerme al principio..." Draco le dio otro beso y continuó comiendo su bistec. "Al final no le quedó más que creerme, claro. Hasta me recomendó hablar con él lo antes posible, para aclarar lo sucedido"

"A todo esto ya vi a Harry"

"¿Ah, sí?" Ginny lo miró, interesada. Draco le contó todos los detalles de la conversación, menos sobre su renuncia pues tenía otros planes para ello. Ginny se sorprendió, especialmente por lo de André. "No puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso por... mí" Se llevó una mano al pecho. Luego levantó la vista, mirando al vacío. "¿No dijo nada de Luna... o de Hermione?"

"Nada... Y ahora que recuerdo dijo que vayas a su departamento después de las seis esta tarde para hablar con él"

"¡Merlín, qué miedo! Draco" Lo tomó de la muñeca. "¿Me vas a acompañar?"

"Al departamento si quieres, pero vas a entrar sola"

"¿Si me hace algo?"

"Estaré afuera junto a la entrada del edificio"

"¿En serio?" Los ojos le brillaron.

"¿Necesitas que entre contigo?"

"No, Draco. Yo puedo sola. Sólo pensé... que tal vez nada más me dejarías en el edificio y te irías" Se sonrió levantándose de la mesa.

"¿No vas a comer?" preguntó Draco.

"Ya almorcé donde mamá, voy a cepillarme los dientes. Y Draco..."

"¿Mmm?" expresó con un trozo de carne en la boca.

"Te quiero" volvió a sonreír y desapareció.

Draco continuó comiendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Minutos después terminaba de comer. Subió a ver en qué estaba Ginny y la encontró mirando una foto enmarcada que él tenía sobre una mesa en el pasillo. En ella salía Pansy, vestida en rojo de pies a cabeza, saludando de pie junto a una gran puerta de madera. Draco se acercó para ver la expresión de Ginny, pero ésta estaba impávida.

"Draco" El aludido se sobresaltó por lo repentina de la voz. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Con Pansy?" quiso comprobar, y agachó la cabeza tras ver a Ginny asentir.

"Ustedes igual se iba a casar, cierto?"

"Sí" susurró.

"Pero no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué?"

Draco tomó aire y suspiró.

"Porque ninguno de los dos estaba preparado"

"¿Cómo así?" Lo miró.

"¿Quieres tomar asiento?" Apuntó una banqueta elegante pegada a la otra pared del pasillo. Ginny asintió y apretando el marco con la foto se sentó junto a él, que comenzó: "No es muy complicado, pero lo primero que debes saber es que a Pansy y a mí nos comprometieron mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento"

"Me lo imaginaba" susurró Ginny.

"...la exigua cantidad de magos de sangre pura ha obligado con el paso de los años a crear lazos ficticios para evitar el... mestizaje" Odiaba utilizar esa palabra. ¡Era tan medieval! "Por lo que apenas cumplí los ocho años me dieron _la gran noticia_. Yo a ella ni la conocía, y al ingresar a Hogwarts con todo y quedar en la misma casa nos empezamos a llevar muy bien"

"La pareja venenosa" acotó Ginny, recordando como ella y sus amigos les llamaban en esa época.

"La pareja plateada suena mejor, pelirroja" la corrigió. "Siguiendo con el relato. Al salir de Hogwarts nuestra relación seguía siendo muy adolescente, no sé si me entiendes" Ginny asintió. "el caso es que no lográbamos que el _amor_ se fuera dando natural. Y ella, además de pareja, era la mejor amiga que alguien como yo pudiese tener... ¿Cómo yo siendo su mayor confidente y ella la mía no podíamos decir _esto anda mal_? La presión de mis padres desapareció con su muerte" Esto lo dijo muy natural, como si no le importara. "pero su padre seguía insistiendo en que estábamos en edad, hasta que Pansy llegó a su límite y le dijo todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que no pasaba entre nosotros y que ya no pensaba seguir luchando con una relación infructuosa"

Ginny se sorprendió. Siempre había odiado a Pansy –tanto como a Draco en el pasado- pero nunca pensó que la admiraría, como en ese momento, por su valentía.

"¿Ustedes se siguen viendo?" se atrevió a preguntar, sin quitar su vista de la fotografía.

"Sí, pero como amigos. Ya no la pude ver más como otra cosa"

"¿Y ella?"

"Aunque no hablamos hace tiempo sé que está bien. Está de novia con Zabini"

Ginny asintió, se levantó para dejar la fotografía sobre la mesa donde la había encontrado y volvió a la banqueta, para ahora sentarse sobre las piernas de Draco.

"¿Has pensado hasta dónde va a llegar lo nuestro?"

Draco notó angustia en su tono de voz, por lo que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le dijo con sinceridad:

"No sé a dónde llegue, pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo mientras dure..."

Ginny sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

* * *

La hora indicada había llegado. Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde y ambos se encontraban en el auto de Draco. Estaban detenidos delante de la entrada al edificio departamental de Harry. Draco le tomó la mano a Ginny para darle fuerzas.

"¿Estás lista?" Ginny asintió con decisión. "Perfecto. Nosotros" apuntó a su chofer "vamos a dar unas vueltas alrededor para recogerte cuando termines. Si te demoras más de una hora subiré a buscarte, de acuerdo?" Ginny volvió a asentir y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse del auto. "Suerte"

Entró al edificio, al mismo donde hace menos de un año venía tan seguido como llovía en Londres. Por suerte no había portero, así se evitaba que Harry supiera de su llegada hasta que lo viese de frente. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso tres, se paró frente a la puerta y con tres certeros golpes esperó a que le abriera. Y pocos segundos después lo hizo, así como si la hubiese estado esperando. Vestía una sencilla túnica gris, como quien viene llegando del trabajo y todavía no se cambia de ropa.

"¡Ginny!" sonrió tan falsamente como solía hacer.

"Harry" dijo ella sin un deje de cordialidad. "Quiero..."

"Pasa, por favor, no te quedes ahí..." Tenía todo listo. Una licorera con dos copas sobre la mesa y un plato con galletas con chips de chocolate, las favoritas de Ginny. Al menos eso sí había tenido tiempo de preparar. "Toma asiento, ponte cómoda. Estás en..."

"No, no estoy en mi casa" lo cortó seca. "Deja de hacerte la buena persona, Harry. Sabes a qué vengo"

Harry suspiró.

"Sí, vale, a ti no te engaño, preciosa..." Se sirvió licor en un vaso. "¿Te sirvo?"

"No bebo alcohol, Harry. Vamos al grano por favor"

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Primero, desde cuándo"

"¿Desde cuándo qué?"

"Me engañabas" Harry se rió. "¿Qué?"

"La seguridad con lo que lo dices"

"Merlín, Harry, ya no eres un niño. Estamos hablando serio" Intentaba contener su rabia, aunque parecía una misión imposible. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro... pero es posible que..." Ginny lo apremió con un gesto de manos. "Tres o cuatro meses"

"¡Tanto!" Tomó aire, eso la pillaba por sorpresa. "¿Cuánto esperabas para decírmelo?"

"No sé..." Se notaba que hablaba sin mentir. "Creí que al casarnos todo terminaría" Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero te equivocaste. La boda no es un remedio mágico a los sentimientos confundidos e inseguros. La boda es algo mucho más importante"

"Y qué si me equivoqué" Volvía a ser arrogante. "Nunca llegamos a casarnos"

"Porque no me iba a casar con alguien que no me quería"

"Epa, yo sí te quería"

"Pero no lo suficiente..." Tomó aire varias veces, pensando que no iba a soportar o llorar o pegarle a Harry. O ambas.

"¿Qué más quieres saber?" Harry la apuró. No le interesaba perder su tiempo, debía depurar rápido el asunto, mínimo antes de que llegara Luna.

"¿Por qué Hermione?" Le había dado en el clavo. Ella sabía lo de Hermione y él lo demostraba palideciendo de súbito.

"¿Qué por qué ella, qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Era tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana. Tú mismo lo decías, nunca hubo indicios de..."

"Ella siempre estaba allí cuando tú no querías escuchar" Hizo una pausa para comer una de las galletas. Ginny no se había ni enterado. ¿No escuchar, ella? No recordaba haberle fallado a Harry, jamás. De hecho siempre fue ella quien debía casi obligarlo a tomar atención. "Tú estabas siempre ocupada con tu superficial vida, tu superficial trabajo y tus superficiales amigas" Era Harry quien ahora perdía los estribos, al pasar su cara del blanco al rojo.

"¿Yo era la superficial, señor vida-perfecta? Yo nunca fingí nada ante los demás, tú si que lo hacías, en especial con nuestra relación. Si no eras feliz conmigo no tendrías que haberme pedido jamás matrimonio, porque lo único que ganarías sería hacerme infeliz a mí"

"¿Eras feliz conmigo?"

"Yo era feliz, y mucho. Pensaba que todo era perfecto hasta que la base de mi felicidad, nuestra relación, se vino abajo desmoronando todo lo demás"

"¿Por eso huiste como una cobarde a Estados Unidos?" le recriminó, indiferente al sonrojo de las mejillas de Ginny.

"Quería intentar recomenzar... Harry" lo miró a los ojos "tú no tienes idea de cómo yo sufrí cuando supe que me habías engañado. Y cuando fui a buscarte al departamento... y... tú negaste todo, a sabiendas de que Hermione ya me había dicho la verdad!"

"Hermione nunca debió haberte dicho nada. Fue el error más grande que pudo cometer. Ella decía que no podía dejar que te casaras conmigo, porque yo no te quería lo suficiente y ella no dejaba de ser tu amiga"

"¡Las amigas no se hacen eso, Harry!"

"Eso díselo a ella, no a mí. Claro que ahora..."

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿No supiste? Hace pocos días... se fue. No quiso decirle a nadie, tal como tú siete meses atrás"

"¿No sería porque estás a días de contraer matrimonio con Luna?"

Harry pareció pensarlo, pero luego arremetió:

"¿Por qué regresaste a Inglaterra de todas formas?"

"Porque no se puede construir un hogar sobre los débiles cimientos de otro muy antiguo..."

"¿Decidiendo que Malfoy fuese el indicado?" se burló.

"Quien haya o no haya elegido yo es mí problema, no tuyo"

"Con él te aseguras que tu nuevo _hogar_ no dure ni tres días construido"

"Yo espero que dure mucho más que eso" se puso de pie. "Al menos ahora ya borré completamente a tu fantasma"

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Sí, eso creo" sonrió. "Ah, una última cosa..."

"¿Qué?"

Lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Harry, al parecer, pensó que le iba a dar un beso, porque entrecerró los ojos, pero se asustó al oír:

"Y pobre que hagas sufrir a Luna, porque vas a pagar muy caro las consecuencias..."

Lo soltó, dejándolo anonado y salió de su departamento dando un portazo, con una gran sonrisa que nadie le borraría. Bajó a la entrada del edificio y esperó cerca de un minuto a que pasara el auto de Draco. Éste bajó el vidrio al verla acercarse.

"¿15 minutos, Ginny?. ¿Segura que hablaste con Potter, o te quedaste en su puerta sin saber que hacer y te arrepentiste?"

"Sí, hablé con él" Abrió la puerta y se metió al auto. "Fue mucho más fácil de lo que creía"

"¿Ah, sí?" la miró extrañado.

"¡Merlín, llevo más de medio año pensando en cómo reaccionar si veía a Harry de nuevo!" exclamó, sorprendida de sí misma.

"Tuviste suerte"

"Suerte sería no haber tenido que pasar por todo esto..." Miró apenada el suelo.

Draco puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó en señal de apoyo. Ella levantó la vista y vio a Draco ahí, tan preocupado por ella como nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó el chofer, interrumpiendo el momento.

"A casa" respondió Draco, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny. "¿No necesitas ir a ningún otro lugar, verdad?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

El día siguiente Ginny volvió a despertar sin encontrarse con Draco dentro de la casa. Sólo encontró una nota sobre el comedor, que decía: _El chofer a tú disposición_, firmado por el rubio.

Ginny sabía a qué se refería: la señorita Rodríguez adjunta con el pasaje y su paga le había dejado una carta con instrucciones para los contactos. Se le fue el día completo de compañía disquera en compañía disquera, teniendo incluso la oportunidad de conocer en persona a Celestina Warbeck, quien aún y con sus años se mantenía fresca como una lechuga. Le había pedido un autógrafo para su madre y la cantante le prometió pasar por San Diego en alguna de sus giras internacionales. Al llegar a la casa de Draco y no verlo por ninguna parte se fue derecho a dormir, pues estaba agotadísima y a la mañana siguiente tendría que verse con el jefe de otro sello disquero antes de tomar su vuelo por la tarde de regreso a la que por mérito era su ciudad de la costa californiana.

"¿Ginny, sigues despierta?" oyó en medio de la oscuridad, 10 minutos después de haberse acostado. "Si estás despierta di algo aunque sea" le exigió la voz.

"Sí, estoy tratando de dormirme. ¿Qué pasa?" le dijo con voz somnolienta.

"Ah, disculpa" Draco se iba a voltear para abandonar la habitación cuando Ginny encendió su varita.

"Ya me despertaste, qué sucede?" Él agitó su varita y se hizo la luz en la habitación, luego se acercó a ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Mañana no podré ir a dejarte al aeropuerto"

"¿P... por qué?" Se incorporó de súbito en la cama.

"Tengo asuntos, papeleos y demases que dudo tener listos para esa hora"

"Mmm... ¿entonces?"

"Quería despedirme" Se acercó a ella y la besó con mucha ternura y a la vez queriendo retener sus labios para siempre. Cuando se separaron, Ginny preguntó esperanzada:

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?"

"Si todo sale bien, espero"

"¿Todo qué?"

Draco sonrió para sí.

"De eso todavía no te puedo decir nada. Buenas noches" Se acercó para darle un beso corto, pero ella lo tomó por el cuello y no lo soltó hasta varios minutos después.

* * *

"...oportunamente. Gracias por confiar en los servicios de Magic Records. Hasta luego"

Ginny colgó el teléfono sonriente. Acababa de concretar un importante negocio con una compañía disquera de menor nivel en Kansas. Magic Records se encontraba en su apogeo. Ya tenía 17 sellos menores a su cargo y un catálogo donde incluía no sólo a los 10 primeros lugares del Ranking Radial Mágico, sino a los 40 que venían después. A la fecha llevaban organizados 5 tours nacionales y dos que incluso traspasarían las fronteras de Canadá y México. En la última semana habían hecho las fiestas de lanzamiento de dos nuevas bandas con gran aceptación de la prensa especializada. El sueldo de Ginny, tanto como el de todos los otros empleados, le garantizaba años de bienestar si los sabía administrar bien. De hecho ella ya había adquirido una casa propia en un barrio muy tranquilo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Con todo esto y más, no se sentía completa. Era Draco lo que le faltaba. Hace ya dos semanas que no tenía noticia de él, ya se empezaba a imaginar que sencillamente no lo iba a ver más, que todo había sido un amor de verano y nada más y que era hora de buscar nuevos rumbos. Aunque algo en su corazón le decía que tuviera paciencia, sólo un poco de paciencia y podría tener a Draco de regreso a su lado, sin embargo no se podía imaginar cómo, si Draco tenía su vida perfectamente establecida allá en Inglaterra.

Un toc-toc en la puerta. Ginny pegó un brinco en la silla, demasiado ida en sus divagaciones.

"¿Ginny?" se asomó preguntando Patty.

"¿Ah?"

"Tienes visita" sonrió con complicidad.

Ginny sabía qué significaba esa sonrisa, era lo que había estado esperando. Draco entró a la oficina con un enorme ramo de rosas color anaranjado. Ginny se rió, nerviosa.

"Pensé que combinaban con tu cabello" explicó él, haciendo aparecer un florero y colocando el ramo allí. Luego rodeó el escritorio y se fundió en un dulce beso con Ginny, quien ya lo esperaba de píe.

"Te extrañé mucho" le declaró ella, sonrojándose.

"Espero que no me hayas engañado..."

"¿Cómo se te ocurre?" Le dio otro beso. "¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

"No te imaginas los problemas que me puso el Ministerio para el traslado. No me querían revalidar la licencia de Auror"

"¿Por qué no hiciste esos trámites acá? La jefa tiene gente conocida e influyente en la embajada de Los Angeles, allí te hubiesen hecho las gestiones de traslado y validación en un dos por tres"

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"No sabía. Además quería darte una sorpresa"

"En realidad casi me matas del susto. Ya pensaba que no regresarías"

"¿Y dejar sola a una mujer tan linda como tú? Ni soñarlo"

Sonó el teléfono. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, se separó de Draco y contestó:

"¿Sí, Jade?"

"La señorita Rodríguez quiere que Draco suba a su oficina" Ginny miró con una ceja alzada a Draco, pero él ni se inmutó.

"Vale, yo le digo. Gracias Jade" Colgó. "La señorita Rodríguez te llama"

"Ah, bueno" Se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Qué quiere ella de ti?" le preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez y salió de la oficina. Ginny salió segundos después detrás de él y encontró a Patty revisando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

"¿Supiste?" le dijo la morena.

"¿Qué?"

"La jefa parece que le consiguió trabajo a tu novio"

"No lo puedo creer" sonrió. "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Jade me dijo. Así que ve derechito a comprar una cama de dos plazas para tu alcoba, Ginevra Weasley, porque tendrás un invitado" Ginny la miró con una de sus miradas asesinas por un segundo para luego reventar en carcajadas con su amiga.

"¡Ginny!" exclamó una vocecita chillona emocionada desde las escaleras.

Ginny desvió la vista hacia el lugar de procedencia y se encontró con Sunshine, quien a pesar de estar físicamente igual y con el mismo estilo de ropa que la caracterizaba, se veía radiante.

"¡Sun, qué tal!"

"Bien... Genial, para qué voy a mentirte. ¡Anoche me dieron un disco de platino por ventas!"

"¿En serio?.¡Felicidades!" la abrazó. "¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?"

"La señorita Rodríguez nos citó a papá y a mí a una reunión para hoy en un rato más y vine antes para saludarte" sonrió.

"¡Qué tierna!" le sonrió de regreso. "¿Ya acabaste tu descanso?"

"Sí, y a que no adivinas quien sale de gira en tres días más"

"¿Tú?" dijo Ginny sorprendida. "¡Pero acabas de terminar una!"

"Las superestrellas de la música no tenemos descanso, y ya hay gente en estados por los que no pasamos que me envían cartas pidiendo que me presente, así que haremos una gira por el centro de Estados Unidos"

"¿Quién va contigo?"

"No sé si supiste que despidieron a Miriam" confesó. "A papá no le agradó nada lo sucedido este verano así que decidió tomar él las riendas de mi carrera y ahora es mi nuevo representante"

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí, y es sensacional, porque vamos a poder estar más tiempo juntos. Además va Ed y todo un equipo nuevo de personas que papá se encargó de contactar, sin contar a mis bailarines, claro..."

"¡Qué bueno! Ojalá salga todo perfecto" exclamó sinceramente, a la vez que del piso superior venían charlando la señorita Rodríguez y Draco.

"¡Hey, Draco!" lo saludó con la mano Sunshine.

"¡Sunshine!. ¿En qué estás?"

"Oh, larga historia. ¿Tú?"

Draco miró a la señorita Rodríguez y luego a Ginny, sonriente.

"Acabo de hacer que trasladen a Draco a la oficina de Aurors de Los Angeles" contestó la jefa por él.

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó Sunshine a Draco. "¿Y vas a vivir allá?"

"Eso tengo que verlo todavía..." respondió éste mirando a Ginny.

"Sunshine, cariño. ¿Tu padre está aquí?" le preguntó Rosa Rodríguez a la joven.

"Sí, está esperando abajo" respondió ella y corrió escaleras abajo.

"Ok. Muchas noticias, entonces" les dijo a los demás. "Cuando acabe de hablar con Sunshine y su padre los invito a todos a cenar a mi mansión para celebrar, así que no salgan del edificio hasta entonces"

Todos asintieron felices. Rosa Rodríguez volvió a subir y Patty revisó su computadora, porque la pantalla parpadeaba incesante. Draco fue hasta Ginny y la abrazó.

"¿Ves que todo salió bien a fin de cuentas?" le preguntó. Ginny asintió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

"¿Puedo?" Ella volvió a asentir y lo besó.

"Pero tendrás que ayudarme con el aseo"

"Ah, no. Eso no. Llamaré a mi mayordomo ahora mismo"

Y cuando se iba a alejar para tomar el teléfono de Patty (que seguía concentrada en la pantalla de la PC) Ginny lo sujetó firmemente por el brazo y lo volvió a besar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**FIN**

_¡Terminé! Y ahora que veo la extensión de este capítulo me parece que podría haberlo dividido en dos :l pero ustedes no merecen más tortura de mi parte, verdad? xD_

_Qué puedo decir de este fic... Fueron tres mitades de cuaderno lo que me tomó escribirlo, vale decir un cuaderno y medio xD Y dos lápices pasta... ¡Y fue hace casi un año que lo publiqué! WOW! El tiempo pasa extremadamente rápido y una no se da cuenta. La idea general se me ocurrió derechamente poco antes de irme de gira de estudios. Con este fic aprendí mucho sobre ciudades de Estados Unidos de las que no tenía idea, y como todos los lugares no-mágicos mencionados son reales sirve como guía turística xD no, broma, pero no se arriesguen que Internet no es siempre ciento por ciento fiable, o sí?_

_Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer todos los capítulos, más aún a todas las que me acompañaron desde el primer capítulo y me iban dejando review en cada uno de ellos. Más gracias a todas las personas que están anónimas y no les pude responder los reviews y cuatro veces gracias a quienes me comenten aquí y ahora el capi final._

_Besos y nos vemos en otro fic._

_¡Y que tengan un feliz año 2007!_


End file.
